Bridge to the ever nearing future
by Snitch-1996
Summary: Love and Life. Hate and Happiness. This is the life of Harry and Ginny and the rest of the characters with some of my own staright after the second wizarding war. Follow in their footsteps as they learn to accept what has happened and watch as their future unravel.
1. Ever nearing future

_Hello, this is my first story so please comment and tell me what you think. I am a huge fan of Harry Potter! This is a story of the life of Harry and Ginny mostly after the final battle but there is also about everyone else to. Enjoy! _

_**Chapter 1- the last goodbyes.**_

Harry woke up to find the sun light streaming through his red bed curtains. For a split second he forgot how he got here and why he was covered in cuts and bruises and why there was dried blood over his pillows and sheets when he remembered that only a couple of hours ago he and the whole of Hogwarts fought against the darkest wizard of all and all his followers the death eaters and won. They actually did it. Voldemort is never coming back, never killing anyone again, and that put a smile on Harry's face.

He opened his bed curtains fully and the sun lit up the whole room. He got up carefully trying not to cause his wounds any pain. He walked up to the window very quietly trying not to wake his dorm mates who were sleeping soundly. He looked outside of the window. He could feel the heat oozing through. The sky was bright and clear for the first time in months. The sky was like a scene from a film, perfect and crisp but as he looked down he could see the battle ground that use to be the courtyard of Hogwarts. There was half knocked down statues and buildings and Miniature Mountains of rubble, old fires dying down or turned into piles of ash. The place was surreal. Thinking of what had happened the day before he felt proud and happy but he also felt saddened knowing that many people, friends and pupils died fighting against Voldemort. It distressed him thinking of how they died because he knew that Voldemort or any of the death eaters would not have killed them nicely but made them suffer. Harry knew it was his fault. If he had faced him sooner and met him somewhere other than Hogwarts maybe all the lost loved ones might still be alive and no loss would be drowning the heart of so many good people. While he was watching the sun a thought popped into his head, what if Voldemort had milled him all those years ago, would things be different know, would life be better or worse? I guess no one will ever know. Harry didn't want to think about this anymore. He didn't realise what deep thought he was in until he felt a slim soft hands slip around his waist. They were followed by a head of ginger hair on his shoulders. At that moment he tensed up.

Harry crept quietly out of the room and out of the common room. No one was up, everywhere was peaceful and bright, it was like everything from the sun to the breeze knew it was ok and safe. He looked around closely, it was obvious someone had been out cleaning the debris and making a paths to go in all directions. The castle, Harry's first real home was strange, it was like looking at another building completely. The charms that had held the beautiful walls were either broken or gone; everything had a hurt effect on it. He didn't linger long he had a task to do and he didn't want to be seen, not yet. He walked out in the open fresh air letting the breeze surround him giving a sense of safety. He kept on walking until he had reached his destination. The great white marble tomb that was once rested was no cracked open. Small pieces of rubble were surrounding our steps. The plaque next the the tomb was untouched, it read:

HERE LAY THE BODY OF THE GREATEST WIZARD AND HEAD MASTER HOGWARTS HAS EVER SEEN, MAY THIS BE A PLACE OF THANKS AND IN TIME OF NEED, MAY DUMBLEDOR BE HERE TO WATCH OVER US. REST IN PEACE OUR BELOVED FRIEND.

At the bottom of the plaque said one of the many great words of Dumbledore:

Happiness can be found in the darkest of times, if one only remembers to turn on the light."

Harry walked over to the tomb, careful not to look at the face of the man he loved so much and gently returned the wand. H e put his hands though bitter cold back in there original position and but the lid back in perfect position and sat watching the sky brighten. He didn't talk to Dumbledore he just sat and registered what had happened in the past year. He was deep in thought when a shadow came and shaded him from sunlight, he slowly took out his wand trying to fool the person but was topped by a week, cried out voice.

"I thought you were dead, I thought I lost you, Do you know how that feels?" was all the voice said. Harry turned around to see Ginny. It wasn't the same Ginny he left just over a year ago, this Ginny had grown up, and her hair was longer and falling loosely around her back. She had grown curves and she stood a little taller. Her eyes were beautiful deep chocolate but looked full of years of wisdom. The only thing wrong with this Ginny was she wasn't the fiery red head; she was covered in cuts and bruises, dried blood formed he face and her face was worn out, she looked warned out. All Harry could do was extended his arms out. Ginny didn't sit with Harry, she curled up in his arms holding him so tightly as if she would let go he would disappear.

"Please. Never do that to me again" she begged, tears rolling down her eyes.

"Ginny, I'm so sorry, the only reason I left you was to make you safe so Voldemort couldn't hurt you and to make you and your family safe, I never meant to hurt you by leaving, I am so sorry."

"I know Harry. When Hagrid carried you in, my heart shattered, it felt like I had lost everything. The thought of you dead it gave me nightmares. The thought of never seeing you again frightened the living daylight out of me. "

"Ginny, I am so sorry about everything, I ..."

"Please Harry, stop saying sorry, you have just saved so many people and the Wizarding world owes you everything, I'm just angry because I never seen you, heard from you and so man rumours were going around some saying you were dead, some saying you were captured, some saying you had been sighted, you didn't know what it was like thinking you lost someone everyday and never knowing if it's true or not. Why didn't you contact in some way? Where were you all this time? What happened? "

"One day soon I will tell you everything but for now it hurts too much and hearing it will hurt you too. I just need some time to process everything but right now all I want to do is just to hold you and know that you aren't going anywhere without me ever."

"That sounds perfect to me Harry, but there is one more thing I need to do to know that it's real."

Harry gave her a suspicious look but didn't say anything. She sat up and put both hands on either side of his face and kissed him. The kiss was passionate and longing, Harry returned the kiss with all the love he could show. They held each other for what seemed like hours, all tangled up in each other. It wasn't until they could see the sun completely that they decided it was time to go back. They walked hand in hand all the way. All though it was quite late in the morning still no one walked the hall ways or the remainder of the hallways. The ghost didn't ask for the password, she just smiled and let them in. The elves had obviously been here, the fire was lit and the curtains had been opened. They went straight for the boys dormitory where Ron and Hermione still slept soundly in the opposite bed and quietly snuggled up together in Harry's bed. They slept soundly for a few hours when a loud crash came from the foot of Harry's bed. Harry shot out of bed, wand in the ready waiting for an attack.

"Kreacher is sorry Master, Kreacher thought Master would be hungry and would like to know that food is being served in 30 minutes in the Great Hall."

"Oh, Kreacher thank you for telling me, I'll make sure we are all there for it, Would you mind bringing us some clean clothes?"

"Kreacher would be delighted Master." And with that he was gone.

"What's wrong is everything ok?" grumbled Ron still full of sleep.

"Yeah it was just Kreacher telling us food id being served in half an hour. Why don't we all get cleaned up and meet later" Harry suggested. Ron gently shook Hermione awake while Harry did the same to Ginny. When Ginny opened her eyes a smile appeared on her face and gently kissed Harry.

"Urg not the first thing I want to see in the morning" moaned Ron as he got up. Harry and Ginny just giggled.

"That's how we feel when we see you and Hermione" explained Harry, and with that Ron turned the same colour as his hair.

"Ye well...me and..."he said not knowing how to carry on.

"Its fine Ronald, we won't complain about your love life if you don't complain about ours" Said Ginny.

"Deal. Can we got to breakfast I'm starving!" complained Ron.

As soon as they all washed and changed clothes they suddenly realized what the pain of the war had done to them. Their eyes were red with drying tears; grey bags were settling under their eyes, cuts and bruises showing themselves on the skin and hands covered in blisters from gripping their wand so tight out of fear in the final battle. Harry was the worst of, all his chest had scar on and his face was bruised but he did look better then what he did before.

They met in the common room of Gryffindor.

"Where's Hermione?"asked Ginny.

"She left about ten minutes ago, said something about finding someone..." As they walked out of the portrait of the fat lady and walked down the shifting stairs they noticed how quite the halls were. All though they were full of students, professors and family no one was speaking. They were all thinking the same thing. All seeing the destruction that Voldemort caused. All seeing the mark he left behind. Ginny Wondered why no one was eating in the great hall but her thought was answered as soon as they reached the main hall. All over the floor was family grieving over there lost ones. They weren't noticing the family of other people they were watching a family of red heads and one brunette surrounding a body on the floor. The family's faces were tearstained and puffy eyed. They knew the family was the rest of the Weasleys. They ran over to them not worrying about being quiet but worrying to see who was on the floor. Hermione looked up to see who was making the noise that filled the hall. She stood up running towards Ron who had his arms open waiting to her.

"Ron I'm so sorry we found him when you all went up to your dorms. He was under some of the rubble... " she told him half crying.

Ron looked over to see who it was. It was his big brother Fred.

Ron couldn't remember anything after that, just the darkness that look over him.


	2. The Last Goodbyes

_I hoped you liked the first chapter! This chapter is set three weeks later from chapter one because i didn't want to write about all the grieving and more about Harry and Ginny i hope you enjoy this one please leave me a comment on what you think of the story and any ideas you might have. _

_**The drifting past. **_

It had been a few weeks since Fred's funeral. Everyone was trying to get on like usual but you could tell they weren't coping. Most day's Molly gets up first, cook's breakfast but half way through forgets about it whilst staring out of the window, her mind thousands of miles away. It's only when Arthur runs down the stairs smelling smoke that Molly comes back into the real world. All the family woke by then hearing the splashing water and plates being smashed on the floor. Most days' they ate the breakfast/ charcoal in silence and some days they didn't even come down. It seems everything they do reminds them of Fred. When the sun shone it reminded them of his smile. When it was stormy it reminded them of the trouble he and his twin caused. When it was Sunday it reminded them of the dinners they used to have. Everything in the house reminded them of Fred because he lived, breathed and got into a lot of trouble there. The house was full of memories which for now were too hard to think about. Even George didn't come down stairs often because everyone's faces always lit up thinking it was Fred but then came crashing down remembering it was George and George hated hurting them all over again so usually Harry left something outside his door and then came to get it an hour later usually half eaten on good days. Things were suppose to get easier but they were spiralling downwards at a speed.

As the day's started turning into weeks, Harry thought it would be best to get everyone out the house to see a different scenery so one early bright, Saturday he got up crept down stairs trying not to make a sound and went to the kitchen. He wanted to get everyone out of the house, to see the sky and to breathe in some well needed fresh spring air. He wanted them to see the winter turn into spring and to know the world never stops, it never stops turning. He was making some food to take with the Weasleys and Hermione out to a little patch of heaven he found one morning while taking a walk clearing his head form all that was going on in the house. He felt so bad about what had happened to George, it was his fault the war had even stared and now because of him the only family who had ever loved him that he can remember had now lost one of their sons and will always live with that. Most days Harry leaves the house, he always feels as if he's intruding in their lives and so tries not to bother them as much as possible. He only see's them at tea time around the table,

He started the picnic by making some sandwiches. He wasn't as good as the old Molly but he wasn't terrible. He made jam, cheese and pickle, ham and tomato, marmite for Percy (it was his favourite). He was busy chopping fruit for a fruit salad when he felt arms around his waist and a warm body against his back. Messy hair was lying on his shoulder tickling his chin.

"Morning" Said the quiet voice, ruff from not talking in a while.

"Hi" He answered turning around to kiss the top of her head.

"Haven't seen you around lately except for diner, Harry you can't keep hiding away from the world or from us for that matter"

"It's my fault you all feel like this, none of you should have lost your life over this, none of you should have fought, no one should had fought there shouldn't even had been a war in the first place, and now because of me the family that I love has lost someone and I can never forgive myself."

"Harry, listen to me, Fred knew what he signed up for, he knew that he might die, we all did and we still took that risk. No one blames you and you shouldn't blame you either. He died fighting, that's the way he would have wanted to go and if he could see us now he would shout at us all for not living the life we still have. Now get out of the strange and stupid mood and start living Harry otherwise there is no point in all those people dying so they could give their lives to someone who won't live it. Now I don't want to hear about this anymore, do you understand?"

He took a deep breath and nodded. That was the end of the subject.

"Need any help?" Ginny asked walking around Harry to inspect what he's done so far.

"No I'm nearly done. But if you really want to help you could pack all the food, I'm not so good at that part."

"No problem" Ginny answered and reached on her tip toes and kissed him again. The kiss started off as another normal peck on the lips but slowly and steadily it grew so every time there lips or hands touched a jolt of electricity shot through their bodies. World war three could have broken loose but they wouldn't have known, they were deep in thought of each other. It wasn't until they heard the door to Ron's room open that they finally found the will power to stop. As the footsteps got louder and louder they refastened there garments which had somehow came undone and got back to their tasks.

"What have you been up to?" Ron asked groggily.

"Nothing" they answered in harmony giving each other sly looks.

"Need me to do anything?" Ron asked, sounding happier noticing all the food which was now in piles waiting to be put in the hamper.

"Nope, why don't you just have a shower, get dressed and wake everybody else up so we can go "Harry asked.

"Sure, no problem" replied Ron turning and heading upstairs.

It didn't take long for Harry and Ginny to finish all that had to be done. They found napkins and cutlery in one of the cupboards of the kitchen. As the day started to brighten and the warmth flowed through the rooms of the burrow, one by one the family came downstairs with a cup of tea in clean clothes and smelling of soap all wondering why they had to get up, but for the first time there were smiles in their eyes and blushing cheeks. As the final Weasley reached downstairs Harry got up and waited for silence.

"Morning, I know your all wondering what you're doing up on a Saturday this early, well I think we should go out for the day, the sun is shining and me and Ginny has been up preparing a picnic so if you'd like to follow me we can go and have a peaceful day out, I just think we needed time away from everything, a time to think and talk just like we use to".

One by one the Weasleys and Hermione stepped outside for the first time in weeks. Each one of them looked up to marvel at the clear blue sky and to stretch their legs a bit more. Hermione stood by the door waiting for Ron. She held her hand out and he took it with pleasure. It was the first time in ages that they all were talking with each other about everything that's anything and that put a smile on Harry's face.

"What are you smiling about Harry?" asked Ginny who had her arm around his waist.

" Everyone is happy and smiley and I have my arm around a gorgeous woman, why shouldn't I be smiling? " he said looking down at Ginny who's hair was hung looses around her face making her eyes huge making her more perfect, more lovely, more enchanting.

As they reached the end of the path they'd been following for the past half an hour everyone wondered where they were going until right at that moment the sun burst through the forest of leaves creating a place so amazingly beautiful they all stopped and stared.

"Harry this place is gorgeous" Said Hermione no louder than a whisper. Everyone nodded in agreement. The sun was shining down on the patch of long flowery grass. The sky was crystal blue and there was birds singing high up in a sycamore tree. There was a little pond in the corner of this little piece of heaven. The sound of the water was very calming and they scent from the surroundings oozed through them all and made them all calm and at one with themselves.

As the day went on, the sun set behind the trees making everything a sea of golden heaven. Throughout the day conversations started and ended and laughter roused and then died down. All of them enjoyed there day out. For the first time they all breathed a new air making them move on from the troubles they just left behind. All the food had gone and whatever crumbs they had they left on the stones near the pond for the singing birds which kept them occupied through the day's events.

As they walked back to the burrow feeling awakened and grateful they took one last look at the fading heaven and then steadily making their way, knowing they would all sleep well tonight. When they reached the burrow the sky was nearly pitch black except for the thousands of stars watching them. They all hugged and said their "good nights" and "sleep tights" And for the first time in ages they slept soundly in their beds, especially Ginny who slept in the arms of Harry Potter.


	3. Arrangment and Sortment

_The story so far has been a bit down in the dumps so from now on its going to get a lot better, a lot happier and more enjoyable to read. _

Harry woke to the sunlight streaming through the poorly covered window in what use to be Bill's room before he moved out. It was a small room, only big enough for a bed, chestier drawers and a wardrobe, but for Harry it was just right.

Harry Potter was a nearly eighteen year old boy with untidy jet black hair and emerald green eyes. He was tall and strong but wasn't full of muscles like the body builders the Muggles have. He had a lovely girlfriend called Ginny Weasley who had bright orange hair like flames and big brown eyes which shown with laughter. She was a petit girl a year younger then Harry but was able to beat him at nearly anything. They both were very competitive especially in Quidditch. They both loved each other strongly and both wanted each other for the rest of their lives.

_I'm the luckiest guy in the world, _Harry thought._ I beat the most powerful wizard of all time, found myself a family called the Weasleys who love me like I was their own and I have the most amazing girl who loves me more than I ever thought, sleeping peacefully next to me. _

"WHAT THE?" shouted Mrs Weasley disturbing Harry from his thoughts and Ginny from her sleep.

"What no! No mum it's not what you think!" cried Ginny. But Molly wasn't listening, she was staring at Harry turning redder with fury.

"How dare you! How dare you! I welcome you to this family, give you food, somewhere to sleep and safety and you re pay me with sleeping with my daughter?! " Molly was past furious now she was going off the rail.

"I didn't sleep with Ginny, well I did but not what you're thinking, not sex. We just sleep in the same bed. I love her and I would never betray you like that." Explained Harry trying to sound strong but feeling terrified on the inside, partly because he had never seen Molly like this, not even with Fred and George.

"You promise me, you swear on your life you didn't" Said Molly, her face turning to her natural colour.

"I swear" told Harry truthfully.

"He's telling the truth Mum, Harry would never hurt you, you're like a mum to him" Said Ginny who was quite through all of this. Molly looked into her daughters eye's tying to find any hint of lying.

"I'm sorry, I believe you. Breakfast will be shortly, why don't you go get a wash and get dressed and I'll talk to you soon" she said with a guilt y smile and with that she left the room and closed the door.

"Merlin's beard I thought she was going to murder you Harry"

"So did I, did you see the colour of her face it looked like it was going to explode. What would have happened if we did have sex what would your mum have thought?" wondered Harry.

"To be honest I would love to make love to you but seeing Mum's face I think we should wait till I'm of age." replied Ginny hiding her face in Harry's arm, so he didn't see her turning red with what she just admitted.

"Well your birthday isn't long away, I could arrange that" He said in a mischievous voice.

"Harry Potter I love you!" she said and grabbed his face and kissed him like there was no tomorrow. They nearly forgot where they were until they heard Molly shouting on the floor above.

"What do you think you are doing? Get down stairs this instant. I would have thought you Hermione wouldn't be so ungrateful as to sleep with my son under my own roof. How dare you? Get down stairs now!"

Back in Harry's room, he and Ginny looked at each other for a split second before they were rushing around like headless chickens trying to wash and dress and get down stairs as quickly as possible trying not to get on Molly's bad side today.

With all the shouting all the Weasleys were now downstairs eating breakfast trying to catch every word. Through all the shouting there were several threats and whimpers coming from Ron and Hermione. Finally the door was open to reveal a very red eyed Hermione, a redder than red Ron and a silent but deadly Molly.

"I am going to make this clear for everybody. There will be no fooling around under my roof, I will however let Ron and Hermione share a room if they promise to keep the door open, that goes to you to Harry and Ginny. I understand that you are in love but being in love does not mean you have to make love all the time. Right I am going for a walk to calm myself down then when I return I will help you move each other's things. And George I don't want to see any **Weasley's Wizard Wheezes** about the house, if I do I am having them destroyed got it? I will be back in an hour or so... so don't do anything bad. Arthur will be here in a short while. He's finishing work early so I'll see you later."

They all sat in silence watching Molly walk through the woods until you could no longer see her. I t was a few minutes before anyone spoke.

"Right I don't know about you but I'm going to get all my products put them in a box and take them to the shop. It's been a while since I've been there so it will be good to get back, hard but good. Will someone send me an owl when mum's back? " George asked, getting up and headed up the stairs top his room.

The rest of them nodded and one by one got up and started tidying things away, cleaning the house, cooking, moving furniture and so on. Harry and Ginny decided to move Harry's things to Ginny's room partly because room was bigger, it had a bathroom attached and Ginny had so much stuff it would take weeks to move. They started by putting everything which was on the floor and under the double bed on top of it. Then they took everything off the walls and joining it to the mountain which was growing every minute. They then changed the colour of the walls from powder pink to nice calm light blue and white extras, like curtains and wardrobes using a simple spell _**onixia**__. _They summoned a bin with the spell_**acio bin. **_Ginny was left with the task of sorting out what was to keep, throw or donate from the big mountain on the bed, where as Harry was left to pack his thing from his old room and bring them to his new room.As he walked up the stairs he went into Ron and Hermione's room to see if he left anything in their room and to his surprise they were already done sorting the room. The double bed was facing the window, the wardrobes and desk was on the right of the room and there was a book shelf full of books which was all probably Hermione's except from the Quidditch books on the bottom shelf. The room had gone from white which was yellowing to a light green room. Where posters of _Chuddley_ _Canons h_ung, now there were pictures of Ron and Hermione together. It was all clean and smelt of lavender and roses.

"Look's different. Nice but different" he reassured Hermione.

"Thanks, I still can't believe Mum's letting us sleep in the same bed" Said Ron admiring his girlfriend's room.

"How's your room coming along?"Asked Hermione as she walked into the bathroom.

"Good, Gin's just sorting what she wants to keep and all that. It's funny you can actually see the floor. Did you know there laminate flooring in there?"

"What really?" questioned Hermione. "Even I didn't know that".

They all laughed together and chatted some more. They had a conversation on what they were going to do after Ginny goes back to Hogwarts for her final year. Harry and Ron were thinking of trying out for a national Quidditch team. There was a advert in the Daily Prophet for tryouts at the end of February and they were thinking of going, where as Hermione was thinking of becoming a journalist or work in the Ministry of Magic. Their conversation ended when they heard Mr. Weasley floo through the fire place.

"I better see how Ginny's doing; I only came up here to see if there was anything of mine here. Is there? " He asked looking around.

"Yes actually, I'll go get it" Said Ron, and within a few second he was returning with quite a big box full of things. "There go mate" He said handing them to him.

"I didn't think there would be this much" He told them as he turned towards the door.

"Thanks see you soon" And with that he went back downstairs and to his old room to pack.

It didn't take him long; he hadn't been in here long and so didn't unpack a lot. As he carried his trunk to Ginny's room he noticed not just 1 but 5 bin bags full of paper, books, clothes and washing stuff. He opened the door to find a fairly empty room. Half the shelves were empty, the wardrobe was also half empty and as he tuned into the attaching bathroom he was shocked to see an empty shelf just for him. He thought that with all the soaps and perfumes and stuff in bottles he would never have room in this bathroom for any of his stuff so he knew Ginny worked extra hard in here. As if on cue she walked in clutching a feather duster.

"Hey" she said with a big wide smile.

"Hi, Gin I didn't tell you to get rid of everything did I?"

"Nope but as I started searching through the pile on the bed I realized how much junk I keep and so I decided to search through everything and found so much stuff I didn't need. For instance, did you know that in my clothes and wardrobes I had clothes which I got when I was eight, and under the bed I found mouldy food from months ago and in the bathroom I found bottled and bottles of stuff for the bath which were years out of date? I didn't know I had so much!" As she finished she dropped on the bed and let out a big sigh.

"You take a nap. I'll unpack." He said and gave her a quick peck on her forehead.

"I love you Harry Potter with my whole heart."

"I love you too"

As soon as Harry unpacked he lay down next to Ginny and slept the day's happenings off. They didn't even wake when Molly came back or came to inspect their room.


	4. Dreaming Reality

**A/N** I hope you've enjoyed the story so far. In this chapter I'm going to skip a bit of time and this chapter is nearing to Christmas because I'm in a really Christmassy mood. They haven't gone back to Hogwarts yet or gone to look for jobs yet as Ginny wasn't starting back to school till January until the school is back up and running I hope you like it so Enjoy! X

As the seasons changed the winter got nearer and nearer. There were only a few weeks till Christmas and neither Harry nor Ginny had done their shopping. So one early cold, crisp morning they decided to head to Diagon Alley to get their gifts. The morning sun was not reaching them even though the sun was bright; the heat was not warming them up and so they had to wrap up. Harry wore a pair of jeans, checked shirt with a thermal top underneath it. A red jumper and a nice wool coat matched with a stripy scarf knitted by Mrs. Weasley many years ago. Ginny on the other hand was feeling the cold a lot more than Harry. She was wearing three pairs of socks which were tucked into a pair of muggle boots, a pair of thermals under her jeans, a top, jumper and a cardigan. A thick woollen coat and scarf, gloves, hat and ear muffs. She was twice the size of what she usually was. Harry found this hilarious.

Ginny hadn't passed her test to aperate on her own yet and so she linked with Harry and with a "_pop_" they landed in one of the side streets in Diagon Alley. They walked down the alley into the main street. Many people were there rushing around carrying a lot of bags and occasionally knocking into each other and apologising more than once. The shops were hectic too. The mums were in the shops searching for clothes that would grow with the kids and shoes that would last more than a term. The dad's where standing outside in the street trying not to look to board as the wives took forever choosing something and the children where gawping at the new broom which has just come out the "_Phoenix 6000_"; It can travel at 200mph at its best and can go from 0-60 in 2.8 seconds. It's the fastest broom in the world, but good quality comes at a hefty price. It was so expensive that the shop keeper didn't show the price.

"So where first?" Ginny asked as they were trying to dodge a lady who was losing control of her 5 kids and plenty of bags.

"Gringotts first, I need to do something which requires your help." He replied pulling her through the crowd. Numerous people stopped in their tracks noticing who they were but didn't get a chance to ask if their minds where playing tricks or not. As they reached Gringotts a goblin with very small black like death eyes opened the door for them. He gave them an evil stare as they walked past.

"Doesn't like me you see, annoyed that I let the dragon loose when we were finding all the horcruxes" Harry whispered in Ginny's ear for only her to hear him. She gave him a confused face but he just shook his head.

"How can I help you?"Said a deep husky voice. They looked up to find a face hidden by shade looking down at them.

"My name is Harry Potter and I would like to share my fortune with Ginerva Weasley here. I would like her to be able to use my coins whenever or wherever she pleases"

"What?!" she squealed. Her eyes widened in utter shock.

"I love you, and I won't love anybody else the way I love you. I want to share everything I have with you and since I have this then I'm sharing it with you." He looked down at her and smiled.

"Very well, can I check both of your wands for identification please?"Said the goblin. They handed their wands and the goblin took them wrapping his claw like fingers around them.

"Right then Mr Harry Potter and Miss Ginerva Weasley would you like to follow me to the office to sign the paperwork and then go to your vaults to check your money."

The ride to the vault was exciting but also very worrying to think that on either side of them was a 500 ft drop. The carriage stopped with a "_thud_" and they were forced forward by the force of the journey.

"Here we are" Said the goblin "Vault 687"

The goblin waved his wand and the bolts in the door started turning and chiming. It only lasted a few seconds. As the door opened they were met by hundreds of towers of gold coins and Knuts that their eyes had to readjust to the shining light. There were stacks upon stacks of gold, pots, jewellery and boxes over flowing with it's contents.

"Wow" was all Ginny could say.

"How much is in here?" Harry asked.

"In the Potter fortune there is 3milion galleons, 5,000kg of solid gold either in jewellery or possessions which are worth 4 million galleons, old pictures and chests worth 500,000 galleons and 4 houses which come to the sum of 5 million. In total you have 12.5 million galleons. You also have the black fortune which in total has 56 million galleons including 3 houses and 2 mansions. You also inherit the Storm fortune who was a distant relatives of the Potters which in total comes to 18 million Galleons. So all in all you have 93.5 million galleons. I will give you a moment." And with that the gremlin walked out and waited by the cart.

"There's so much." Ginny whispered, gazing around the huge vault. Why don't we take a bag and put some money in it and explore a little. All Ginny could do was nod.

_**Is this really happening? Am I rich? Harry did not just do this. This has to be a dream it has to be. But I remember waking up this morning because harry kissed my forehead and carried in kissing me until I kissed him back and then he didn't stop until mum shouted breakfast was ready and I don't remember falling asleep either. Maybe this isn't a dream. Maybe this is real. Maybe if I touch the gold I will know or not...Merlin's Beard! I'm not dreaming it's real!**_

Ginny silently put some galleons in her bag. She had never had this much gold in her life and now she has plenty. As her bag started filling up she looked up to find Harry standing near a chest. She walked over there quietly trying not to knock over anything.

"What is it Harry?"

"It was my Mum's and Dad's. They put stuff in here like letters and pictures and stuff which was important to them. I never knew."

"Why don't we take it back to the burrow with us and look through it properly then if you want." Harry nodded picked up the chest and put a shrinking charm on it so it would fit in Ginny's shoulder bag.

"Are ready to spend?"

"I'm a girl. Did I mention I was a girl? Of course I'm ready to spend." She laughed and made her way back to the door to find the goblin waiting.

"Are you both ready?" He asked

"Yes thank you" And with that they got into the carriage and headed back to the main street.

Ginny felt so wired carrying around so much money she didn't move her hand from her bag just to check it was still there. She wasn't sure what to do. She had never been allowed to spend this much on whatever she wanted. Money was always short in her family. Her mum knitted everything; they bought all their clothes from a second hand shop and all their books were passed down the family.

"You look like you've committed a crime or something" Harry said noticing her face and shifting eyes.

"I feel like I've committed a crime Harry."

"Well you haven't so stop being so worried" Harry and stopped and stroked her face. She smiled in return.

"Where are we going first?"Asked Ginny looking around at all the shops.

"We have so many presents to buy for people."

"Why don't we start with the bookshop _Parchment and plots_ so we can get 'Mione's present and maybe Ron's?"

"Great idea" Harry took her hand and lead her into the shop. The owner had put a warming charm on the room to make the shop more welcoming. Many people were just standing there looking at a random bookshelf just wanting to stay warm. Some even picked up a book so they looked like they interested but also were trying to stay warm. They spent about an hour in the book shop looking for books and squeezing past people. In the end they bought a Quidditch of the century book for Ron, Magic for all book 1 and potion's potion book 1 for Hermione. A book about how to do knitting patterns for Molly and Magical Workshop for Fred and a few books for Harry and Ginny's new school Books.

Next they went into the clothes shop to buy Charlie protective clothing for when he goes back to Romania. A new shrug for Molly and a new jacked for Fleur with matching boots. After then they went to the Leaky Cauldron for some butter beer, they also bought a few bottles so they could drink it later. Next they went into the Quidditch shop to get supplies. They got a broom servicing for Ron, New Quidditch protection kit for Ginny when she goes back to school. They then went to George's shop to get some sweets. They got everlasting toffee's , sour lemons drops and a new kind called splat-attack which make your ears turn yellow and they go slap and explode. The side affects only last 5 minutes but make you lose your hearing for that amount of time.

As they left the weather went colder, the first snow began to fall. Everyone in the street stopped and stared, watching this truly magical thing glide down from the heavens turning and spiralling toward the waiting people. Children laughed and jumped trying to catch these beautiful creations, some opened their mouths trying to taste the snowflakes. Harry pit his hand around Ginny's waist leaned down and kissed her on the lips. The kiss started as a peck but built into a full romantic smooch. Ginny was away in her own little world with Harry she only came back into the real world when with a _"pop"_ she found herself in muggle London. She had only been here once before but she would know it anywhere. The big buildings, the big screen on the side of the road saying stuff like don't drink and drive. And the roads, she would never forget the roads full of black cars called taxis and loads of different types of cars. It was weird seeing crowds of Muggles all dressed in weird clothes.

"Harry what are we doing here?" she asked bewildered.

"We are finishing our shopping. I thought we could look around here and see if we could get anything for Christmas. "

Ginny smiled and took Harry's hand. He took her to numerous shops and they bought some stuff for them and some more presents for his adopted family. It was obvious that Arthur was addicted to anything Muggle and so Harry had decided to get him something old fashioned. They went into a shop called "Annie's Antiques" and there they got him an old typewriter he could work on. They then went on to a shop called Harrods. Harrods is one of the most famous shops in London and sells everything which is good quality and so they decided to split up. Ginny went to look at the muggle clothing while Harry went to the jewellery. He had charmed her purse so all the galleons she had left turned into Muggle money so she could buy stuff if she wanted.

The jewellery section was huge. Each piece whether it was a huge piece covered in diamonds or rubies or if it was a simple gold necklace they all stood out. Harry decided to get Ginny a necklace for Christmas. He wanted a simple but elegant piece which would compliment her in every way so he went to the gold section and had a browse. He saw so many. There were ones with pendants, some with charms, and some with gems at the end. It was hard to choose but in the end he got a simple thin chain with a beautiful pendant with Celtic markings on. Inside the pendant was room for four pictures. Harry thought she would like to have him with her wherever she went even if he wasn't actually there. As he was walking out he saw the engagement ring section. He stopped and looked. Seeing them made him think of Ginny and a future. Through the battle with Voldemort he didn't think he would have a future. He knew he had to die and so he thought he would be dead this moment so he never thought of a future and now he was with Ginny does that mean he's got a future with Ginny? He didn't realize he was starring at this one ring. It was a plated gold ring, simple and beautiful with one small diamond in the middle. He was still in his fantasy when a voice disturbed his thoughts.

"It's a very nice ring isn't it sir." said a low pitched voice. He looked up to find a shop assistant talking to him.

"It is, very beautiful" Replied Harry agreeing.

_Did I just see harry walking from the ring section? Merlin's Beard is he going to propose to me? I love him so much. Should I tell him I saw him or should I wait till he actually asks? Wait I think. Oh I'm so excited! _

"I got everything did you?" Ginny asked Harry as they saw each other at one of the entrance.

"Yeah I did, I'm so tired. Are you ready to go home?" He asked. She nodded putting her arm around his waist. He replied but putting his arm around her shoulder.

"I love you Harry. More than you'll ever know"

"I love you too. C'mon munch kin let's get back. I bet your mums wondering where we are."

And with that they went down an abandoned alley deep enough so no one who was passing on the main street would see them and with a "_pop_" landed in the Burrow entrance. It was darkening outside and so they knew that most of the Weasleys were sleeping and so they crept into the Burrow careful not to make too much noise with their bags. They reached their room, took off their clothing, put some pyjamas on and fell onto the bed.

"Good night" Said Mrs. Weasley, who was passing their room. She probably waited up for them.

"Night" they mumbled and with that sleep engulfed them.


	5. The day before it all begins

**A/N thanks for reading so far. Sorry it's took me so long to upload this chapter I had writers block . But I've unblocked it now . This chapter is on Christmas Eve and Christmas day. Enjoy! **

The atmosphere in the Burrow was peaceful yet hectic. The Burrow was decorated in flying fairies, glistening pixies, and a fresh pine tree which was now decorated in magical crackers, extendable tinsel and bubals in all the colours of the rainbow. And underneath the beautiful tree was a mountain of rectangles, squares, triangles, enormous shapes and small shapes all wrapped in different paper. Some sparkling, some carefully wrapped by the women of the house and some ripped and battered by the men of the house. The whole family and extended family were all happy and cheerful each looking forward to the next day and all its events.

The smell from the kitchen was drifting up all the floors. The smell of freshly cooked biscuits and pastry's engulfed the atmosphere. As soon as you smelt this homely smell all you wanted was a taste of this mysterious heaven. As soon as the scent reached the ceiling all the troops of the Burrow gathered in the kitchen to watch the brilliance being created and to hopefully get a quick sample. The taste was mouth watering. There were fireworks going off in every mouth. It was tangy, spicy yet sweet warming taste. It was a very curious yet knowing taste.

After several trays were demolished they all got back to their tasks for the day. Molly and Arthur put extendable charms of the Burrow to make room for all the guest, Percy went off to the station to pick up his girlfriend Violet. She was spending Christmas with the Weasleys. Bill was unpacking his things with Fleur. Harry and Ginny had already finished their tasks and so were relaxing and getting into the Christmas mood. George was giving his girlfriend Angelina a tour around the Burrow and Ron was hiding in his room with Hermione doing who knows what, and soon Harry's godson Teddy was coming, he had just had his first birthday and was growing so fast.

Harry had seen Teddy a few times but not as much as he hoped, he meant to go visit more but somehow he was always busy with the Court in the Ministry, sending Death Eaters to Azkaban and spending time with his new family he didn't know where the time had gone. He remembered his laugh; it was capable from turning anyone in the same room to laugh along with him no matter what mood he was in. He remembered his crystal blue eyes which shine with delight and his hair was strange to say the least. He was Metamorphmagus like his mother. His hair could change any colour. He got sent a picture not that long ago of Teddy with purple hair. Harry couldn't wait till he arrived; he had so much to tell him, fun stories and jokes, some videos he took with the binoculars a few years ago in the Quidditch world cup.

It was nearly nightfall and everyone had just finished their wonderful Christmas eve dinner and full to the brim of delicious cooked food and desserts. There mouth could still taste each individual course and flavour and all its spices. It was a delicious slow cooked stew full of vegetables and to follow a cranberry and apple pie topped with lashings of cream. It was just passed nine when the Weasley clock on the mantelpiece moved to say that Teddy and Andromeda (His grandmother) had changed from home to traveling which meant they were on their way to the burrow and in a short time he would be reunited with hid amazing godson.

Harry didn't have to wait long till the flames in the fire burst with heat and suddenly a woman stood in the kitchen carrying a wriggling child trying to get out of her arms to go see everyone. He had grown a little and was a bit wobbly on his feet but walked quite well for a child of one years of age. He was covered in little snow flakes, no doubt he had a little roll in it before they came. He coat was zipped up right to the top and it was a little bit big for him, you could just see these little mittens pocking out. His neck was wrapped in what seemed like a Gryffindor scarf which probably belonged to his Dad. Everyone said he was very clever for his age seeing as he spoke a few words.

"Haw Haw!" screamed Teddy as he found Harry's face in midst the crowd.

"Hi Tedds" He said as he opened his arms which Teddy stumbled straight into them. Not expecting so much force he fell backwards but luckily landed on the comfy couch. Ginny came and sat next to them.

"Rin Rin" Teddy couldn't quite manage his "G" yet. Teddy laughed and he turned his hair the same colour to match Ginny.

"You're so clever Tedds" Said Harry and with that Teddy smiled his widest grin to show everyone he was getting some teeth.

"When your tooth falls out you have to remember to keep it and put it under your pillow when you go to sleep" Harry told Teddy.

"Why?"

"Because the tooth fairies will come and take the tooth and change it into a whole galleon."

Everyone in the room looked at him oddly. They heard about goblins and fairies and they lived with magic but they have never heard about tooth fairies. Harry looked from Teddy's big eyes to every other pair in the room.

"It's a muggle thing" He answered everyone's unspoken question.

As time passes everyone had chance to say hello to Teddy. It was hours later and nobody noticed the time. It was past 11pm on Christmas eve Teddy was sleepy yet excited for in an hour it will be Christmas day. The family said their good nights and made their way up to their rooms. Teddy was staying in Harry and Ginny's room while he's here to give Andromeda some space and to let Harry and Ginny get to know Teddy better. The whole house went quite and silent. There was no dripping tap or creaking floorboard. The only sound to be heard was snores here and here. None of them woke until their personal alarm clock woke them.


	6. The day it all begins

A/N sorry it takes me forever to upload! I just don't know what to write but luckily for you my readers I am on my Christmas break so I am in a Christmassy mood and I have time to write and stuff. I am so grateful to all my readers and fan fictioners who add my story to favourites or whatever and I am truly grateful to the amazing people who leave a review. Thank you and I hope you enjoy xx Merry Charismas

(This is the second part and so it is on Christmas morning and a few things may happen which might surprise you or maybe not but anyhow enjoy! )

Ginny woke to a strange light on her face. It was too bright, too close. She squinted to see where this strange unexpected surprise was coming from. All She could see was a circle of light and a silhouette of a small person behind it, which only made the brightness seem more bright, not to mention she was in a semi dark room.

"Hello?" She asked the light silently trying not to wake her Harry. She liked the sound of that. Harry was hers and no one else's. He was sleeping silently. His face was all smoothed out and his muscular arms were around Ginny's waist trying to stay close to her. The light flickered and turned off revelling a very tired looking child. He was only a head above the mattress and was wearing a muggle cartoon of Thomas the Tank.

"Teddy? Is that you?"

"Win Win! It's cwismas! Pwesant?. " he asked in his angelic voice.

"Oh Teddy, I would love to open my presents with you but it's only.." She looked at the alarm clock next to the bed. "It's only 4 in the morning why don't you come and join me and Harry and sleep for a bit and wake up a bit later with everyone else so we can all open our presents. Sound like a good idea?" She asked looking into his father's eyes. Teddy nodded and tried to scramble onto the bed but only succeeding by crawling over Harry.

"What goin on?" He asked groggily. His eye's adjusted and was met by a charming little angelic face.

"Oh hello Teddy. Merry Christmas" He said sounding more awake by the second. "Shall we go downstairs and open our presents?"

"Harry love, its only four in the morning maybe we should all sleep a bit longer?" Ginny asked.

"That's probably a good idea." He replied. "Now how are we going to get you, you little monkey off to..." But without even having the chance to finish his sentence, Teddy was already curled up in a ball between Harry and Ginny.

"Well that was easy." They both laughed quietly at the strangely peaceful Teddy.

They snuggled together. Ginny watched Harry fall back asleep within minutes. But Ginny couldn't. She could hardly wait to open that little box and see a ring and become Harry's fiancé. _I wonder what the ring is going to be like. Will he ask me in front if everyone or on our own? When did he ask my parents' permission? I can hardly believe it. In a few short hours I will be the happiest woman alive._ "Harry James Potter, I love you with my entire heart and no matter what happens that will never change." She whispered into the once again silence. And with that she fell into a peaceful morning sleep.

As the morning woke up the sky was crystal white and fresh snow had fallen on the ground making everything a blank canvas. The door to Harry and Ginny's room crept open and pairs of feet tip toed in.

"Ready...three...two...one...now!"

"WAKE UP SLEEPY HEADS IT'S CHRISTMAS" shouted the whole Burrow clan including Charlie who had gotten back from Romania and Bill and Fleur who came over not long ago. The sleeping group awoke with a start. Ginny was so shocked she fell out of bed, Harry went into defensive drive and grabbed his wand and got into an attacking possession and Teddy just stared.

"Calm down it's only us Harry; you don't need to kill us." Bill said.

"Sorry, usually when you get waken up with loud shouting you sort off expect the worse." Harry put his wand down and picked up a still staring Teddy.

"It's ok Teddy it's just our silly family." Harry whispered in Teddy's ear. Just then he started crying.

"Teddy what's wrong, don't worry everything is fine" Ginny cooed whilst climbing off the floor and crawling over the bed.

" Cwismas gone!" Cried Teddy.

"No you silly sausage, you just slept for a bit longer than we thought. Do you know when you came into our room at 4 in the morning and I told you to sleep a bit longer, well we have and now it's 10 and it's the perfect time to open all your presents. "

"I wondered when Teddy got here." Andromeda mumbled to himself.

"Cwismas not gone?"

"No, I promise" Answered Molly. "Why don't you come down stairs and open all your presents and after I will make a huge breakfast. What do you think Teddy? "

"Din din!" he giggled, wiped his tears and jumped into the waiting arms of Molly.

One by one they walked down the stairs only to be shell-shocked by the amount of presents under the tree, on the sofa, pretty much all in the lounge and in a bit of the kitchen. As they made their way through the path that Ron had made as he was the first one down, they each moved presents and found a seat.

"Right then I can see that you are all covered by presents so why don't we pick a present then read out the name of who it belongs and give it to them, sound good?" asked Arthur.

Everyone agreed and nodded and bent down and picked up the nearest present.

"I'll start" Said Ginny who was closest to the tree."And the first one is for 'Mione from Bill and Fleur." She handed it to 'Mione who whipped it open. Everyone stared.

"What? I love Christmas even more then the next person. I can't help but show my excitement. " She finished opening her present and looked inside. There was a small box and neatly wrapped present. She whipped the tissue paper off and inside was a cashmere cardigan with a lace collar and cuffs, and inside the box was a pair of golden bows with a pearl hanging off them. _No dought fleure picked them and wrapped them. _Hermionethought to herself.

"Oh there beautiful thank you so much."

"You are very velcome" Said Fleur with a smile.

"pwesnats?" said a moody Teddy.

Everyone looked at Arthur all thinking the same. Arthur looked in everyone one of his extended family.

"OK, scrap that idea everybody tuck in!"

There were numerous cheers and laughs. The room jumped into action. People were diving over each other to find their presents, throwing present at each other and laughing and talking and thanking each other for the gifts. Molly asked everyone if they found a present for her put it on the armchair so she could go round with a bin bag to put the wrapping paper in. It took nearly an hour to open all the presents. Teddy was in his element. He couldn't get over how many peasants he had received and there was still more on its way. With every present newly opened there was a squirm of laughter. In the end Teddy ended up with a toy broom stick with only hovers four feet in the air, three sets of clothes, child Hogwarts uniform, miniature Quidditch set which included a golden snitch, new books and games and shoes, and homemade fudge and chocolate, WWW treat and snack box, a pack of exploding snap and of course a Weasley jumper with the letter T on it. He was made up.

Ginny was to nervous every present she opened it wasn't the ring she wanted. She got many amazing things and was grateful but never fully satisfied. After she opened her last present she started getting paranoid and started looking around for any presents left. As she scanned the room for the fifth time she looked to her love of her life he was too busy watching Teddy and opening his remaining presents. She felt tears in her eyes she couldn't stop she wanted the ring so bad.

"Oh Ginny this is for you from Harry, it was under all my peasants." Ron passed her the present.

"You ok?" Asked Ron. "It looks like you have been crying."

"I'm fine I'm just really happy" Ron was good enough with that answer.

_is this the ring? Omg he's going to do it in front of everyone! _

"What's that Ginny?" Asked Bill.

Everyone and stopped what they were doing and looked. _OMG everyone knew. This is going to be perfect._ She thought. Harry turned around to look at her. She carefully took the neatly tied bow off and opened the red velvet bow. Ginny's heart was pounding. _This is it! OMG! Ginny just breath..._ She lifted the lid. Her heart dropped. She reached her hand into the box to show everyone what she had received.

"That necklace is beautiful Ginny, Harry you have such good taste." Commented Hermione.

_Necklace she thought not a ring OMG what have I done. He doesn't love me. _That was it she couldn't hold it in any longer, she was crushed. The tears started flowing out, she couldn't stop them.

"Ginny?" Harry asked alarmed.

"I'm sorry, I can't do this." And with that she got up and ran outside. She kept running. She didn't know where to go. It was freezing outside and she didn't grab something to keep warm. She didn't stop when she heard everyone shouting or when she reached the icy patch by the pond. She just kept going. Eventually she stopped she needed to breath. She looked around her, she didn't recognize anything. She started freaking out she didn't know what to do. Her only sensible idea was to go back the way she came but she couldn't remember. It was still bright outside she wasn't hysterical yet but she wanted to go back. She got out her wand and muttered a spell which she hadn't used in years. It was a spell that leads her back to the place she wanted to go to the most. It took a while for her to move. She had been standing there for a while and her feet started to go numb. She willed herself to go on. Her wand was pointing east, then her wand took her left then right then right again until she remembered the way back. She was by the oak tree and magical place that Harry had bought them all on a picnic. All she had to do was keep walking in a straight line until she reached the Burrow. She remembered it took her family 45 minutes to get back but as she was walking on her own and was in a bit of a hurry to beat the darkening sky. Within 20 minutes she saw the light of the Burrow.

"Ginny? I've found her! She's on her way here!" screamed Hermione, "Where have you been? Why did you run off like that?"

"It wasn't a ring" she cried. "When me and Harry went shopping I saw him in the ring section and I thought he was going to propose. And when I saw the necklace I just...Just..." Ginny looked at her hopelessly,

"You just ran so you could deal with what you just went through." She replied finishing off her sentence. Ginny burst our crying. Hermione put her arms around her and rocked her back and forth. "Shhh don't cry , shhh all you have to do is tell Harry what you just told me."

"B..bu..but he doesn't love me otherwise that would have been a ring in the box not a necklace"

"Is that what you think?" Ginny and Hermione both jumped at the sound of Harry's voice.

"You don't think I love you? Ginerva Molly Weasley I love you more than you will ever know. I will always love no matter what. Ginny you are my life now and I would do anything for you. One thing that will never change when we get old and grey and wrinkly that I will always love you and I am grateful every day that I get to wake up next to you and spend all day with you. I love that you're the first person I see in the morning and the last I see at night. I love you." He said with tears in his eyes for he has never said any of his true emotions out loud before for everyone to hear.

"Oh Harry I love you too, I'm so sorry I just jumped to conclusions and I broke my own heart but hearing you say all of that stuff makes me feel like such an idiot for doubting you. I love you so so so much its unbelievable. I'm sorry I ran off I really am but I thought it was an engagement ring and..."

"Ginny if I was going to propose to you I would get down on one knee if front of your whole family" He got down on one knee and he knew that the whole family was behind him.

"I would say that you are the most wonderful thing to ever enter my life, you are beautiful and amazing and I love you to my hearts content." He said these words staring right into her big brown eyes. _OMG he is actually proposing. _She looked at the crowd to try and find Hermione to see if this was really happening, she found her snuggled up to Ron she knew exactly what Ginny was thinking and a huge smile lit her face and she nodded. Ginny's smile widened. She looked back to Harry who was staring back at her.

Harry continued "I would take a box out of my pocket and show you a ring " He did so and he opened the box. Ginny gasped, it was beautiful, It was a golden thin ring with a emerald in the middle and two small diamonds newt to the jewel. It shined in the sun and it looked just like the colour of Harry's eyes.

"And I would ask you to be my wife and so Ginerva Molly Weasley will you do me the greatest honour in becoming my wife?" Harry's eyes sparkled and a huge grin spread across his face.

"YES YES YES YES YES!" she jumped on Harry and kissed him passionately until he broke it off to out the ring on her finger. Everyone cheered and congratulated them. It seemed like they all had forgotten about the previous troubles and everyone went inside to celebrate. The rest of Christmas Day went smoothly. Ginny spent most of the night on Harry's knees. As the night came they all said their goodnights and Harry and Ginny went upstairs. They put a silencing charm on their room because tonight was a night of celebration.


	7. Offer extended

A/N: I hope you like the story so far. I can't stop saying this but thank you for reading my story so far I am very grateful BUT please review! I want to know what you think!

Ginny woke to a wonderful snowy day. Her true love was sleeping peacefully next to her with his arms around her. Although they were only covered by a thin duvet it felt warm and right to be there. As she looked down at her forth finger on her left hand she still couldn't believe she got engaged to the best person in the world. She wriggled a bit so she was facing her sleeping beauty and kissed him on the cheek. She kept kissing him gently to wake him up.

Harry opened his eyed slowly. They were unfocused until a hand passed him his glasses. As he put the round glasses on his face his eyes were met by the sight of a wonderfully gorgeous woman who will one day be his wife. The smile on his face crept up until his eyes were shining. Ginny was dazzling. The sun rays were hitting her and making her beauty shine.

"Morning love"

"Morning" A giggle slipped out o Ginny's lips.

"What?" asked Harry, looking around. He looked at Ginny who was now in hysterics; she was even crying she was laughing so much.

"Ow my belly, stop making me laugh" but Harry's expression made her laugh more. Finally, Harry saw his reflection on a mirror next to the wardrobe. He couldn't contain himself he was laughing more than Ginny. (And that was saying something). After endless minutes Harry calmed down enough to stand up and put some clothes on, but Ginny could not stop. With a great struggle Harry got Ginny dressed. As Ginny finally managed to wipe the tears off her face and walk to the door they heard a loud voice coming from downstairs.

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE UP TO HARRY JAMES POTTER, BUT THAT'S MY DAUGHTER!"

"AND THAT OUR SISTER" shouted more voices.

But this just made them laugh even harder. Harry was turning red with embarrassment and too much laugher and Ginny had her legs crossed to try and stop her wetting herself and she was laughing in silence like an elderly person. Only a few seconds later they heard an army of people running up the stairs.

"But what if they're doing something?" asked Ron turning redder than his hair imagining what they would find.

"Then I will be the one to destroy Harry Potter, Show Voldemort how it's done." Shriek Mrs. Weasley. The fellow Weasley's shut themselves up.

"On the count of 3, one...two...THREE!" They burst open the door. They couldn't believe what they were seeing. Not clothes all over the floor and Harry and Ginny trying to cover themselves up but Harry and Ginny on the floor actually rolling around. They forgot what they were laughing about but they just couldn't stop laughing.

"Ow I need to pee! Stop making me laugh" cried Ginny, half in pain half in hysterics. No one could keep a straight face. Hermione was laughing in Ron's shoulder, Ron was sniggering, George was wiping away some tears, Bill and Fleur were trying to stand but both fell over in heaps of laughter, Teddy was smiling but not really sure why, Andrea (The new nickname for Teddy's grandmother) was silent giggling and Mr and Mrs. Weasley were leaning on each other for balance trying to stop themselves from laughing to hard.

It was hours before they all stopped giggling and stopped bursting out laughing when a period of silence fell. It was late and everyone was in the kitchen of the Burrow. They had just finished their amazing food as always cooked by the amazing chef called Mrs. Weasley. They all were sat around the table. All in their pairs were talking quietly.

"You two were very quiet last night" Said Mrs. Weasley. Everyone in the room stopped talking and looked around to see who she was talking about. Her eyes were set on Harry and Ginny, like a vulture looking at it's pray. All eyes turned on them.

"Well we don't snore or talk in our sleep so why wouldn't we be quite?" asked Ginny. Harry was just turning redder and redder so you didn't know where the beginning of Ginny's hair was.

"Well dear, I used to be a teenager you know...and when we got engaged we..."

"Molly dear, I don't think they want to know about the night when we got engaged." Said Mr. Weasley very quickly. Mrs. Weasley looked very hurt but then calmed down a bit. The silence fell on the room. It was the most awkward silence Harry had ever witnessed. He guessed that everyone knew what they did. The Weasley men all had the same look in their eye, it was saying _I know you love and you're engaged but she's my sister. _Nobody moved.

Finally Fleur broke the silence. "So 'Arry and Ginny, wat wer u laughing so ard about tis morning?"

"Oh yeah, we never did find out. So what was it?" Ron asked.

"Um...Oh I remember it actually wasn't that funny thinking back." Replied Ginny, Her mind far away and her eyes unfocused.

"So what was it?" Asked Hermione, bringing Ginny back from the past.

"Harry's hair, it was messier than usual and it just made me laugh"

Everyone stared at her. "Is that it?" numerous people asked.

"Yep" replied Harry, smiling, thinking back to that very morning.

"You two are so strange" Sighed George.

"Look who's talking" And with that everyone laughed, got up and went to bed.

Over the next couple of days thought turned toward what they would be doing after the Christmas holidays ended. George had decided to carry on with the shop to keep their dream alive and he had new ideas and he decided to name some new products after Fred. Ginny still had a year left in Hogwarts, but because of the war school didn't start this year until January the 8th. Hermione, Ron and Harry didn't know what to do.

It was January the 2nd. New Year was great. There was a big party for the family. Mrs. Weasley cooked and amazing tea and even did a buffet so the guests could nibble all night. Ron obviously didn't move from the table and ate most of it. The snow was still falling and it showed no sign of stopping. The clouds filled the sky so no blue was visible. As Harry looked out of the window he watched the white canvas change. In the distance were 4 owls. One was sheer black, one was sheer brown and one was a mixture and one looked a lot like Hedwig.

"Owls!" shouted Harry. There was numerous thudding of people coming down. Moments later the family were in the kitchen waiting for the unexpected news that would come. Harry opened the window and one by one the owls flew in, each on bringing a gust of wind. They landed in front of Ginny, Harry, Hermione and Ron. The owls held their legs out and each person untied the letter they were sent. Ginny opened hers.

_Dear Miss Ginerva Weasley, _

_ I am delighted to invite you back to Hogwarts for your last year. We are also pleased to tell you that all of Hogwarts is now open. The train will leave on the 8__th__ of January at 11am in platform nine and three quarters. Because the school has opened late we will be starting school lessons at 8am and finish lessons at 6pm to make sure our students catch up on all lessons. I would like to congratulate on becoming a prefect and for your engagement to Mr Harry James Potter. Might I say you make a wonderful couple. The password for the Prefects room is Quidditch and the password to the Gryffindor common room in bubble glass. I wish you well and hope to see you soon. The list of the things you will need on the second sheet of paper _

_Yours sincerely, _

_Headmistress, Minerva McGonagall. _

_P.S I would also like to award you the title of Gryffindor Quidditch Captain. _

Ginny's smile just grew and grew. All her hopes for school had come true.

"What's the letter?" Asked Mrs. Weasley

"It's a Hogwarts letter"

"Anything new?" Asked Harry

"School starts earlier and finishes later to catch up on the time we missed, I'm a prefect and Gryffindor Quidditch Captain."

"Oh my baby is all grown up and becoming captains and prefect, oh I'm so proud!" shriek Mrs. Weasley whilst making her way to Ginny to give her one o her crushing hugs.

"Thanks mum." said Ginny hugging her back.

There was a lot of hugs and back hitting and congratulations going on before anyone realised the other letters haven't been opened.

"What's in your letter?" asked Ginny putting her arms around Harry's waste.

Harry opened his letter.

_Dear Mr Harry James Potter, _

_I would like to see you in my office in Hogwarts on the 4__th__ of January at 10am to discuss your future. I would like to congratulate you in your engagement to Miss Ginerva Weasley. _

_I hope to see you soon, please return the owl with a yes or no. _

_Yours sincerely, _

_Head Mistress, Minerva McGonagall _

Harry finished reading his letter out.

"I got the same, and Ron" Said Hermione.

"I wonder what she wants" asked Ron.

"I don't know but I'm going" Said Harry

"Me too" agreed Hermione

"Fine I'll go to." Grumbled Ron.

It was late in the evening when Harry and Ginny were on the sofa talking. Harry wondered what would happen when Ginny was in school. They would only see each other on holidays. Ginny saw the worry in his eyes.

"Harry what's wrong?"

"How are we going to cope?" He asked.

"Harry I don't understand you"

"When I had to leave you it was one of the hardest things I had to do and now I spend every day with you and I can't stand being apart from you and If you go to Hogwarts and I find a job the next time I will see you is at Easter, then summer then Christmas and it's not enough. I can't lose you again. " At the end his voice turned into a whisper. _Even though the battle ended months ago he still feels pain_, Ginny thought to herself.

"Harry it's going to be ok. We're going to be fine and it's all going to workout."

Harry knew he would find a way to be with Ginny. He loved her and that's all that matters.

Ten o clock on the dot Harry, Ron and Hermione all landed on the stone floor in the Headmistresses office in Hogwarts, a place where Harry called this home, a place where so many loved ones entered and left and where so many loved ones fought and fell. He was about to wonder off when a familiar voice bought him back to the present.

"Good Morning, would you like to sit down?" asked Professor McGonagall.

All three of them sat in the chairs which had been placed for them on the other side of the desk. The office wasn't so much different from when Dumbledore was there. The books were a little neater, there were flowers in a vase on the desk and there was now a portrait of Dumbledore sitting in the Head chair in his office.

"Now you're probably wondering what I asked you here for, well I wondered if you would consider returning to Hogwarts, what do you think? I know that technically you are too old now but seeing as you were absent all last year and the war I have allowed all the seventh year students to come back and get their N.E. if they wish."

"I never saw myself coming back, I always thought that was it but can we really come back?" Hermione asked.

"Yes Miss. Granger you are all welcome to come back, and if you three would come back I would make you a long with Miss. Weasley Head students. I know there is only suppose to be two but as I am Headmistress and the Wizarding world owns you a lot I think that would be fine. Will you except?"

"I would love to come back, thank you professor." The headmistress nodded at Hermione in thanks then turned to look at Harry and Ron.

"What about you two?"

"Be alright I suppose." grunted Ron.

"I would love to come back but what would we be learning? the same as last year, our options then?"

"That is correct Mr. Potter you will have a different timetable yes but all the same lessons."

"Professor who will be teaching defence against the dark arts lesson?"

"That position is still open so I was hopping, other professor could teach the basics but would you be able to continue with Dumbledore's Army? just until a new professor has been selected?"

"I suppose I could with the help of these two."

"That will be fine, moving on as you may know classes will start earlier and end later and there will be classes for two hours on Sunday morning, also most of the castle has been rebuilt and it is only the fourth floor that is to be complete. The Quidditch pitch has been rebuilt so Quidditch will able to continue and as you know I have selected Miss. Weasley to be our captain but I am also asking you Mr. Potter, with the both of you leading and you Mr. Weasley in goal we will be unstoppable. Any way I have decided that there will be a new tournament for Quidditch which will involve all the school which competed in the Tri Wizards cup and I am considering organizing trip to the Muggle world for the students who chose Muggle studies. This year will challenging and long but there will be amazing moments and I want this school to survive it all. I am very grateful that you are all returning. I will send a list of the things you will need along with all the passwords and everything you will need to know about the school as it is today. Lastly on the train you will have your own carriage and you will be expected to patrol the corridor to look out for trouble. When you will arrive you will be staying in the prefects rooms on the third floor, Mr. Potter and Miss Weasley will be in one room and Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger will be in the other. Again I would like to congratulate the couple on your engagement.

Well I am grateful to you all well I would love you to stay but I have a busy time ahead of me to make sure everything is ready for our students. Here is a list of the things you will need. I will see you soon." And with that she waved them away as they stepped into the fire place and shouted the Burrow.

The three of them were in the kitchen discussing their meeting.

"It's taken a long while to get the school back to the way it was hasn't it?"

"Yes Ron, but I'm surprised it hasn't taken longer. The school had been protected for hundreds of years but enchantments that every Head teacher out on them and they are extremely powerful and so when the war happened, some of the enchantment broke the castle was left venerable."

"I wonder who was helping rebuild that castle." asked Harry.

"Anyone who wanted to help, there has been posters up asking for help and half of the ministry is there helping probably there way of saying they were involved in us winning the battle. There just trying to look good nut everyone now sees them as what they really are."

"Percy, Bill and Charlie have been there helping too, they started a few days ago just after Christmas, they only found out then so they went straight over."

"It's going to be weird going back isn't it?"

"How so Harry?"

"Well firstly its where it all happened, we're going to have to face it ever day when were walking to class or going to dinner or whatever, plus this is the first year there will be no Voldemort as a teacher or a book or in person and in some ways this is going to be the only normal year we have ever had. We're going to have a year like were suppose to."

"When you put it like that, yes it is weird but this might actually be the best year ever, I mean were all prefects, on the Quidditch team there is a Quidditch tournament. The only thing that won't change is Hermione will still be the cleverest in the class, Neville will still have a weird looking plant and Luna will still wear radishes in her ears."

For the rest of the afternoon the three of them were all talking about their memories and telling stories to Molly about what happened. The conversation still carried on even when everyone had arrived for dinner only this time they were talking about memories from different generations and hearing about the trouble Bill and Charlie got up to while Percy was always the good one. The night drew in and there was still laughter to be heard, it was only when the fire whiskey was brought out that conversations started to make no sense and people were dragged to bed or nearby sofas.


	8. The sorrow of moving on

**A/N: Thanks for sticking with me, sorry I changed the chapter a bit if you haven't noticed you should look back at the ending but if you can't be bothered Harry, Hermione and Ron are no longer professors but students I wanted Harry and Ginny to be closer, and I have also added a bit to the Gringotts scene in another chapter. Sorry I have so long to upload another chapter I know it's frustrating for I am also waiting for other authors to upload .It's taken so long because I have exams and I have been busy also. I really do hope you like this chapter, always remember to review good or bad I don't care (don't get me wrong I like good reviews but I am grateful for any.) Like I said Enjoy! **

The smell from the Burrow's kitchen is always welcoming. From the garden in the Burrow Harry could see Mrs. Weasley moving around the kitchen checking numerous large pans. Ginny was away helping her dad and so she hadn't heard the news yet so Harry was waiting for her. The winter air was freezing. The icicles were creating a frozen waterfall effect on the tree's that surrounded his home. Fresh snow had fallen upon the grass making the scenery heavenly. The clouds were still white carrying snow.

"Harry dear why don't you come inside and get a warm drink you bones must be frozen. Didn't Ron tell you? Ginny isn't back till tonight"

"What!?" He ran into the kitchen and flung himself by the fire trying to warm up. Mrs. Weasley just laughed and flicked her wand at the tea pot; with the help of magic Mrs. Weasley had a bubbling cup of tea in her hands.

"Mum you are the best thank you" She handed him the cup and he took it willingly taking a sip no matter the temperature. Mrs. Weasley froze. Harry immediately jumped to his feet bracing himself for an attack. His ears and eyes scanning around waiting for a line of red or green light. The seconds wore on, it was only then Harry realised there was no attack. He lowered his wand and tried to remember what had happened to make Mrs. Weasley freeze. Harry looked at her trying to get a clue; her eyes were filled with ready to flow tears. _I was sitting in front of the fire, she handed me a cup of tea and I said thanks mum...what's so strange about that...wait...mum... _

"I'm so so..Sorry, I...I didn't mean to. I can't be here..." He grabbed a coat which was hanging by the back door and ran off to the end of the Burrow's garden. Mrs. Weasley was shouting after him but all he could hear was mumbles he reached the fence and with a_ pop _he was gone.

"Molly, were home." The flames of the fire place had just turned green. The clock on the wall had just moved two of its hands. Arthur and Ginny's were now home.

"Mum, Mum! Where are you?"

"Ginny, I'm here now don't shout the place down."She stepped into the house from the back garden. Her shoes with snow on the toes and her cheeks red with cold. Ginny noticed the tear stained face of her mother. She quickly ran over and held her mother like a child. Ginny was taller than her mum now, she never noticed how much she had grown. It seemed no matter how tall her mother was she always seemed taller, someone to look up to when in doubt or in trouble which is most times.

"Molly love, what happened?" Arthur's worried tone closing in a whisper. He look at the clock alarmed, all of his loved ones were either on safe or home but not Harry.

"Molly where is Harry?"

"Harry?" squeaked Ginny's voice now worried.

"Oh, Arthur, I know he didn't mean to and I made it worse I know I did, I didn't mean to but it was so wonderful..."The rest of her sentence was cut off by another tight hug.

"Mum, is Harry ok?"

"I think so, I mean he's shocked I know he is but he's not harmed."

"Mum, what happened?"

"He called me Mum, I mean I know I have heard it for so many years from you lot, but Harry was so young when his parents died I doubt he could say any words and for him to call me mum, without him realising it I think...I think he feels guilty."

"I think I know where he would go, how long has he been gone?" Asked Ginny. They were sitting in the living room; Arthur and Ginny were both facing Molly with worried expressions.

"About an hour or so; I didn't want to pressure him or overcrowd him. He's lived here most holidays and ever since the war and I know when he needs company and when he doesn't, so I just left him be, but maybe it's time now."

"I'll go; I know how to bring him back to the real world. I shouldn't be long." Ginny git up from her seat. Grabbed her coat, Gryffindor scarf and mittens and headed out the door. This would be the first time apparating on her own but she didn't dwell on her, Harry needed her, _my Harry needs me. _

It was still the same when he and Hermione visited here last Christmas. The frost gave a clear shine on the gravestones, the snow was still a few inches thick upon the ground, and the church lights were still to be seen for the headstones of Lilli and James Potter. The wreath from Hermione was still fresh and colourful, _whatever spell she put on it, it works. _Harry made a mental note to ask Hermione when it was. He sat on the ground not caring that the snow would melt and give him a wet bum and he did not care that it was below freezing. He was near his real mum and dad and he liked it. He sat in silence for a while not knowing what to say but also not wanting to say anything.

"He mum and dad, it's me Harry. I know I should come more but It's not that I can't it's more like I don't know what to do when I'm here. I can't really talk about our memories because I don't remember any of them if we had them." He took a deep breath trying to steady his voice.

"The real reason I came here today is I called someone else mum. I didn't mean to or maybe I did, I don't know. " He took another deep breath; tears were falling down his cheeks. His eyes were starring at the engraved sentence in his mum and dad's gravestone. _The last enemy to be defeated is death. "_Why did you have to go? I know you did it to save my life but sometimes I feel like it was a waste of your life; I never got the chance to know you. Sometimes I wish I could go back to the days and just watch like I would be watching a film but I would get to know you and jokes we shared or the toys I couldn't sleep without or what you did to make me stop crying or stories about how you two started your life together. I will never get that and I'm so jealous, why us? Why not another family? Don't get me wrong I wouldn't wish it on another family but I wish we could have been a normal family...

The person I called mum is a lovely woman called Mrs. Weasley, I don't know if you knew her but she is amazing. She loves me like I am one of her own. In her family I had brothers and a sister and we battle over breakfast and laugh at each other's jokes and we all love each other, even if we don't say it. I share a room with the most fantastic girl in the whole world. She's like you mum; she had fiery red hair and hazel eyes. She's an amazing Quidditch player, I'd say she's better than you dad. I wish you could meet her you would both love her just as much as I do. At Christmas day I asked her to marry me and she said yes. Sometimes I wonder how I was so lucky to get to wake up to her every morning and close my eyed to her every night. It's funny lucky isn't the word most people would describe my life as, but I am, I have an amazing fiancé or soon to be wife, I have a family who treat me like their own and I am alive, all because of you and I am so eternally grateful and I will always love you both with my whole heart but I think it's ok to call someone else mum or dad because Molly is and I know you would have loved her, she's like her daughter, or the other way around _"_He laughed silently to himself. "I hope you don't mind, and I hope I have made you proud of me and I hope you will still love me no matter what I call other people. I should go back home now, I think I came here to tell you what needed to be said and now that I have, I think I should go. I will come back soon I promise. I love you" He touched the gravestone farwell and headed to the gate and the end of the cemetery. He looked back one last time knowing that for now everything will be ok.

He opened the gate and carried on walking. He didn't know where he was walking to, he knew he could aperate anywhere, but his brain was telling him to keep on walking. He looked at the street he walking up. Old houses were making their path; snow glistened on the windows and icicles hanging off the sign posts. Before his eyes realised where he was he was met with fierce crushing arms. His eyes came into focused, fiery red hair covered his eyes.

"Harry" the soft whisper of her voice melted the insides. "You can't just run off every time you slip up" He looked up into her blazing eyes.

"I'm sorry I just..."

"I know Harry, but next time, just come to me ok?" She reached up on her tip toes, wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed him passionately on the lips. Time had passed but neither Harry nor Ginny cared they were together and happy. With their embrace ending they stared into each other's eyes and unknowingly apparating themselves back to the burrow. As soon as Harry broke the eye contacts another pair of arms claimed him.

"Harry I'm so glad you're safe, you had me worried deer, don't you do that again do you hear me?"

"Molly let him go, he needs to breathe!" The crushing arms let go only to be replaced by another crushing hug but luckily it didn't last as long as Molly's did.

"Come on in son, Molly's got tea on the go." He slung his arm around his son's shoulders and motioned for his daughter to take the other arm. They all walked together in silence each one knowing that from then on they were surrounded with family who will love them no matter what happens.

It was several hours later, the sky had hints of soft pink and orange lingering on the mountain tops, Molly , Harry, Ginny, Arthur now joined with Ron and Hermione were all sat in the kitchen munching or in Ron's chase shovelling homemade baked apple and pear pie.

"So what are we doing tomorrow?" Asked Molly

"Well me and Ron were thinking as it's only a few days till we go back to Hogwarts we should get all our books and cauldrons and uniforms and stuff?"

"Wait your going back to Hogwarts and going my year?"

"Didn't Harry tell you? I guess not"

"You're coming to Hogwarts with me!" She jumped up from her seat and flung her arms around Harry who was now standing by the sink washing up. Ginny was now covered in bubbles had the biggest smile on her face Harry had ever seen.

"I thought you'd be happy but not this Happy."

"This was going to be my first ever year without anyone there and with the battle and Fred and Remus and Tonks and everyone we lost I was worried that I couldn't face it on my own but now I have you yes it's going to be hard but we will have each other"

"I didn't know you felt like that."

"I don't any more, I have you and Ron and Hermione and probably Luna, Neville and everyone else. We are going to be fine."

"Well then, we will all go to Diagon Alley in the morning say 9? So we have enough time to get everything and we can go see George in the shop and maybe get some lunch. Is that ok with everyone? " There were numerous nods and grumbles. The clock was showing that everyone was safe or home. As the night wore on everyone went up to their rooms and slept soundly in their loved ones arms.

For the first time in two weeks fresh snow had not fallen. The sky was still white so snow was on its way. Everyone in the Burrow was rushing around like hurricanes trying to eat breakfast, shower, dress try to look presentable and what not. Harry was the first person ready as he was living in the same pair of jeans and a few tops he didn't need to spend much time on choosing what to wear, Arthur was down next wearing casual trousers and a shirt, Ginny came down in a pair of skinny jeans and a stripped black and white cardigan . Her hair hung loosely around her face; it was nearly down to her waist. Harry loved the way her hair moved as she did. Hermione wasn't long after Ginny. She was also wearing skinny jeans but instead wore a blouse with a jacket with a pair of knee high leather boots. Molly was surprisingly last to finish getting ready. She looked amazing. She was wearing some of the clothes Harry and Ginny had bought her for Christmas. She wore a deep blue long skirt with brown ankle boots, her top was cream just like Hermione's but hers had a knitted buttons on it.

"Molly, you look beautiful love." Molly blushed over these words of compliment.

"Thank you love but we really must go; I am going to floo there with Arthur what about you four?"

"Me and Ginny are going to aperate outside of Gringotts so we can get some money and I think Ron and 'Mione are doing the same." They all nodded and soon there was no one left in the Burrow.

Diagon Alley was filled with people rushing around trying to get everything ready for school or work. There was a huge group of children looking at the new broom. It was called the _Fire bolt 1.0 _and it was the fastest broom in the world being able to fly 350 mph and has the ability to turn any direction in less than a second. It was a dark mahogany finish with the handle stripped in gold. The seat was a deep red and the broom itself was incredible. _If it looks that good, I wonder what it feels like. _Harry felt like he was 11 years old again with all the excitement of being here and having to get new things. He remembered when he was in Olivanders choosing his wand and Hagrid knocked on the window with an owl just for Harry; no one else's just Harry's. Thinking of Olivanders made him look at the shop. To his surprise it wasn't crumbling down or abandoned it was full of customers and it looked like it did before Voldemort came. Harry looked through the window to see all the untidy stacks of wands in box's and the old till still gleaming under an inch of dust. There were now pictures upon the wall. One was of Olivander himself sitting on a chair and watching the eager customers. His hair was still frizzy and completely grey. He had the same passion in his eyes and a small smile appeared on his face every time someone had bought a wand but behind the smile Harry knew he missed not being there in person. Harry had only just noticed someone behind the counter trying to serve these customers. It was a women not older than 30. She had long thick chestnut hair tied loosely in a pony tail. She looked worn out but she had a huge smile on her face. She was wearing an electric blue cloak and a white dress underneath it. In Harry's opinion she was a bit over dressed but who was Harry to comment on clothes when he looks like he's been living in the same clothes in weeks.

"I didn't think it would be open. I thought Olivander's would be closed forever. I wonder who that is?" Ginny asked pointing at the woman.

"Why don't we go to Gringotts first get what we need and then come back and ask questions?"

"And buy a wand."

"I didn't know you wanted another one?"

"When you three left and Hogwarts was taken over we had to do dark stuff to people who didn't deserve it and I felt as I did it more the wand wanted it me to do it again. It felt like the wand was going dark and since this is now a new year I think I should get a new wand. I don't trust me old one. It's strange isn't it?"

"Or maybe you are just pure hearted and not even dark magic could damage that." Harry wrapped his arm around Ginny and set off for Gringotts. They were only a few feet away when dozens of camera's and reporters came and surrounded Harry and Ginny. Harry clutched Ginny tighter trying to shield her away but she was having none of it. She looked at him fiercely not backing out of this.

"You don't have to do this but they will always be there no matter what. You are the chosen one and people just want to know you a little bit more. We can walk away or we and I mean we can face it together. What's it going to be?" Harry stared at her for one long moment and lifted his head to face all the flashing lights and shouts and said: "I know you all want to ask me questions or whatever but I would rather not do this at this precise moment for I am getting ready to go back to Hogwarts with my best friends and my fiancé in one week and I will be extremely busy but I am willing to set up a meeting for all of the papers and reports with not only me but with Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna and everyone else who would like to share their memories and thoughts. I will discuss this with them and contact the ministry to give them the dates. If that is all I would like to carry on my day as normal as possible. " And with that the reporters split making a path for them to walk through catching one last picture before they all disappeared to tell their bosses the news.

"That was brave of you, I'm proud. Now I think we should get some gold so we have enough time to get everything and meet with everyone for lunch. " She reached up on her tip toes and kissed him passionate but quickly in the lips.

"You know I'm never getting old of that, you can do that anytime, anywhere." Ginny just laughed and lead him to the goblin which would take them to their vault. It didn't take long for them to get enough gold for their shopping. They both got two bags full of gold to make sure they would have enough for whatever.

Their first stop was Flourish and Blots to get all of their new books. Harry would be in the same classes as Ginny so it was much easier asking for two of each instead of having to find completely different books. Their next stop Amanuensis Quills for new quills and ink. The next shop they went to was Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions . They each had two sets, o casual robe and a formal robe. Ginny got a deep red set and an emerald green and Harry got a navy blue set and a dark green, darker then Ginny's. They also got their school uniforms there.

"Haven't you grown Mr. Potter, the last time you came in here your leg was three inches shorter and you chest was also three inches smaller. Strange to think all you need to do to get more muscles is run away doing a mission and defeating the bitch Voldemort and you suddenly have grown. If you would like to take a seat Mr. Potter Your uniform will be packed and ready in a few short minutes. Right then Miss. Weasley what do you need?"

"Pretty much the same as Harry, three shirts, one tie, two Skirts, two trousers, two jumpers, the cloak and a cardigan please. "

"Right this way. Ah you also have grown, two inches in height and three inches in the chest and you have stayed the same on the hips. They will be with you soon; I'll wrap them in the back, one moment please." And with that she walked to the door behind the counter and disappeared inside it. Ginny turned to look at Harry who now had a huge cheeky grin on his face.

"What are you smiling about?" She asked playfully walking over and sitting on his knee.

"Your chest has grown three inches" Ginny stared at the face of sheer delight on Harry.

"Well seeing that face makes me wonder if you didn't like them before, because I don't remember you complaining on Christmas or New Years Eve." Harry blushed and looked away as he remembered the amazing nights with Ginny. Ginny just laughed.

"Right then, here we are. Robes and uniforms all wrapped up and ready. It's funny how the colours both of you have choose are the same colour and size as Lilli and James."

"Really? They came here?"

"Yes Mr. Potter, I remember that very well, I also remember the first five years James would always end up here the same time as Lilli and annoy her so bad she would put hex's on him but in the last two years they were madly in love with each other, weather they knew it or not. It was a joy to see." The door to the shop opened. "I have customers to go see, any time you are in Diagon Alley come in and I will tell you as much as possible about your parents, I had a daughter in the same year who was good friends with your mum I have many story's. "

"I didn't know you have a daughter."

"She died in the first war; she was an exceptional witch, like I said Mr. Potter any time. I hope to be seeing you soon." And with that Harry and Ginny bid their farewells and left the shop.

"Are you ok, Harry?" Ginny led him to the side of the street. Tears were forming on his eyes. With her gentlest of touches she kissed each of the tears that fell away.

"I will be, it's weird hearing stories about them and me never knowing them. It just reminds me how much I lost and sometimes it's hard to deal with. Come on a few more shops then dinner I think." Harry took her hand and she embraced it tightly. The next shop was Potage's Cauldron Shop to get new ones for their final year in potions; they also went to Slug & Jiggers Apothercy for potions supplies. They were walking back up the street on their way to Weasley's Wizard Wheezers when they passed Eeylops Owl Emporium. In the window was a snowy white owl. It had small black dos around the beak and it had jet black eyes. Ginny sensed his hesitation.

"She's beautiful, why don't you get her? It's obvious not Hedwig lot at the sternest in her eyes, that one is stubborn. You never know we might need her. You might need her. " He starred at the owl, her eyes growing in wonder. It wasn't long until Harry was stepping out with a snowy owl fluttering inside her cage.

"What are you going to call her?"

"Well I've heard that Americans call people Junior so it would be like Hedwig Junior but it hasn't really got that ring to it. I mean could you imagine me getting a letter and calling her Hedwig Junior? People would think I'm mad. But I do want the name to sound like Hedwig though. Any ideas?"

"I see your point about the junior thing. How about Hedwigia? Hedwarg? Heds? Hedwina?"

"Hedwina I like it and we can call it Heds for short."

Hours had passed and their arms were about to drop. They had been to so many places and bought so much things they didn't know how to carry on. I t was only when they saw Ron and Hermione walking down they noticed they didn't have any bags.

"Hermione!" Shouted Ginny.

"Oh Merlins Bierd you look worn out. Why are you carrying all of that?"

"What do you mean?" asked Harry whilst stretching his fingers to try and get blood flowing again.

"Didn't I teach you anything while we were away?" Harry just stared at her.

"Ginny pass me your shoulder bag." Ginny did so looking at Harry with confused expression. She drew out her wand and mumbled some kind of spell.

"There go now put all the bags in here." She held open the bag and mentioned for Harry to but all the packages in it. To his and Ginny's surprise every single package fitted but Harry decided not to put Hed's in there for obvious reasons.

"I now remember the Undetectable Extension Charm, nice one Hermione"

"Thanks, so where are you off now?"

"Quidditch supplies, George's shop and parchment, you?"

"Same, mind if we tag along?"

"Not a problem."

"You don't need to get any parchment. Me and Ron bought some thinking it was a 3 meter roll but actually it was the 9 meter roll and we bought two each so we have parchment for you."

"Thanks, Hey Ron have you seen the new Broom?"

"Yeah it looks amazing, 350 mph, 180 vertical change, I heard it even has gears on it for different humidity and charms on it so the broom and rider can play in any climate and not be affected by it. It looks so cool."

"Boys and their broom" Hermione said to Ginny.

"Speak for yourself, it sounds incredible!" All of them laughed and talked for the rest of the trip.

In Quidditch supplies Ron, Ginny and Harry all bought new gear for Quidditch along with a maintenance kit and all three of them were met with a supplier of the brooms.

"I know you three, Seeker, Keeper and Chaser for Gryffindor. You three play good , I can see great future for all of you. Now tell me this how can you play with the school brooms. I heard yours got crushed and you two don't have one?" All three nodded on shame. "Well don't worry about it, I work for the Quidditch lookers and we watch out for new talent and if we find it we do what we can to make it better, and all you three need are brooms and you will be the best. Here is my card, any broom you want just let me know and you will have it in three weeks from that day. It was nice talking to you, I will be expecting a call very soon. Bye now" He waved good bye and headed out the door and out of sight.

"Who was he?" Asked Ron

"You don't know who he is? That's John Catch. He made half the Harpies and Chuddley cannons famous for Quidditch. And he just spoke to me! Well I'm owling him. Listen up Hed's because you already have your first job."

The last place they went to was George's, It was the end of the selling day so all the shops were closing and there wasn't a lot of people in the street. The four of them walked down the street to be met with the bright orange shop with a picture of the twins doing magic. They opened the door to find a six people cleaning and restocking the empty shelves.

"Hey guy's, how are you?" George came over giving each one a hug. He stood with his arm around Ginny and Ron. "It looks bad I know but with only a week left until school business is great. Glad we have some more hands to clean up and stock up. Last night we were here till 10, such a long day. Grab your wand and help me bring some stock from the back to here and ladies can you please sort out the Witch Products I don't know how the show them off in a neat manor. Beauty isn't my best quality. Mum and Dad are in the back ordering more potions to make more and are making lists of the amount of stock I have."

Everyone was working none stop trying to get the job done. Harry and Ron Stocked up all the shelves and swept the floor, Ginny and Hermione sorted out all the witch products and moved them into the centre of the second floor to attract more attention and unpacked deliveries which had been delivered and stuffed in the back, probably got delivered at the busiest time of the day. Molly had made a list of everything and put it in alphabetic order and Arthur had ordered enough potions to last five weeks. They all would be arriving the day after Hogwarts start when the business slows down.

"George this looks amazing." Everyone was standing on different floors marvelling at their hard work.

"George when did you do this?" Asked Molly who was on the top floor.

"What is it?" Asked numerous voices.

"Come and have a look, its beautiful"

And it was the top floor was similar to a library but it was full of joke books, muggle and wizard. But on every single wall were pictures of George laughing and pulling funny faces and just being him. There's pictures of Fred and George with every member of the family even Aunt Muriel.

"I didn't know we had all of these pictures." Stated Arthur.

"We don't, It's a spell I found where it lets the person take pictures out of his or her mind and put them on an object. Angelina found it for me when she came by. "

"I heard my name" said a gentle voice. She walked over to George and put both arms around him. Everyone was staring at them with shocked looks but also kindness. Everyone knew that over the last few months it's been more difficult for Fred but since he had Angelina he's been able to smile again.

"I like what your wearing Mrs. Weasley" She said

"Thank you and its Molly dear." She just smiled her warm smile in return.

"Angelina, we are all starving and I have a huge dinner waiting for everyone when we get home and Bill and Fleur are coming over so I'm wondering would you like to join us?"

"I would love to, thank you."

"Not to worry love."

They all left the shop and got home to enjoy a lovely feast by Mrs. Weasley. Bill and Fleur came over to announce they were expecting their first child. Fire Whiskey and orange juice was bought out and everyone said their congratulation to the couple. The night wore on and gradually the kitchen was empty, everyone in their beds sleeping soundly.


	9. The challange of Normality

**A/N I hope you like it so far. As some of you might have noticed if I go at the speed I'm going at I won't be finished till in 40 and there will be over 100 chapters. It turns out that in 8 chapters I have only covered about 6 months so from chapter 10 on I will be skipping some time. Thanks for sticking with me. I own nothing it's all the incredible J. Just to let you know this chapter is a bit dirty... Just to let you know again I have messed up Teddy's age because in the Christmas chapter so because of that Teddy is about two and when Victorie is **

There was only day's left till Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron would be returning to Hogwarts for their last year. So much had changed and so much will be different when they return. For the first time they will have a new Headmistress, there will be yet again a new defence against the dark arts teacher, the memories will be nightmares in the waiting. They all new deep down that they secretly feared returning to Hogwarts. The only thing that wouldn't be changing is the four symbol's that will be proudly welcoming old and new students into their houses. The golden Lion, The emerald Snake, The black badger on the yellow background and The Bronze eagle on the background on luxurious blue.

Ginny woke up from a blissful night sleep. She had a lovely dream of her and Harry just living through life. It started with the memories they had and gradually it started going through her life to come. She couldn't remember the things that happened, all she knew is that they were together and happy and in love. She looked over at the sleeping Harry. All the worries were gone from his face. A small smile was on his lips. His hair was as messy as always and was covering most of his eyes. Ginny lifted her hand ever so carefully and pushed his hair away. He shuddered at her touch but didn't wake, he just help her more tightly. His arms were wrapped her waist and their legs were entwined with each other, this how they usually slept, facing each other and sleeping peacefully in each other's arms. She couldn't help but feel eternity grateful for Harry. He was here and alive and he loved her so much. She looked at Harry, over the year he had grew so much not just in height and muscles but his emotions, as he grew his heart grew. He was able to love her more and love her family more. He was never going to stop loving her and that was what got her through the horrible months away from him.

"What are you thinking about Ginny Weasley?" he crooked, not yet fully woken. Ginny lent down and kissed him on the lips, as their lips met passion and need grew in them; their hands were all over each other trying to discover new places, kissing was simply not enough. Harry's hands crept their way up her body. Her hands were all over his bare chest moving down lower and lower. Harry flipped her over so he was on top of her. He finally managed to get her top off, he looked at her breasts for a minute taking in their size like he does every time, He was soon kissing her everywhere his lips could reach. He couldn't take it any longer, Ginny's moans of pleasure and his need was all he could think about. Ginny understood him completely understood and so flipped him so she was on top. She kissed his chest and worked her way down, she reached his boxer top but didn't hesitate, she pulled them down with ease, marvelling at it for a few seconds before her lips were on it, Harry had to use all his strength just to reach for his wand and cast a silencing spell on the room and to lock the door before he settled back to sheer bliss. Without Harry realising Ginny was also fully naked, he couldn't believe how beautiful she was. He flipped her quickly and gently started rubbing up and down her. He was finally in side of her, her moans was like drugs, they were encouraging him to go harder and faster. Their lips were never apart. All to be heard in their room was the sound of skin hitting skin and breath getting quicker and quicker. They went on like this for nearly half an hour before both of them had reached their climax. Both of them felt worn out but they stayed inside each other and fell back asleep saying a quick "I Love You".

They could have slept longer but the sound of Mrs. Weasley knocking on their door saying breakfast would be ready in about half an hour and she would like them to be up and dresses because she had a list of things to do today. They looked at each other, eyes sparkling,

"So how are you this morning?" Harry asked seductively. Ginny blushed and giggled.

"Much more awake now, I had such a pleasant dream that me, you and this bed was involved in some activity this morning..."

"Really? I did wonder why I feel suddenly, what's the word?"

"Dirty? Sexy? Energized?" She suggested kissing his chest. Harry didn't have time to replied, he was too busy with a pair of lips.

"If we don't get ready, I'm afraid we will not leave this bed and I will be rocking your world." Harry said playfully.

"Don't tempt me" She gave him one last kiss and then went to the bathroom and got in the shower.

Harry stared after her then decided he should do something. He got up, found his boxers put them on then decided he best pick up the clothes that had been chucked around whilst some activity was happening. He found his wand on the floor and decided he couldn't be bothered so he flicked his wand and all the clothes went flying to the wash basket by the door, the bad was made perfectly, the dust and rubbish that scattered the floor was gone and the curtains opened letting in the light of the day. The smell of sex and sweat was gone and replaced with fresh lavender.

Half an hour later they were all in the kitchen enjoying boiled eggs and soldiers and toast and bacon. Harry and Ginny were starving after their activity and wolfed down their food in no time and Harry even had seconds, but that wasn't as much as what Ron had. They guessed that Ron and Hermione did what they did last night and so Ron had four plates of food. He wanted more but there was no food left. Harry got up and helped clear all the pots away.

"So, Mrs. Weasley you said you had a lot of things for us to do" Asked Hermione.

"Yes, I do dear, and please Molly, I really don't like people calling me Mrs. Weasley when they have lived with me pretty much every holiday and is in a relationship with my son, same for you Harry, no more Mrs. Weasley. As I was saying today I want you to get packed and ready. I want all dirty clothes in the wash and I want everything ready so when we go to the station we will have everything ready. So everyone, go get your trunks, clean them, wash your own clothes and iron them, pack your books and any items you may want, pack a bag for the train and put the clothes you will be changing into on top of either the bag or suitcase. I'm busy today looking after Teddy while Andromeda goes to the ministry to for a job interview, and Harry don't worry she and Teddy are coming for lunch and Teddy is staying for the night so you will see him then. So when I come back I want everything ready. So off you go." They all got up and went to Percy's old room where all the trunks were being kept.

"Bye Mum, have fun with Teddy" Said Ginny, giving her mum a hug. Ron just grunted and waved not looking forward for the day of washing and cleaning. Harry stayed and gave Molly a hug and then took Ginny's hand and led her up stairs. When they got upstairs they were met with four identical wooden trunks.

"I really can't be bothered carrying them up to my room" Said Ron huffing and Puffing.

"Oh, move over love." Hermione pushed him out of the way, help out her wand and with a swish and flick the two trunks which was hers and Ron's both rose and hovered at Hermione's command.

"You're brilliant you are, bloody brilliant." Hermione blushed and broke the eye contact she had with Ron. "Actually Ron, it's common sense. Come on love, we have washing to be done." And with that they both turned and Hermione along with the two trunks went first up to Ron's room. "Have fun" He mumbled. "You too mate. See you in like six years." Ron just shook his head and carried on walking after Hermione.

"Ready Gin?"

"Nope, I hate doing this" Harry got out his wand, copied Hermione's movements and soon had his arm around Ginny and was walking with two trunks behind him. They easily fitted on the bed. They both stared at them for a while wondering if they stared at it long enough they will magically do the work on their own. A few minutes passed and they both sighed with defeat.

"As were doing all our own laundry I'm going to wash all of my clothes except for my new purchases. Then I'm going to magically iron them, then I will start putting school books in there. But first I have to empty this. "

"Sooner we get started, the sooner we will be finished then we Teddy and all his joy. I'll have this side for my stuff, you can that side." Harry huffed then opened his trunk. It was still half full from when he left to find the Horcruxes.

"I just realised, I haven't been in here for nearly a year and a half. The last time was when I was leaving the Dursley's. I should go see if their ok."

"Maybe you should, but you still have to sort your case out. In mine I have old rappers so I'm going down to go get the bin ok? " She could see Harry thinking about the Dursley's. "Harry we can go see them the day after tomorrow if you want, I'll go with you and we can tell them about us and that we want them to be a part of our lives." Harry stared at her, not believing what he has just heard.

"You would go with me?" he asked in a whisper. She walked over to him; put two hands on the side of his face. "I would go anywhere with you Harry, I know what it's like not having you around and I never want to feel like that again. Where you go, I go. " She reached up on her tip toes and kissed him on his fore head.

"I love you Ginny" He shouted after her as she turned to go down stairs.

"It's a good job we're engaged then isn't it" He heard her shout. Harry just laughed to himself.

Over the next few hours, Harry had taken everything out of his trunk and started sorting it. He found about 50 old sweet rappers and numerous chocolate frog cards Ron might like. He found all his old uniform and some of the clothes which he didn't take with him on the Horcrux hunt, he even found some of the clothes he was given which were all Dudley's old ones, he was surprised when they fitted him quite nicely. He found broken quills, empty ink bottles, odd socks even half eaten food which Harry made banish with his wand. When he reached the bottom of his Trunk he found the photo album of him parents that Hagrid had given him and the chest he got from his vault before Christmas.

The box was covered in old Celtic patterns and the words _the love that keeps the heart beating. _ Harry touched the writing wondering who engraved that sentence. The chest had emerald velvet all in the inside and had chestnut draws it is. It seemed that there was a spell on it to fit more stuff in it.

"What's that Harry?"

"It's the chest that was in my vault, do you remember when we went before Christmas and this was in the centre and we said we could look at it later, I guess I put it in the one place I hide things which are important."

"Do you want to look at it now?" Harry shook his head. "Not yet, I want to finish this first, I want time to think. I mean what if there are pictures' in there or letters r maybe even memories? I need time. I mean what if they tell me something or have things like secrets or jewlr... "

"Harry, you don't have to explain anything to me. I understand, If I were you I'd need time, it's fine."

"I love you, more than you know"

"I think I could guess, and for the record I love you more."

"I love you most."

"And I would love for to stop being mushy" complained Ron carrying a load of stuff in his arms.

"Love you to Ron" teased Ginny.

"What's that mate?"

"Clothes I'm heading down to wash, stuff for the bin and some stuff that was in mine or Hermione's trunks and some stuff that was in Hermione's bag when we were on the Horcrux hunt."

"I have something for you to Ron" he said pointing at the heap of chocolate frogs he and Ginny had been adding to over the hours. Ron's face just lit up with the sight.

"Thanks mate"

"You're welcome, so what have you got with is mine?"

" You have some books, jumpers and a lot of socks, the golden snitch, the pouch that you had all last year and the photo of your mum and dad."

"Thanks Ron. Maybe I should have a box with things like that in."

"Oh Shit!"said Ginny.

"What, are you ok? What happened?" asked Harry going into panic mode.

"I forgot to give you your last to Christmas presents, last Christmas you were away and this Christmas I stormed out and then we got engaged and we celebrated and I never got around to give you your Christmas presents."

"It's fine Ginny, I never expected a Christmas present."

"That's not the point Harry, what you want to put them things in is what I gave you last Christmases and this Christmas I gave you something to put in it."

"Really? That's so thoughtful Gin, thanks. But why are you bringing this up now?"

"Because I also put things I want to keep safe in my Trunk and so I put your Christmas presents in here." She put her hands in the Trunk and pulled out to wrapped presents in gold and red wrapping paper. They were in perfect condition considering they had been in a trunk for the past year and a half. Ginny noticed the confused look on his face.

"I put protection charms on them to make sure they would always be perfect. Happy Christmas Harry" She handed the presents to Harry who took them gratefully. He carefully undid the first one. She was right; it was exactly like he needed. It was a mahogany box with a picture of Harry and Ginny kissing on the top. It was decorated with little messages carved into it. Each one was different whether it was saying what Ginny loves about him or their little saying or a simply _I love you more than my heart's content._ He opened the box to find red velvet inside with one side of draws and one side of empty space.

"Ginny, it's beautiful, thank You." A huge smile spread across her face. "You need to open the other one too." Happy unwrapped the other present much aster then the first one. In it was a small leather book. On the front cover it said in golden writing which a wearing off- _for the memories that have been and the memories that will come._ He opened it to fine nearly 40 pictures of him with Ginny or Ron or Hermione or the rest of his family. There was a picture of him with Sirius over the Christmas that they spent together; there was a picture with Lupin in Hogwarts and a picture with Tonks with bright green hair and yellow cheeks.

"When did you take all these pictures? I don't remember."

"Do you know in George's shop on the top floor, he all those pictures of Fred, he said they were pieces of his memory, well these are my memories. I found the spell before George and then told Angelina who told Geroge. I thought you would like having them."

"Ginny, they are amazing, Thank you."

"You're going to have to teach me that spell, it would be an amazing present for Hermione's Birthday. I'll leave you too it, it's already 4 o'clock. We started doing this at 11. Harry I think your clothes have finished ironing. I'll bring them up in a minute."

"Thanks Ron." He walked out of the room deep in thought wondering about his idea for Hermione's present. "Come here you" Harry ordered Ginny. She went over gladly, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him into a passionate kiss, not letting go until they heard Ron come back up the stairs.

"Here go, Harry. I'll see you when Teddy's here." Harry nodded in thanks and took the clothes off Ron. Ron carried on upstairs without saying another word.

"Do you think he's ok? He's not him usual self"

"I don't know Harry, I'll talk to him later."

Two hours later and Harry and Ginny were finally finishing their trunks. They had layered their most important things first which for Ginny included the letters she use to send to Fred and George and the letters in which Harry said he loves her in them. She had a few photos of her and Harry, family and friends and the necklace she had gotten from Harry. Harry's bottom layer consisted of the two albums he had gotten from Ginny and the other from Hagrid, next the box he had gotten from Ginny full of his most prized possessions. Next was the books, between them they had a lot of books. Newt was their own clothes freshly washed and ironed and smelling of rose and tulip. Next was some of their uniform and socks and underwear and wash bag, full of soap and flannels and first aid kits which had been giving by Mrs. Weasley. Next was his parchment and ink and hic cauldron which had been shrunken to fit easily containing all of the potions he would need. Lastly were the Quidditch gear and the uniform he would be changing into. He closed his trunk and set Hed's on top. He hooted happily when Harry gave him a treat. In his backpack were some books for the train, money which would last him the whole year, some sweets he got for Christmas from Molly and Arthur, a magazine, the Quibbler which he got a subscription for free from Luna and her Dad for Christmas as a sorry for what I did, a game of exploding snap, WWW products and the map he got from Fred and George. He was set, there were clothes left in his draws for the days that remained. Ginny was done also; together they had filled a full bin bag and washed everything they had in their room. Their room was spotless and smelled lovely.

"I'll go see if Hermione and Ron are finished" said Harry walking up the stairs to their room.

"Hey mate, you done?" asked Harry.

"Yeah just about, 'Mione is downstairs getting some books from the shelf if you were looking for her"

"Actually I was looking for you, you seem distant mate, is everything ok?"

"yeah it's fine I guess it's just that after seeing the shop and everything it just reminded me of Fred and seeing all of the pictures it just make me realise that nothing really lasts forever and it just got me thinking about me and 'Mione"

"Ron, Fred is your brother and that will never change, that will last forever and about you and 'Mione, you've been in love for years and you will love each other for years to come, it's been a rough year or two and things are finally settling down that's all, it will be fine don't worry"

"Cheers mate"

"No problem, see you when Teddy gets here"

When Harry came back in the room he saw Ginny close the top of her trunk and smile with pride seeing as she got everything to fit.

"Thant took long enough, I need a rest now." Ginny collapsed o the bed and tried to fall asleep. Harry laughed and carried on moving Ginny's trunk.

"What are you laughing at?"

"That lovely ray of happiness will be arriving soon" Ginny just looked at him full of confusion.

"Teddy is coming over and staying the night. Have a nap and when tea is ready I will come up for you, how does that sound?" Harry didn't get an answer she was already fast asleep.

"What are you going to do while I'm sleeping?"

"I might write to that man we met about the brooms, we could all do with them for Quidditch, come on Heds, you'll have a job soon" He got up, kissed Ginny on the head as her eyes were fluttering and got Hed's from his cage and carried him down stairs. It wasn't long before Harry was watching his snowy owl fly away in the distance.

Half an hour later and the flames in the fire place turned green and a few seconds later Mrs. Weasley with a sleeping Teddy in her arms arrived in the kitchen.

"Hello Molly, how are you?" Harry asked walking over to great them in the kitchen.

"I'm good thank you, this boy thinks the world of you, do you know he only fell asleep when we told him that if he slept for a bit he can stay with Uncle Harry, he fell asleep in seconds." Molly stopped talking, she could have gone on a bit longer but she saw Harry just look at him, paying no attention to what she was saying. She smiled and gently walked over to where Harry was.

"Open your arms and cradle him but no matter what age always support his head." Harry took him easily off her hands and into his arms, Teddy fit snug in them, like they were made for him. Harry didn't realise but he started rocking ever so gently back and forth, his eyes never leaving Teddy's face.

Teddy stayed asleep for most of the night until he smelt Molly's cooking filling the air. Spaghetti bolognaise and garlic bread and for pudding apple and cranberry crumple with custard. This was the first time she had done spaghetti, but Andromeda said she had it once with Tonks and she remembers her turning her hair red the same colour as the sauce and making a moustache grow on her face to copy the waiter that served them it. They all laughed when they said the waiter dropped the food of other customers when he saw her. Her eyes became distance when she remembered that day. Mrs. Weasley served the dinner and carried on acting like normal, Andy came back into the present when she heard Teddy mumble. His eyes started fluttering and his hands slowly made it up to his face, rubbing his eyes.

"Hawy?"Asked the little man a bit confused.

"Hey little man, have a nice sleep?" The little man just nodded and snuggled up to Harry more.

"Oh no little man, Tea's ready and you're going to eat it all up and not chuck it around because if you do Uncle Harry isn't going to be very happy" The one year old seemed to understand this. Harry changed his stand from a cradle to a carry.

"Do you want to eat on my lap or in your special chair?" Teddy took a while to make a decision, his little fore head wrinkled and his eyes were deep in thought. When he couldn't make up his mind he looked over at his "Gram gram". Her eyebrows lifted slightly as if to say you know what to do. Teddy sighed a little then pointed at the chair. "Gram gram" smiled at this and went over to help Harry put him in the chair. Once he was booted everyone was called down for dinner and sat around the table.

"Where's Gin?" asked Ron.

"I forgot, I was going to wake her when dinner was ready, I'll be back in a min." He got up from the table but he couldn't go far until Teddy started weeping.

"Don't worry Teddy, I'm only going up stairs to wake aunty Ginny up from her nap then I'm coming straight back down. Why don't you count to see how long I've got for? I'm sure uncle Ron will help you count if you needed it." Teddy looked at Ron who was a bit shocked to hear his name being mentioned in a conversation about waking his sister and nodded his head.

"Right, are you ready Ted's to start counting?" He nodded in excitement.

"Won, two, thwee, fwor, five, thix, um..." Ron stepped in and carried on much slower so Teddy could hear all the words.

"Seven, Eight, Nine, Ten..."

Meanwhile Harry was gently shaking Ginny awake. Her eyes fluttered then finally opened her hazel eyes. She yawned and stretched big.

"Evening love" Harry bent down and kissed her on her fore head. She reached up and gave him a tight hug.

"Have I been asleep long? What time is it? Is Teddy here?"

"Teddy is downstairs counting how long it takes me to wake you up, it's seven o'clock so you have been asleep just over two hours. Now it's time to shake a leg and show your face." Ginny looked at him confused but he reassured her by saying "it's a muggle thing."

"Twenty-two, twenty-three" was all to be heard along with mumblings from Teddy how had only learnt up to six.

"Hawy, Gin Gin!" His little legs were kicking about in excitement form seeing them again. The smile on Ginny's face grew as she stepped closer. She lifted him out of his chair and was twizzing him around and doing aeroplanes with him. She finished this show of affection by planting a big kiss on his cheek. Teddy squealed in delight.

"Hey little monkey, haven't you grown!" she stated

"Nice of you to delight us with your presence, poor Ron has had to wait for food. Speaking of Ron where is Hermione?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"She went to the ministry when she finished the school trunks, said that she had to go get her parents and she needed help on how to put back their memories and explain to them why they can't remember and why she did it?"

"I didn't realise it was that hard, when will she be back?"

That second a blue ball of light lit up the room and an otter started swirling around its core. Hermione's voice filled the room.

"I'm sorry I don't have much time but the minister himself in accompanying me to Australia but the only slip is that we have to leave in the next five minutes. I have the things I need and I will be home soon I hope it depends on how they take it. Again I'm so sorry but I need them. I will see you soon and if not I will see you in Hogwarts. Ron...I love you. Bye."

"Should we send one back saying we understand?" asked Andy.

"I think she knows it's ok otherwise she wouldn't have left. Right then everybody tuck in."

Dinner was lovely and without Hermione and Arthur there the portions were much bigger. Teddy was delighted with all this attention and he even ate most of his food but some did get all over him but he changed his hair just like his mum did years ago.

"Teddy you are wonderful, truly wonderful. Your mum and dad would have been so happy." Andy got up and kissed the little guy on his head and gave him a tight squeeze.

"Now, you have everything you need? He doesn't have to stay I can take him it's no trouble."

"Andy, relax we have everything now go and have a peaceful might sleep and when you wake up Teddy will be here and waiting for you. Now travel home safely and sleep or bath or clean or do whatever you can't do with Teddy. We will see you tomorrow and you will stay for dinner. Ok?"

"Thanks Molly, you don't know how much I need this. I will see you all tomorrow and good luck, you will probably need it and you Mr" she said looking at Teddy" Be good and I love you." She kissed him again and went over to the fire place, grabbed a handful of floo powder and in no time at all she was gone.

"Gram gram?" Teddy whimpered.

"She's just gone for a nap and by looking at you I say it's time for a bath. Is that ok?" The toddler nodded and lifted his arms waiting to be lifted. Harry stared at the mess on his godson's top, help out his wand and cleaned him. Teddy squealed as he saw all the mess gone. His eyes sparkled with curiosity as he felt his top wondering where is had gone.

"Come on Teddy time for bath." Harry picked the now clean toddler and took him upstairs.

"To think, he has only meet teddy a few time but it's like when he's with Teddy he changes and he knows exactly what to do. I wonder why?" Asked Ginny

"I think ever since his mum and dad died, nobody loved him but when he got the chance to love he loved that person or people with his whole heart, In a way it's sad but happy because he finally has a family." Ginny and Molly stared at Ron.

"What?"He demanded

"That has to be the cleverest thing you had ever said." stated Ginny, Molly just nodded shocked with what she just heard.

Teddy's bath was a new experience, Harry had made the water have waves that splashed over Teddy, He made the bubbles from the soap fly around the room and he made the water make patterns on the wall. Half an hour later and a soaking wet Harry was laying down a clean, dry sleepy teddy in a cot. Teddy was sleeping in Harry and Ginny's room for the night so they could keep an eye on him. Harry had made a fake ceiling similar to the one in Hogwarts but not that good. It was off a partly cloudy night, it was clear enough to see the bright stars, the mist sometimes drifted over the moon but the brightness of the moon still shown down. The door creaked open ever so slowly, Ginny's head popped out.

"What happened to you, get in the bat with Teddy did you?" She asked walking over giving him a hug.

"Nope I just never realised how much Toddlers like baths" He held onto her tightly.

"One day you are going to make an amazing dad."

"You're going to be an amazing mum, Gin." For the rest of the night they held each other looking at Harry's night sky and slowly falling asleep. For the rest of night they slept soundly only waking up when Teddy wondered where he was but he was quickly reassured when he saw Harry's face.

The morning after went by quickly. It was after ten when Teddy decided to wake up completely, he had been drifting back in and out of sleep for the past two hours, but Harry didn't mind he was quite happy rocking him back and forth but it was the smell of Mrs. Weasleys food that woke him fully. Bacon, eggs and toast were all being laid on the table. Teddy was distracted looking at all the food on the table that he didn't noticed Harry putting him in the chair and fastening him in.

"So Ted's what do you want?" asked Harry. Teddy's face crumbled a bit which was usually a sign of deep concentration. His little fingers stretched and pointed at the eggs that were right in front of him, changing his hair a deep yellow to match.

"You're so clever Ted's" Teddy just beamed at this comment.

Breakfast was a messy deal. The table surrounding Teddy was covered in yellow mess, Mrs. Weasley had her wand out every second to try and save anything she could but mostly just laughed with Teddy about all the mess. Teddy himself enjoyed breakfast even if he only got half the food that was on his plate in his tummy. After breakfast Ginny gave Teddy a bath instead of Harry so he could clean the kitchen. Within the hour of Teddy being ready Andromeda came and gladly took Teddy back. Although she didn't say anything they all could tell she needs Teddy more now days than before. He was the spirit of the house and he was the only thing she had left of her whole family. They all said goodbye's to them both and soon they were gone.

"So love, what are we going to do now?" asked Ginny.

"Well I was wondering if we could go see the Dursley's today instead of tomorrow, I feel like I'll find an excuse not to go."

"Harry it's fine, don't worry. Do you want to go now or in an hour or so?"

"Maybe we should ask them instead of turning up out of the blue, I'm not their number one fan and I would like to walk out of their house with both my legs if you don't mind."

"Write a note and I will go find Hed's ok?" Harry nodded and went rustling around the kitchen looking for what they needed.

Harry and Ginny sat anxiously in the kitchen waiting for a reply from the Dursley's. After half an hour of waiting there was movement in the horizon. Slap bang in the middle was a snowy white owl, the blackness of the eyes sticking out like lightning in a storm. The owl flew swiftly and soundly through the kitchen and stood on the table with its leg sticking out. Harry reached for the letter and tore it open.

_Dear Harry, _

_ It was a bit of a shock getting an owl again, the last times an owl had come Vernon went ballistic. I hope you are ok Harry we haven't heard from you in ages we feared you were dead. When we had to move the wizards who looked after us told us what was happening in your world and they said you were the chosen one? It sound like your world has a lot to be thankful for and so do we. We would love for you and your whole family to come for tea with me and my mum. Vernon is no longer with us, he's not dead but when the war was happening me and mum had enough so we left him and we have our own house, the address is on the back. Thanks for writing Harry and we will see you tonight at seven and we'll see where it goes from there. _

_ See you soon, _

_ Petunia and Dudley xx _

"It will be nice for us all to meet each other properly won't it?" said Ginny after reading the note over Harry's shoulder.

"Yeah it will, I'll send a patronus to Arthur, Bill, Fleur, George, Angelina and Andromeda and Teddy, I think that is appropriate let's just hope they all don't mind. Do you mind going up and telling your mum and Ron?" Ginny shook her head, kissed Harry on the cheek and disappeared up the stairs.

**Hope you liked it. **


	10. the realisation

To Dobby thanks for the review and your right I'm sorry I didn't realise, I will try and correct my mistake and I hope you will like this chapter

The clock in the Kitchen of the Burrow said seven. Harry and the rest of the Weasley's were standing, sitting and leaning in the Kitchen. They were all dressed in Muggle clothes. Some were ok with this Fleur was especially happy with her maternity clothes even though she was only four month pregnant she was showing quite a bit. Arthur was fascinated by it all and Molly was staring at the odd concoction of clothes on her body. There was a very awkward silence, no one wanting to speak because of the task they would be doing very shortly. Teddy and Andromeda couldn't come. Teddy was ill in bed with a cold so Andromeda thought it was best to keep him away from everyone so they wouldn't get ill.

It was funny in Harry's mind that they were scared of meeting Harry's family for the first time. They looked more scared then the time when they all stood waiting for the battle of Hogwarts to begin. For Harry it was weird thinking that because Vernon had left Petunia and Dudley wanted him there, it made him wonder did they actually love him like a son and brother or was it something else? Something on the lines of we raised you and now we have left Vernon and we need your help, you owe it us. For some reason he couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was about to happen. It was time for him to go.

"I'll go first, and then I will send a patronus back saying its ok for you to go just to make sure." There were numerous nodes and grumbles which Harry assumed they were all agreeing with him. He stepped towards the fire place, turned round and grabbed a handful of powder from the cauldron next to the fire place said the address which he had been memorising for the past few hours and within seconds green flames engulfed him. The usual sensation of being stretched and tightened was getting rather familiar. It seemed like the rollercoaster journey was never ending but finally light shone through but it wasn't normal light it was different, strange and then it went and Harry fell in utter darkness...

"I guess it's now just a waiting game" said Bill.

"I wonder what food they'll have, I'm quite hungry." Said Fleur .

"You're not the only one." Said Ron bluntly.

"Ron! Why are you always hungry? You had three extra helpings of breakfast and lunch today, how much more food do you need?! " Screamed Hermione.

"Why are you only shouting at me, what about Fleur?"

"Because Ronald, Fleur is pregnant and therefore feeding two people, she needs more food, you don't, sometimes I think you're pregnant with twins, constantly"

"Yeah well..." Ron shut up after that and started sulking. There was numerous conversations while they waited for Harry's reply. The sky outside started darkening, the sun started sinking and the birds had gone. The sound in the kitchen was dead. None of them knew why they hadn't got a reply. Fleur and Ron were eating a sandwich made by Mrs. Weasley, Bill was rubbing his wife's belly, Hermione had arrived back from Australia after successfully finding her parents and giving their memory's back, they were not happy at first about it all but with the help of the Minister of Magic they managed to convince them it was the right thing to do, they are now organizing everything to be able to come home again, Hermione now she was back in the burrow leaning on Ron, Ginny was pacing back and forth not moving her eyes from the fire place, Percy had his arm around his Girlfriend, Molly and Arthur were sat on the sofa watching their family.

"We have to go over there"

"No Ginny, we said we wouldn't until Harry sent a reply."

"Mum, it's been hours, if Harry was ok he would send us a reply saying it's ok to come or they have had a change of heart and they don't want us to come over. Mum, we have to go!"

"She has a point mum, this is Harry, he wouldn't forget about us." Bill added.

"We will wait a bit longer, if there is no reply we will think of a plan and some of us will go, agreed?"

Everyone nodded and resumed what they were doing.

"Owl!" Screamed Ron.

"What?" Everyone said, shocked for the sudden outburst of sound.

"There is an owl on its way, open the window." Hermione flung open the window, just in time to let a scrawny barn owl in. Attached to his foot was a small piece of parchment. It read.

Don't come! People in black capes walking around our house,

We got away just in time. Please stay where you are,

I hope this reaches you in time,

Dudley.

"Now we have to go! Harry went straight there; he's gone straight into death eaters! We can't sit here and leave him!"

"Ok, I agree with Ginny. Listen up, Me, dad, Ron and Ginny, go help out Harry, Hermione and Audrey go find Dudley and Petunia and bring them back here, Fleur and Mum stay here, its more likely that one of us is going to get hurt or come back with cuts and bruises so get some healing stuff and set up just in case"

Everyone understood and got ready and grabbed their wands. One by one they disappeared from the Burrow, either apparating or using the floo.

The Dursley's house was quite and dark, everyone stood in a circle getting use to their surroundings, It seems like they landed in the lounge, it had two big sofa's a round coffee table. The curtains were open letting light in the room, so they could see where they are going.

"Dudley said they were surrounding the house, they weren't in here, so if Harry had any sense, he would stay in here. Stay in pairs, Ginny come with me, Ron go with dad, stick together, if you get into trouble do whatever to get yourself safe. Me and Ginny will go left out of this room, you and Dad go right, as soon as you find Harry, go, your partner with go find everyone else then leave, don't go look for the death eaters, only attack them if they attack you, don't draw attention to yourself, ok everyone good look."

They split into their pairs and crept silently through the house. There was no sign that a struggle had happened which eased Ginny's mind just a bit but there was no sign of Harry. The house was so quite, no sound outside it was as if all life had stopped. They turned a corner until they were facing the stairs, glass from the door behind them was scattered over the floor and drops of blood lay on top of the shards of glass. The trail of blood carried on up the stairs. Bill and Ginny followed the trail, it led them to the master bedroom, Bill slowly opened the door, and Ginny kept watch behind them in case someone jumped out and tried to attack them. The room was pitch black, but the faint light from the hall allowed them to see there was a lot more blood here. As they crept closer small whimpers were to be heard.

"Please...please...get me...don't ...don't ...hurt...them..."

"Harry?" Ginny whispered. She edged closer, trying to see if this person was Harry, she was an arm's length away.

Meanwhile...

Ron and Arthur crept silently trying to keep clear from windows in case the death eaters are here. A cold breeze was following them around the house. Every second passed the more worried the pair got. The last room in the hallway was the only door which was fully open with the light on. Arthur went first whilst Ron had his back. They crept silently and made their way slowly in the room. The room was set up for a buffet; this is where the Dursley's were planning to have the Weasley's. The room was fairly big, it had a long wooden table full of sandwiches, cakes, crisps, salad as well as what smelt like chicken in some sauce in a hotpot. The room was cosy and well lived in compared to the rest of the house. Arthur and Ron had both entered the room when a sound caused them to turn. Though they couldn't see anything in the dark corridor, their senses told them there was someone there. With both wands raised they prepared themselves for an attack. Lights were flying back and forth, tables and walls were being blasted in the direction of the lights, both sides were ducking and aiming their wands. The thing Ron's side had which the other side didn't was a plan. Arthur was putting up protective shields while Ron was firing every curse under the sun. With luck they heard the first wizard fall, that distracted the second wizard just enough so Ron could fire a curse at him which hit the centre of his chest.

The hall was silent; Arthur still kept up a protective spell just in case, they both looked at each other is if to ask the same question.

"Lumos" whispered Ron.

The hall lit up revelling two Death eaters lying on the floor, unconscious. Ron went to inspect them, It was Nott and Travers. There were still Death eaters running around, now there are two less. Arthur sent a patronus to the ministry, within minutes a group of Aurors showed up. Within 10 minutes, both of the death eaters were taken away and the other Aurors were doing a check to make sure there were no more death eaters there. They found four death eaters in the shed all unconscious and then found two more in the downstairs in the utility room. The Aurors were amazed, they asked how Ron and Arthur how they did it, but they said honestly they only took two down. They started to explain what had happened when they heard a scream, not just any scream but Ginny's scream.

"Harry! Harry wake up oh please wake up! " She begged, tears streaming like a waterfall down her face, her hand turning white by clutching Harry's hand to tight.

Ron and Arthur ran up the stairs, wands at the ready they opened the door to the master bedroom to find, Bill white and unable to move, and Ginny clutching Harry's hand, screaming at him. Harry was lying flat on the bed, covered in cuts and bruises, but the one thing that everyone noticed was the huge slash on his chest which was oozing with blood.

"Get him to St. Mungos now! Dad send a patronus tell them Harry's coming in and it's bad. Ginny hold on to me and we will aperate to St. Mungos, Dad get Bill and take him home then tell everyone and then go to the Durley's and explain what had happened. Ginny hold on to Harry's hand and don't let go, and don't let go of my hand either ok."

In less than a second Ron, Ginny and Harry were gone. Arthur had sent a patronus and had just aperate himself and Bill to the Burrow.

"What happened?" Screamed Mrs. Weasley, bringing her family into her deathly hugs. She looked around furiously.

"Where's Harry and Ginny and Ron, oh god what happened?"

"There were so many death eaters, Harry took most of them down by himself then me and Ron took two of them down. Ginny and Bill found Harry." Arthur's face grew white.

"Oh god, not Harry." Mrs. Weasley was in hysterics, Fleur was holding Mrs. Weasley rocking her back and forth.

"Like I was saying, Ginny and Bill found Harry, oh Molly it was awful, There was so much blood and Harry was just laying there, he had a huge cut over his chest and the blood it was just ..." Arthur couldn't finish his sentence he just broke down. Mrs. Weasley shot up like a bullet and wrapped her arms around her husband.

"Bill are you all right?" Fleur looked into her husband's eyes.

"Bill?"

"I couldn't do anything, I couldn't move, I just stood there and watched my sister screaming and I couldn't do anything..." Tears were running down his face, he couldn't finish his sentence.

"Shhh, it's ok mon amour, don't worry, you were in shock, shhh" whispered Fleur soothingly. She led him to the sofa and sat him down and let him cry it out.

The fire place turned green, everyone sat bolt right up. Stepping through was Hermione, Audrey, Dudley and Petunia. Both Dursley's looking a bit green after flooing for the first time.

"What happened, where's Harry?" Asked Hermione.

"He's in , he go..." Arthur had no time to finish, before Hermione jumped right back into the fire and shouted her destination.

"What happened to Harry? He is going to be ok isn't he?" Asked Petunia.

"I think you best sit down to hear this." Answered Fleur.

Both petunia and Dudley sat and listened, after Fleur had finished both of them had tears down their face. The remaining people in the Burrow had a cup of tea and a light sandwich seeing as know one wanted anything else. There wasn't mich conversation that night. They stayed up till early hours waiting for news. They finally went to bed when Ron and Hermione came home and told them the good news that Harry would be ok.

Day's hap passed and Harry was still in St. Mungos but he had gained consciousness and was looking a lot better. It turned out he had been his with numerous curses and mostly been hit with sectumsempra about five times, they also said he was lucky to be alive.

The press had been buging them none stop, so to settle the crowd Harry plabed an interview with all the papers in two weeks, he had one condition to this that he discussed with Kingsley that Ritta Skitta is not allowed under any circumstances to be a part of this interview.

Harry was able to go home a few days later, less bruised but still saw. The healers had managed to get rid of most of the scars on Harry's body, the only one that refused to go was the one made by the killing curse and the one on his hand that reminded him that _he must not tell lies_. He had been given many potions to be taken lots of times a day, some to help the pain, help him sleep, reduce swelling, help wounds, and numerous others. Ginny was his saviour, without her he would have lost his mind, test after test she was always there, even when Harry was screaming in pain she just held his hand telling him it would be ok.

I know this chapter is short but i feel so bad for not uploading in ages so here is something, my schedule is a bit quieter soon so i should be able to write some more. I hope you enjoyed it and thought it was something a bit different.


	11. The hurdle before the Happiness

A/N sorry the last chapter was short; I wanted to upload something as I haven't uploaded anything in ages and for that I am sorry! The mess up with Fred and George has been sorted, for the people who got confused George died and Fred is alive, I think I've repaired the mistakes. This chapter contains certain scenes just a heads up Thanks for reading so far and I hope you enjoy

It had been a day since Harry has been let out of St. Mungos. The papers were mad about this story; wherever the Weasleys went there were reporters everywhere, so Harry announced that there would be an interview with all reporters on the 6th of January at 11am sharp on the third floor in the Ministry room 7. It was kindly rented out by Kingsley who said would join in with the interview to make sure no trouble happened. I t was an interview not just with Harry but also some members of D.A including Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Neville, Dean, Seamus, Katy and Hannah. Harry wasn't looking forward to this but it was something that had to be done.

There wasn't long until school restarts. 24th of January the train will be in the station waiting to take the students of Hogwarts to their school. There was a couple of days till the interview so Harry and Ginny decided to take the Dursley's for a picnic, this is the first day where it's just the two of them and the two Dursley's. Dudley and Petunia had fitted in quite nicely in the Burrow, they had gotten use to plated washing themselves and clothes being ironed on their own, they had even got into wizard exploding snap and Dudley had liked the sound of Quidditch, he was very interested in it and while the young Weasley's played Quidditch he would sit and watch them fascinated by it all. He even asked would it be ok to learn how to fly, and in a few short days Dudley had taken his first lap, fire whiskey was brought out for that occasion. Petunia had gotten along very well with Arthur and Molly, she would talk about muggle things with Arthur for hours and even showed him how to use a toaster, Arthur couldn't stop smiling all night and since then he was insisted that he makes toast every morning. Petunia and Molly got to know each other very well, Molly welcomed her with opened arms and agreed to help her understand magic and their world and in return Petunia showed her some old recipes that have been passed down the generations.

The weather outside was beginning to warm up, the snow and ice had melted and the grass was turning green once again, where they were going for their picnic was a small nature park Harry heard about a while ago, It was full of plants and Butterflies, Ginny's favourite animals. It was near the south of Wales so they all travelled magically there. It was in giant green houses so it was lovely and warm and inside was a place to eat so they wouldn't have to wrap up warm.

The greenhouses were full of strange and unfamiliar plants but were all interesting and beautiful in their own way. Some were tall moss trees were as others were tropical brightly coloured plants with bright petals and silky leaves. Harry reminded himself that he must tell Neville about this place, he knew it would be somewhere he would find of interest. The day went by smoothly, Harry was just glad to be somewhere with his family without having to worry about anything. By dinner time they were sat in one of the picnic greenhouse, conversation was light and friendly whilst they were eating sandwiches and cakes and a hot flask of tea prepared by Mrs. Weasley. It wasn't long till the conversation turned to everyone's futures.

"So, Dudley what are you planning for your future?" asked Ginny.

"Well, I don't know, I mean I finished school but my grades aren't the best, I didn't try my hardest so I knew not to expect much with my results, but I don't know I want a career in teaching I think, but I also want a job with will combine both of our worlds, I love this version of life, of waking up and something is magically flying about or the toy's in Fred's shop, they are amazing, so much better than our tricks but I think I might take a year out of school and work and all, I might try and travel a bit I don't know, I just want to do something I don't mind waking up to every day. What about you two?"

"Well, were going back to school next week to finish our final year, then after we are getting married, I hope to either be a healer or a Quidditch player for the Holyhead Harpies, whatever I decide to do I want to know I could get any job because I would have good grades, either way I am trying very hard on my exams this year."

"So you should, and I wish you all the best, what about you Harry?" asked Petunia.

"Well I have school then a marriage, then I want to look for a house and.." Ginny just stared at him in shock.

"What, you think we'll be living in the Burrow our whole lives?" he asked,

"No, but we just haven't talked about it before,"

"Well, as we have school next week I don't think looking for a house will fit into our schedule so I haven't mentioned anything. Anyway back to my future, I hope to be playing Quidditch, I think people will expect me to become an auror but I have lived my whole life fighting evil I want to do something which I love."

"It sounds very sensible, how exactly do you see that little golden ball thing you play with, the only time I can see it is when it's either in the box or you have it in your hand after catching it."

"I have no idea, seeing as I need glasses to see things I have no idea how I see something moves so fast and small, I guess I just know where to look at the right time."

"So what are your plans Petunia?" asked Ginny

"Well, I was actually thinking of finding a small house not far from the Burrow so I could still come a visit and keep in touch but far enough so I'm not intruding on anyone's privacy. Hermione said she knows of some houses in the village for sale which would be perfect so I think when she gets back from staying with her parents she's setting me up a meeting with the housing agency, and I was thinking of starting a small stall in the market, I was thinking selling my home made jam and cakes and small confectionary, I don't know it's just an idea, know that we haven't got Vernon to follow around I am free to do what I want and I'm not sure what to do with my freedom."

"I think you should go for it, we've all had your cakes and we have all enjoyed them and Ron had four helping of your caramel cake so it must be good, the most he's ever had of mum's cooking is three helpings so you must be doing something right." said Ginny.

"It's something to think about, I'll talk to Hermione"

The rest of the day went pleasantly, on the way out there was sign posts for a French market so they decided to take a look around. They ended up with a few baguettes, 1 tarte du citron and a tarte du fraise, some lavender scented soap, some tops and a few other bits and pieces including some sweets for the train.

The day was very pleasant; It got Harry thinking what if there were more days like this when he was younger would he have grown close to the Weasleys, would he be sitting here today as Ginny's fiancé or would he be in the Dursley's house, eating dinner talking about normal stuff. He never thought he would ever be grateful for being treated horribly by them. This evening he was surrounded by all the people he was thankful for. As usual they were all eating Mrs. Weasleys amazing cooking, lamb stew with vegetables and a pecan pie and cream for pudding, Ron was on his second helpings while everyone else was struggling to finish their first.

After the meal, everyone separated, Harry and Ginny went outside, Ron and Hermione had gone to unpack their clothes from their trip to Hermione's parents, Bill and Fleur had gone home as Fleur hadn't been feeling unwell, Petunia and Dudley went into the lounge with Arthur and Molly and George had gone back to the shop as he had gotten some ideas and wanted to work on them before he forgets, they all promised they would help put in time for the re-opening of the shop.

"I saw you thinking hard over dinner, what were you thinking about Harry?"

"Just that in some ways I'm glad that I was treated badly."

"What! Don't get me wrong I like Petunia and Dudley, but I could never forgive them for what they did to your childhood."

"I know it's bad, but if they were nice, I wouldn't have stayed here on holidays I would have gone home to them not to you, so that would mean that maybe me and you never got to bond as well as we did and so maybe we wouldn't have got engaged, so in some ways them being horrible brought me to you and will forever be grateful."

"You have a strange way of thinking about things Mr. Potter, but weather you would have stayed here or stayed there we would have met and we would have fell in love, seeing as I had the world's biggest crush on you when I was younger I would have made sure that we would be together or otherwise you would be on the receiving end of one of my very famous hex's."

"I can't wait till were married and living the rest of our lives together."

"You know, for the saviour of the wizarding world and all, you are quite mushy."

The rest of the conversation ended as both mouths were busy exploring each other. The love that they both felt together was not able to be shown just by their mouths touching. Within seconds the pair had landed softly on the bed in their room. Hands were roaming over each other's body. Harry had a bit of sense to put a silencing charm on the room while Ginny put a protective spell on them. Harry's hands started exploring Ginny's body, sending tingles all over Ginny's body. Harry was teasing her, working his way up her body closer and closer to her breasts but never getting fully there before he stared his path over and over again. Ginny got board of this so with all her strength she flipped his position so she was on top, her hands didn't take long to reach their destination. Her hands fumbled with his buttons on his jeans, after a few attempt they were open, she slowly pulled his jeans down and started kissing the top of the boxers sending electoral currents through Harry's body, she could feel him getting harder and harder.

"It isn't funny anymore" He mumbled

"It is for me" she answered seductively.

Harry got annoyed with this, so once again he was on top but this time he wasn't playing games, quickly they were lying in their underwear. Lips were touching now and again and tongs were tracing patterns on each other's body. Harry fumbled around with Ginny's bra, finally unhooking it and letting her top half be exposed, his hands were slowly massaging them, soft moans were escaping her lips, this was only making Harry harder and so slowly started lowering her knickers until she was fully exposed, Harry was once again distracted by her beauty, she sensed his sudden stop and took this opportunity to flip him so she could finish what she started, wasting no time she dragged his boxers down revelling a rather large body part rising. She nudged closer until she was inches away from sending him over the edge. Slowly she licked the tip of his dick, making him moan loudly, slowly but steadily she worked her way down so her whole mouth was sending sensations through Harry, the more Harry moaned the more she did it and the more she did it the more Harry moaned. Harry was in pure heaven but he still flipped her over and entered her, giving them joint pleasure, he started slow but this wasn't pleasing Ginny, so went faster and harder until they were both near their climax. He continued to go harder and faster while Ginny was adjusting her position to make it easier for Harry to get further. This evening session lasted till after night fall. They spent the night wrapped closely in each other's arms.

They woke up to sunlight streaming through the curtains. As they looked around the room the happenings of last night hit them. Ginny's check's flushed red as all the feelings came back to her and Harry just laughed at her face. They got up and put the room back in order, after they each took showers and found some clothes they didn't mind getting dirty as they would be helping to finish Fred's shop. They were both looking normal and the room looked like any other day. They both walked down, it was still quite early and they could only just hear the sound of Mrs. Weasley getting up and so decided to make everyone breakfast. In a short while they had bacon and sausages sizzling in the pan, eight eggs boiling nicely, seven cups of tea and fresh cut bread to dip in the eggs.

"Good Morning you two" said a happy Mrs. Weasley.

"Morning mum" replied Harry. She smiled fondly at Harry.

"Hi mum" mumbled Ginny with a mouth full of bread. She just laughed at Ginny.

"You're not that much different from Ron you know"

"What?!" she said nearly chocking on her bread.

"What's all the shouting for?" Said Ron lazily, voice still full of sleep.

"Mum said were similar" Answered Ginny bluntly.

"What? Mum you have officially lost it"

"I would share my opinion on this but I'm scared someone might hex me or jinx me so I'm keeping quiet." Said Harry

"Wise choice dear, wise choice. So should we dish up breakfast?"

"Best thing I've heard all day" said Ron happily, making his way to the kitchen table and taking his usual seat, the one closest to the cooker so he is the first person get any extra food.

"But it's only 9:15 in the morning, Ronald" Said Hermione walking down the stairs.

"Exactly, but it's better than being told your sister is similar to you."

"What? Whoever said that has lost their mind"

"Thanks Hermione and good morning to you to." Hermione went red in the face.

"What I meant is that um...it's just that..." she looked around looking for any help but everyone was just laughing at her.

"It's ok Hermione, just sit down and eat up."

They sat down as Harry plated up the food. He put the bread in the basket, sausages and bacon on a big plate, but the tea out next to the plates that had all ready been set and put the eggs into egg cups and put them on the plates, he gave two to Ron as always. George came just as Harry sat down.

"Morning everyone"

There was numerous hello's and hi's. He spent the night in the shop last night finishing his ideas, so he stopped by for breakfast as he hadn't had time to go food shopping yet.

"Where is everyone else?" He asked as he made his way around hugging everyone.

"Arthur had to go into work early today, preparing for the big interview and Percy stayed over in his Girlfriends house last night."

"Percy has a girlfriend?" spluttered George.

"Yes, and when we had a conversation last he said it was quite serious."

"This I have to see, why don't you all come over the night before you all go off to Hogwarts and I can invite Angelina and Percy can invite his girlfriend, what's her name?"

"Violet, her name is and I think dinner would be wonderful Gerorge."

"Great, well I'm done with breakfast, come over when you're ready all we have to do is unpack the deliveries and clean then its lift off."

"Well, I'm done, so I can come over now, anyone else ready?" asked Hermione.

"Yep, coming now" Said Ginny.

"Same here, Hermione" added Harry.

"I'll be there, after all the food has gone; someone has to eat Dad's."

One by one they went to George's shop, to be honest it wasn't that bad. A bit of dust had sprinkled itself over the floor and products and not all the shelves were full but through the door behind the counter you could see a room full of different coloured boxes all waiting to be unpacked. Within a few hours all the dust had gone and half of the boxes was unpacked, most shelves had enough product on there to last the rush time coming up in the next few days. Ginny and Hermione had started putting magical effects on the shop to make the toys fly around, to let music play depending on the mood of the customers and numerous others. Ron and Harry had started unpacking the other stock in the shelves in the room behind the shop so if anything was running low he could quite easily go get some more. By five everything was done and the shop was looking amazing. It looked like it was breathing once again and it felt like Fred was there. The fore whiskey was brought out and at 7 Arthur stopped by with some food shopping so Fred would be able to last a few days. It wasn't till after 10 that everyone left. It was going to be a hard day tomorrow, a day full of unwanted memories and hard questions. They all needed rest, but after this one hard day they had a bright year ahead of them, a year when they can just be free to actually be themselves.

The weather outside was grey and cloudy with the threat of a heavy rain; it matched the mood of the young lives that would be going through a hard time. They were all sat in the kitchen of the Burrow, everyone apart from Ron played with their food. They were all dressed in their best robes, all shoes were polished and all shirts and blouses were tucked in. None of them were looking forward to this interview but all knew that it had to happen at some point. Neville arrived with Luna shortly after 8:30. Neville wore a very similar outfit to Ron and Harry, a black robe, white under shirt, and a grey tie. Luna on the other hand was a vision in yellow. She had a simple yellow dress on with a matching yellow robe; her accessories were very different though. In her ears were small broccoli heads and around her neck was a multi layered carrot necklace, it defiantly stood out from the crowd. The rest of the group would be meeting them there in the ministry.

At 10:30 each person checked their appearance, checked their teeth to make sure no piece of breakfast was there and finally one by one they made their way to floor three of the Ministry to face what was going to be a very hard day. As soon as their feet landed on the tailed floor light bulbs were flashing in all of their faces to try and get a good photo for some kind of paper. Over 100 people were surrounding the group all shouting comments and questions and taking as amny pictures as they can.

The crowd parted to make was way for Kingsley, that didn't stop the flashing if the cameras though. Kingsley signalled them to walk forward to get to the room where these interviews were being held. Harry took Ginny's hand, Ron took Hermione's and Neville took Luna's. The cameras went wild over this show of affection. The ride in the lifts was quiet. All of them were holding their breath. If this is what the entrance will be like what will the actual interview look like, how many more people can fit in the ministry, how many pictures can all the cameras take? A lot was the answer. They all had an uneasy feeling about this.

The lift doors opened, they stepped out together keeping close, embracing what might be behind them doors. Kingsley went first and asked them to wait outside so he could tell everyone in the room that they were ready. The room went silent; there was no sound in the hallway. Kingsley opened the door and led them in. In the room were separate tables each one with a name card on. On each table were a reporter and a photographer. There was no big crowds of people asking questions, no light bulbs going off left, right and centre just a very relaxed looking group of people.

"If you were wondering where is everyone well this is your lot. The only reason why it was so busy down there is that they were not invited to this shall we say once in a lifetime opportunity to speak with some of the saviours of the wizarding world. And plus I didn't think you would want a room full of people asking things that you didn't want to answer. Well here you don't have to worry, If you don't want to answer something, don't answer it and all interviews which will be in the papers will be looked over by me to make sure the right things are said. Now let me introduce them all to you. In the left corner we have Mrs. Violet Storm, she writes for the European paper, next we have Mr. Shane O'Duglas who writes for the "luck of the Irish weekly", next we have Lois Jones who writes for Tan o'r Ddraig which in English means fire from the dragon and she is from Wales, next we have Trevor Smith from North England and Francis Redhurt from the south of England, we have Madame Berengere from France, Mr. Lovegood who writes for the Quibbler, Patricia Rose who writes for the travelling wizards, Adrian Wood who writes for the wizards unite and last but not least we have Amelia Grace who writes for the new paper at Hogwarts that doesn't yet have a name. So would you all like to select a desk, you will have 20 minutes with each reporter and after everyone has been around there will be some food laid out for you and any more question anyone wants to ask then is the time. Well everyone I will be available all morning if anyone wants anything. I will see you soon."

Everyone went to a table and sat down. Ginny ended up with Lois Jones and Harry ended up with Patricia Rose. Both reporters seemed very nice and so the two of them seemed at ease. Ron ended up with Violet Storm and Hermione ended up with Luna's Dad, she volunteered to go first as she had a way with words in awkward situations. Luna ended up with Amelia Grace and Neville ended up with Trevor Smith. Dean ended up with Adrian Wood and Seamus ended up with Shane O'Duglas and Katy ended up with Madame Berengere and Hannah ended up with Francis Redhurt.

Going around the room one could here many strange things.

"I had a toad called Trevor"

"He's cute isn't he"

"I wonder what's for pudding"

"I missed my food the most, talking about food I could use a sandwich or three didn't have a big breakfast, only had two helpings"

"That bitch"

"I wouldn't say I agree with that, she's pushy I'll give her that"

"I won't stand for this kind of thing elves deserve to be free"

"That's it"

"I wasn't very happy"

"I cursed him; it was the only way he would learn"

"I wished my mam was there to see me in action, but of course I wanted here to be safe at the same time, I love my mam"

"Everybody that's your 20 minutes up, I f you would all move clockwise that would be great"

It continued like this until everyone had talked with everyone for 20 minutes. There was food waiting for them as the clock chimed 2:20pm. Light sandwiches and refreshment was all but it didn't stop Ron piling his plate sky high. After lunch was served it was picture time, each person had a photo alone, with a partner and then there was several group photos'. There was one of the famous three, one of the Quidditch players, one of Hogwarts saviours which were Ginny, Neville and Luna and there were numerous one's of the stars with the reporters.

Everyone thanked the reporters and followed Kingsley who wanted a word before everyone left. Kingsley's office was on the top floor overlooking the main entrance. Reporters still surrounded the fire place's to make sure that Harry and the rest of the group didn't escape without hassle. From here you could see how truly marvellous the Ministry was, emerald glossy tails were covering the wall and floors, marble and metal fireplace's, a huge water fountain in the middle where the old disgusting "Magic is Might" statue was. The water fountain was like the ones in Rome with horses and people there and a waterfall of water fell over them. In the fountain were galleons were people could donate money and then every Christmas they would collect all the money and give it to a certain charity, this year was the War Survivors, it's were people who were affected by the war are able to receive money to help them by until they can get back on their feet. It was set up after the first war but it has only recently become known to everyone after the second war. It's weird to think that in 4 months it would have been a year since the end of the war. Time had gone so fast for the group of young adults in Kingsley's office.

"I bet your wondering why I wanted to speak to you. Well first of all I would like to say thank you very much and I will send each and every one of you a copy of each interview before they get published to make sure that you are all ok with it, secondly I would like to offer each and every one of you a job in the Ministry. After you have completed your education and are interested in a job in the Ministry then let me know and we will find a job for you and lastly I would like to invite you to using my person floo network instead of going into the pit of lion's down there. If any of you would like to talk to me or will need me for anything please don't hesitate to write. And with that I bid you fare well. " He shook everyone's hand and left the room.

"He's a strange person isn't he, bloody brilliant but strange" Said Ron.

"So I'll guess I'll be seeing all of you in Hogwarts then?" Asked Seamus.

"Yeah, we're all going back" Said Harry. "I think for the first time ever we might have a normal year, and I for one can't wait"

"No, I think you will get bored of not having to fight Voldemort or some kind of bad guy, at least this year with Fred opening the shop we can have a lot more pranks seeing as you're going to be so bored and seeing as your the saviour of the Wizarding world I don't think they will give you detention" Said Dean.

"Right then hate to be a party killer but I best be getting home, my mum's a bit protective over me now since the war, she's beginning to loosen up but I'm not going to give her a heart attack. I'll see everyone in school." said Katy. She walked over to the fireplace and in seconds the green flames engulfed her.

After Katy went everyone made their excuses and left for home apart from Luna and Neville who had accepted the invitation to come over for tea. The six of them made their way to the Burrow only to be crushed by the famous Mrs. Weasley hug. Bill, Fleur, Percy, Violet, George and Arthur were already waiting by a table stacked with glorious food waiting for everyone to come for a late lunch. As they ate they told the others about their interviews and their days. It turns out that Percy is now engaged to Violet and hope to marry in the winter over Christmas break and Bill and Fleur were expecting a girl. The evening conversations were light and by the end of the night there was not a scrap left of food thanks to Ron who didn't move from the table all night. Neville and Luna didn't leave till after ten saying they couldn't stay as they had to be home with their family. Everyone bid their good night and soon the house was full of quiet snores. All the young people looking forward to the adventures of a normal school year.


	12. End of Childhood

**A/N** sorry it's taken so long I wrote this a while ago but never got around to publishing it. Thanks for the review Teri I hope you enjoy xx

There was only days left until Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione would return to Hogwarts. All trunks were packed with clean clothes and new books which were all stacked in the corner of the living room in the Burrow. For the first time this year it was warm outside, all snow had melted leaving a soft shine on the ground. The gnomes had woken up from hibernation and were slowly exploring new hiding spots.

All residents of the Burrow were busy with the orders that Mrs. Weasley had given them. Even though it was the last few days of their holiday before the school work, homework, essay's to write, potions to master, Quidditch, Slughorn's club to attend too and detention's everyone apart from Hermione will probably get a few detention's over the year of hard work they still had to do chores.

Harry, Ron, Fred and Percy were trying to catch the gnomes and throw them as far as they could, so far Harry was in the lead throwing one gnome to the oak tree 30 meters from the Burrow. Ginny was tidying the broom shed that was probably the best job any keen flyers could have, Hermione and Angelina were sorting out the kitchen cupboards making all the food in date and sorting what was for throwing and what had to be eaten soon, to Ron's delight a lot of food had to be eaten soon so he took it as his personal task to eat all the food, Violet was helping Mrs. Weasley make dinner for everyone, Bill and Fleur were changing all the beds as it wasn't a difficult task for Fleurs growing baby bump, Andromeda was keeping Teddy occupied so he couldn't make any more mess and Dudley and Petunia were hanging washing out to dry as it was sunny the clothes could dry fast. Arthur was called into work today there was a sudden meeting he had to attend. He sent a patronus saying he would be home by 2pm, everyone was fine with eating lunch a bit latter apart from Ron who was complaining every five minutes even though he had eaten all the food that were nearing their sell by date. Mrs. Weasley was so annoyed with his constant moaning that she ordered him to clean his room and he wouldn't be allowed out until she said it was ok. He wasn't happy about this but went regardless knowing what could happen if a Weasley lost their temper.

It was just after one when most people had finished their chores. Harry, Fred, Angelina and Percy were playing exploding snap outside trying not to make a mess anywhere indoors. Ginny was finishing up in the broom shed, she flew every broom to make sure all were in working condition, she had to tweak a few but all were fine and the broom shed was looking good.

Arthur arrived home just after two looking extremely happy. He walked over with a spring in his steps over to Mrs. Weasley and planted a big passionate kiss on her lips.

"Well hello to you Arthur, good meeting?"

"It was amazing, one of the best" He said smile from ear to ear.

"Why what happened?"

"I will tell everyone together, Kids can you come here please?" shouted Arthur.

There were numerous thuds coming down the stairs and doors closing and floorboards creaking. Everyone was there expect Ron.

"Where's Ron?" asked Ron looking at all of his children and their other half's.

"He's not allowed out of his room until mum lets him" said Ginny casually leaning against Harry.

"Oh Merlin I forgot about him!" shrieked Mrs. Weasley.

The room erupted in laughter.

"How could you, you call yourself our mother and you forget about your own son! Honestly woman!" said Fred. The room erupted with more laughter now. As soon as Mrs. Weasley calmed down enough she shouted for Ron to come down.

Laud thunders of feet thumped down the stairs. "Glad you remembered about me" he huffed. Everyone in the kitchen laughed silently or held smug grins on their faces. They soon vanished when Mrs. Weasley gave them all a stern look.

"Well come on then, what's the gathering in aid of?" asked Bill.

"Well you all know that I was asked to go to the ministry well it wasn't for a urgent meeting it was Kingsley wanting to talk with me. When I got there I asked him what was the purpose of this meeting and well he said it was a surprise interview" There were numerous bewildered looks and questioned faces. Finally Hermione couldn't stand to wait any longer "So? What happened?" she asked impatiently.

"You are now looking at the deputy Minister of Magic! He said whatever I had to face I always risked my life and not the people that I love, He said that I always side with the right side and fight when it's only necessary and the fact that I fought in both wars without question showed that I have courage and strength and there is no one who deserved this job the most so he offered me the job and I accepted!"

Molly was in tears and everyone else was just shocked.

"Well done Dad" said Harry breaking the silence.

"Thanks son" he said walking over and embracing each other. After Harry broke the silence the room erupted in congratulations and well done. Fire whiskey and orange juice for Fleur was served with the dinner that Mrs. Weasley and Violet had made. For the rest of the day jokes were made consisting of your highness, there was a Quidditch match, eating competition between Ginny, Ron and Fred, surprise surprise Ron won but only by a few roast potatoes. Ginny came second and Fred gave up after the third plate.

As the old saying goes, Time fly's when you're having fun. Before anyone realized it was dark outside, the stars had come out to say hello. The sky was clear, the stars looked like crystals. Each coupl said their good nights and made their way either home or to their beds.

The next day also brought another sunny day. It also brought hangovers and upset tummies. Luckily Mrs. Weasley had foreseen this and waiting for each person was a vile containing the potion which will cure their headaches and sickness. There was only two days left until the youngest would be returning to Hogwarts for the last time as students.

Harry was sitting by the Oak tree in the garden of the Burrow. It seemed strange, every year Harry had to go back to learn more about Voldemort or to learn how to fight him in any way possible, but this year he would be going back to a normal school year, no more bad guys to hunt, no more people blaming you for bad things, this year he would be going back to finish his education with his fiancé and two best friends and after will be playing Quidditch professionally and living with Ginny and getting married, it was the happy ending he had been hoping for, the happy ending that got him through the war, it was the happy ending that he never expected to get. He was so deep in thought that he didn't notice a red head walking over until he felt her head resting on his chest. The floral sent from her hair brought him back to the present.

"What were you thinking about just then?"

"Nothing much just that this is going to be my first normal year and it's also my last, it's just strange that's all."

"What's so strange about it?"

"All my life I've had someone telling me what to do and when to do it. That didn't change when I when to Hogwarts either, I had people telling me what to do and I had things I had to do but this year I have none of that, it's all up to me this year, it will just be different that's all"

"Well if you want I can boss you around" she said teasingly.

"Maybe later, but first I need you to come with me"

"Where are we going?" she asked pulling Harry up with her.

"Only to our room, the box I got from my vault I still haven't looked inside, you go up I'll get it from my trunk"

"You sure you want me there? That box might be filled with really personal things that belonged to your parents and your parents friends, that box were meant for you not for you and me. Go look at it on your own, after you've looked at it if you still want me to look to then I will but you look first, anyway I think Hermione wants to talk about a study time table and I think Ron is helping me with tactics for the new Quidditch team. I'll see you later ok?" She kissed him on the cheek and left him without giving him chance to answer.

A few hours later Hermione had came up with a study timetable. She would be studying Monday, Wednesday and Thursday from 6pm-7:30 she had free days Tuesdays and Fridays for Quidditch practise, Saturday was free until three months until the NEWTS and Sunday was studying from 11am till 3pm then the evening was free. It wasn't too heavy workload but as this Hermione it will only get worse as the NEWTS get closer. Ron helped by thinking of game plays, and tactics to use against every team and nearly every outcome. He also helped by picking come of the team. Ron – Keeper, Harry – Seeker, Me- Chaser, Jimmy Peakes – chaser. We only needed to try out for one more chaser and two beaters and also some reserves.

Harry had been in his room for over three hours, although Ginny wasn't worried she hadn't heard one sound from upstairs. She decided not to go up until Mrs. Weasley came home from helping Fred for the day. Seeing that Molly and Arthur would both be home late Hermione and Ginny decided to make tea for a change, Hermione made the starter as Ginny made the main course. Hermione made a simple onion soup as Ginny prepared a chicken stew, It would be a few hours before everyone was here so the beef had time to stew and the vegetables had time to blend their flavours, after they were done they sat in the living room waiting for everyone.

"So where is everyone?" asked Hermione.

"Mum's with Fred in the shop, Dad and Percy are at work, Harry's upstairs, Fleur is out shopping for baby furniture with Bill, only 4 and a half months to go so they are picking some furniture out and buying small things, Charlie is working Violet is working but she's coming over for tea later then Percy is staying in Violets for the night and Ron, I don't know where Ron is do you? "

"Ron is out buying food for train so he won't get hungry, he's buying food then hiding it and hoping Molly will give him extra food."

"I'm sure he was born with two stomach, I don't know how he can eat so much all the time."

"It stuns me, god help when we get a place together, the amount of food we will have to get!"

"I can't wait to see that, you'll probably buy enough food for five people, I wonder what the prophet would say if they see you with that much food."

"I would hate to think!"

"Anyway what does Violet do?" asked Ginny.

"She's a primary teacher, a muggle teacher who teaches younger children between the ages 4-11, I think she teaches 8 year olds."

"I didn't know she was a muggle"

"She isn't but she loved muggle studies and got the best marks you can get and so moved to London for a bit to see what it's like to live like them, then I think she worked for the ministry but as soon as the war started she found a job in a muggle school, I asked why one day and she said that If death eaters came she could protect the children."

"That's very brave of her, leaving the ministry to work with Muggles when Tom Riddle tried to kill all who had anything to do with them. So how did Percy and Violet meet then?"

"I'm not sure, we'll have to ask over dinner, talking about dinner I need to add a few spices to the soup."

"Will you check on the stew for me, I just want to see if Harry is ok" Hermione nodded and walked over to the kitchen. As Ginny reached her room, she knocked to make sure it was ok to come in, she stood there in silence waiting for a reply but none came. She braced herself, tightening her grip on her wand and slowly opened the door. The bed was covered in paper cuttings, letters, jewellery, posters and a lot of pictures. And there in the corner of the room clutching one piece of paper was Harry, tears staining his face while fresh tears still fell. Ginny rushed over there and wrapped her arms around him like a baby. The tears fell harder; Harry relaxed into Ginny accepting being comforted. Ginny sat there telling him everything's ok and stroking his messy hair. It was a while before Harry calmed down enough to talk.

"Harry is everything ok?" asked Ginny quietly.

"They knew, they knew that if they had me they were going to die, they knew and they still had me"

"Harry, I don't understand, how could they know?"

"Read this, I need some fresh air" he handed Ginny the letter and walked out of the room. Ginny took a deep breath preparing herself for what is to come. It took a lot to make Harry cry but for Harry needing to be comforted meant it was hard.

_Dear our Harry, _

_If you are reading this it means we are both dead and for that we are terribly sorry. We love you with our whole hearts and we don't regret anything. Having you was the joy of our life's and I only wish I could be there to see you grow up, meet a girl and play Quidditch like your Dad. I'm sorry we are not there for the good times and the bad, I just wish that you are in a loving and happy place and that you yourself are happy. _

_We knew that having you might lead to something terrible, we received a letter from a stranger saying a prophecy had been made saying a child born in the month of July will be in danger. With the amount of people having children in the month of July we though the odds were in our favour but as you are reading this I guess not. _

_Even though we thought we were safe we still made arrangements in case something did happen. We contacted Hogwarts to make sure you would be accepted there, we wrote letters to all of our friends explaining everything and if something would happen for them to keep an eye on you. We sent them to Sirius, Remus, the Longbottoms and also some others. I hope they did look after you well. _

_Harry me and your Dad love you with all our hearts, it breaks my heart having to write this to imagine that we will not be together as the family we are. You were the soul in our family. Even as a baby you were wonderful and I'm sure you are know. I know that you will be strong, and loving and will fight for what is right not what is easy. I hope you have the best life and that you will always feel at home with the people you are with. _

_Me and your Dad are so happy that we met you, We love you with our whole hearts. All of our hope and Joy. _

_Mum xx _

Ginny had tears rolling down her face, Lily sounded just as she imagined. Strong and passionate but still loving and caring. She re-read the letter a few times after that. She wished she could have met them, could have seen Harry with them but because of that prick called Tom bloody Riddle they can't. They can't see Harry grow up to the man he has become, can't see him with his first love, can't see him in his wedding, won't be able to see their grandchildren. So much has been taken away from good people all because of one person. Ginny swore that second that she would do everything in her power to make sure Harry got the best life, full of joy and happiness, full of good memories full of Ginny and their future family.

Harry was once again sitting by the oak tree. It had become one of his favourite places in the Burrow. It had began to cool outside, the wind hadn't arrived yet but there was a storm on the horizon. Ginny slowly walked towards him, hot cup of tea for them both in her hands.

"Did you read it?" asked Harry accepting the tea.

"Yeah I did, your mum sounded just as I thought" she replied sitting next to Harry. He put his arm around her and kissed her head softly.

"I know what you mean"

"Harry they didn't die because of you, they died because a stupid prick killed them"

"No he tried to kill me not them"

"Harry what if he tried to get our children would you let him or would you fight?"

"I'd fight, I wouldn't let anyone touch our children" he said strongly.

"And they felt the same, if I let someone take my child I would probably die, Harry they loved you that's why they did it."

"I just wish they were here, see me, meet you and get to see all of our family"

"I know Harry I feel the same way, but they are watching us from above, probably sitting with Sirius, Remus , Tonks and George "

"I wonder what mischief they are up too?"

"I'm scared to think, especially with George and Sirius in the gang"

It wasn't long before they heard Mrs. Weasley and Fred arrive home. To their surprise Angelina came with them. Because of Arthur's new job it meant him not coming home until after 8 so there as always a plate left over on the side for him. Percy was staying over at Violets and Bill was taking Fleur out for a romantic dinner, so tonight it was only Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Fred, Angelina and Mrs. Weasley.

The onion soup and beef stew went down fast with only enough for Arthur left. Over dinner conversation turned towards the part Fred would be throwing tomorrow night. It was a party so say goodbye to the youngsters and also thanks for everyone's help. As a thanks Fred had prepared the ultimate prank box for Hogwarts he was going to give them to them on the sly so Mrs. Weasley wouldn't find out.

Arthur came home just after 8 telling everyone all about his first day at deputy minister, he described his new office, told us about his staff and what privileges he gets because of his title. Everyone went to bed soon after his conversation had finished getting as much sleep as possible before school. Harry and Ginny were the last to go up. Fred and Angelina stayed the night saying that because all of their focus was on the shop their flat was a hug mess, of course Mrs. Weasley didn't disagree to this and offered then Bill's room as it was bigger and had a double bed in it.

It was only Harry and Ginny left in the living room. The sky was black outside and for the first time the stars weren't showing themselves tonight. Harry and Ginny were both curled up on the sofa. Ginny was sitting on Harry with her back to the arm rest and Harry's arms tightly holding Ginny.

"So what are we going to do tomorrow?" Asked Harry.

"Well we have Fred's party at six, so until then we are free. I don't want to get up early tomorrow but maybe we should go see Teddy? We haven't seen him since Christmas and it will be our last chance until Easter break."

"Good idea, I'm sure Teddy will be a very happy person to see us"

"I can imagine his face now"

"I can't believe he's already 2, he's grown so fast, and soon he will have a new person to play with."

"Not long for Fleur now, did you bet what the baby was?"

"Yep, 5 galleons for a boy"

"You're wrong; the baby is going to be a girl"

"And how do you know that?"

"Let's just say I have a sixth sense"

"Ginny with a sixth sense, good luck world"

"Hey" she said while hitting Harry playfully.

"Oh, is that how you want to play it" he said whilst grabbing her sides and tickling her mist ticklish spot.

"Stop! Please stop!" She was laughing so much tears were streaming down her redder than red face.

"It's lovely to see you having so much fun but keep the noise down" Whispered Mrs. Weasley.

"Sorry Mum, but she started it and we're going up now" Said Harry helping Ginny up.

"Alright dear, night you two"

"Night mum"

"Night mum, see you in the morning"

A/N sorry this chapter isn't very good but I wanted to get this part over and done with to get to the next chapter. I hope you like it anyway


	13. First step to Normality

A/N Two chapters in one week this must be a record for me I'm going on holiday for two weeks tomorrow so I will not be posting in that time but I will try to write another chapter as soon as I get back. Anyway Enjoy!

Petunia and Dudley had just moved out of the Burrow and moved only a few miles away. They are now staying in a muggle village but there are many Wizarding family's there and so for the past few days they were not at the Burrow and wouldn't be until the four youngest came back for Easter and so they all said goodbye yesterday before George's paryt.

George's party was a blur. They all remember getting ready for the party, going to the party, having an amazing time dancing, laughing, joking and being free again. They remember receiving their skiving snack boxes and storing them in Hermione's bag without Mrs. Weasley catching them. The last thing they remember is the music turned down and George walking Angelina to the middle of the living room in the flat, where the party was being held. He got down on one knee and everyone was silent and all eyes was on the two of them. Angelina's eyes were wide and I mean wide. Her cheeks were beginning to flush but she was able to keep her cool.

"Angelina, when Fred died I thought it was all over, I thought that was it I couldn't continue, but when you came over that night something change, I knew I had something to fight for. You gave me strength, you made it ok for me to laugh again, you made me realise it wasn't over. Angelina I love you, Merlin I love you so much and will you do me the huge pleasure by becoming my wife?" He opened the box in his hand to reveille a small thin gold ring, on it was a simple elegant white diamond enclosed be three gold leaves.

"George it's beautiful, it's the three of us all together again" she whispered, tears rolling down her cheek. "So, will you marry me, my knees are hurting now so a decision would be good" he said teasingly. "Fred, you're asking your woman to marry you and all you can think about it is your bloody knee?" She said shaking her head; a small smile crept on her face. "But yes George, I will marry you, YES!" she squealed.

The room erupted in cheers, each person going there to congratulate them personally. Mrs. Weasley was in floods of tears by the time she reached the couple.

"I'm so happy for you, Angelina welcome to the family"

Fire whiskey and elf wine was brought out after that and that is the last thing anyone can remember.

The morning sun shone through every window in the Burrow. If a stranger happened to walk by they would see a clean, odd shaped house but if that person was to come closer and look through the window's they would see numerous people lying in very odd positions all around the kitchen and lounge and not in their beds. Anyone would think they were all dead but luckily Ron's snoring made sure no one thought that. If that stranger didn't think that were weird then maybe seeing just one person up and working in the kitchen and setting the tables. But luckily a stranger didn't walk by that day.

Fleur was in the kitchen of the Burrow busy with numerous pots and pans boiling away on the stove. The table was set; each person had a plate, cutlery and a glass of purple liquid. As she checked the last pan she looked around at her surroundings. Ron was sleeping on the stairs, his head at the top of the stairs and his feet at the bottom. Hermione was on the floor in kitchen with her back leaning against a cupboard. Molly had managed to walk over to the sofa so she was asleep soundly. Harry had managed to walk or rather stumble to the corner seat and Ginny had found Harry so they were both sleeping bur Arthur on the other hand had managed to get under the table. Arthur wasn't slim so how he got through the bench was a mystery but none of the less he was also sleeping.

The first one to move was Ginny, not voluntarily but she woke up. Harry moves in his sleep so it was no different for him to move but unfortunately for Ginny as soon as he moved she fell off his lap ond fell hard on the floor. She landed with a loud thud which woke Hermione by the kitchen cupboard. Harry still hadn't woken so as pay back form Ginny she smacked him in the leg. He shot up and pulled out the thin object in his pocket.

"Where's the trouble?" he asked frantically looking around.

"Don't hurt us with your pencil Harry and for when there is trouble maybe you should go in your other pocket and pull your wand out" Mumbled Mrs. Weasley. Harry looked confusingly at what he thought was his wand. He started looking around for his wand.

"Harry" Said Fleur holding up a pair of round glasses. Harry walked over to her, gave a kiss on the cheek and gratefully placed the glasses on his face.

"Morning" groaned Hermione whilst trying to get up.

"Actually it's nearly dinner time" stated Fleur cheerfully.

"Who put a smile on your face?" asked Hermione after having some help from Fleur getting up.

"All of you actually, it was very funny watching all of you last night, alcohol has a very amusing effect on all of you" she said smiling after remembering some of the sights from last night.

"Why am I on the Bloody stairs?" asked Ron angrily.

"Last night you tried to get up the stairs but only managed to get half way then settled there, everyone else had the sense not to go upstairs and stayed down stairs" Ron nodded and slowly got up to the table along with everybody else.

"Where's Arthur?" asked Mrs. Weasley looking around.

"Under the table" Fleur said casually while serving the food she had prepared.

"What? How did he get under there? I can't even get through the bench to get to under the table" Said Ginny looking under the table for a way in.

"The door silly" said Hermione

"What door?"

"The door that gets you under the table, it's there Ginny" she said pointing her finger at the end of the table where there wasn't a chair.

"How did you know?"

"Ginny, it doesn't matter how much I drink, I still now nearly everything" she said sipping her purple drink.

"Arthur darling wake up and come get some food that Fleur had prepared for us"

Molly said whilst on her hands and knees talking to Arthur. Arthur's eye's fluttered a bit then he realized where he was.

"Why am I under the table?" he asked confused.

"No one know love but come on, Fleur has made us food.

"Morning everyone" said Mr. Weasley having finally got from under the table to sitting on the bench.

"Afternoon Arthur" stated Fleur.

"Oh, afternoon everyone" he said whilst correctly whilst nodding a thanks to Fleur.

"Everybody drink the potion, it will make you feel a lot better" Everybody did as she said and soon were feeling fine once again.

"So how come you are ok?" asked Ron.

"Because I can't drink because of mon bebe and beside it was very amusing to watch you all" answered Fleur.

"Ginny I've never seen one mademoiselle drink so much and still stay on her feet

"Grow up with family and you learn how to master a few things and beside I turned most of my fire whiskey to apple juice but after Fred and Angelina got engaged then I started drinking for real then"

"One question, can I eat now?" asked Ron not listening to the conversation Ginny and Fleur were having and just looking at the food that he wasn't eating.

"Yes, tuck in, eat!" declared Fleur.

Tomorrow Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione would be returning to Hogwarts for the last time. The last year of the sorting hat, last year of the feasts, last year of the Fat Lady, last year of Quidditch tournament, last year of school uniforms and school books. Even though it will be their last it will be the first year of being normal students. No people trying to kill them, no mission to complete only school work and school play ahead of them.

Harry and Ginny were sitting by the oak tree once again. Soon they would have to depart for a place of calm and beauty. The sun was out once again and birds were flying around them. There was a gentle breeze spreading the scent of flowers and freshly cut grass all around. Hermione and Ron were not in this part of beauty, they were strolling hand in hand among the orchard which lay at the end of the burrow.

"It was nice seeing Teddy again, I never realized how much I missed him until I saw him yesterday" Said Ginny breaking the silence.

"It was nice, he's grown so much and he's quite a talker now, I fear that Andromeda won't get one minute of peace with Teddy." Harry chuckled.

"I think she needs him though, he gives her a reason for getting up and getting on with her day" They were silent for a while thinking over their day with Teddy.

"I wonder, when we leave Hogwarts maybe Teddy could stay with us over the weekends to give Andromeda a break, but only if she agrees I don't want her to feel like we are taking him away from her"

"I think that's a good idea Harry, I'd like that but maybe we should plan it after we know what we're going to do as a career"

"We both know what we're going to do, we're both playing Quidditch, simple. You're playing for the Holyhead Harpies and I'm playing for the Puddlemere United and my team is going to beat your arse"

"Oh really, just wait till I get my hands on the quaffle and score before your team has even realised that the game has started"

"Game on Ginerva"

"You don't know what you just got yourself into Mr. Chosen One and saviour of the Wizarding world" Harry blushed at this and so as payback he grabbed Ginny and ticked her most ticklish part and wouldn't stop until she threatened to hex him into the next century, that's when Hermione and Ron came over.

"What was that all about with Ginny threatening to hex you?" asked Ron sitting down in front of the pair.

"He said he will beat me in Quidditch and I called him the chosen one then he ticked me so I threatened him" answered Ginny casually.

"Just another normal day in the office then?" teased Hermione.

"You bet" Ginny said strongly.

"So what have you two got planned after Hogwarts?" asked Harry.

"I have an idea I want to run by Kingsley" said Hermione "I was thinking of opening a school for children who show any magic abilities to attend. A place where they can learn to control their magic and learn about the history of magic and still do muggle lessons. It got me thinking that if there was a school like that for me then maybe my mum and dad would be more confident about magic, it's just an idea"

"A bloody good idea Hermione" said Ron.

"Really Hermione that's a really good idea, Kingsley would be mad to turn it down"added Ginny. Harry nodded whilst Hermione blushed.

"Well thank you, we'll just have to wait and see won't we?"

"What about you mate, what are your plans after Hogwarts?" asked Harry

"I don't know, I'm just going to see what I like to do in Hogwarts and think about it later, I have a few months until I need to decide" he looked glumly at the Burrow.

"I'm sure you will find a great job that suits you really well"

"Thanks mate, anyone else hungry?"

"No Ron it's just you but I'll come with you to get you a sandwich" said Hermione getting up.

"We'll come with you, I'm sure mum will give us some kind of task, it's out last day with her as a family, and she's probably cooking as we speak"

Ginny was right, all four of them walked into the kitchen to find a frantic Mrs. Weasley hurrying from one pan to another, to the oven to the table to the store cupboard. There was more than 10 pans cooking at once. All four of them jumped in to help the stressed Mrs. Weasley. She was unsure in the beginning seeing as this was a meal for the four of them but soon after she was very glad for the extra help.

The sky was darkening by the time they all finished. The table was set. Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Mr & Mrs. Weasley, George, Angelina, Bill, Fleur, Percy and Violet will be eating this feast tonight. Mr. Weasley was able to finish early and had arranged a ministry car to take everyone to the platform ¾ in the morning. Everyone had arrived by 5pm. Ron was ready for food at 4pm so as soon as the food touched the table he was there. They had vegetable soup with freshly baked crispy rolls, roast chicken with roast potato and rice and for desert they had meringue with fresh fruit and chocolate profiteroles. Ron was beside himself, he had three plates of each and finally after both deserts was full. Everyone moved into the lounge and found a seat. There were numerous conversations about what happened when the rest of the family went to Hogwarts, all the trouble they got into and all the pranks they did, it gave the three of them some ideas, Hermione was trying to avoid that subject but unfortunately they were to interested so she gave in and paid attention. It was very amusing to hear what everyone did, to everyone's attention Molly did some pretty sneaky things and Bill was actually the good boy out of the Weasley bunch. It was a nice evening, full of family ad fun times. It was a time Harry was beginning to get used to and he felt safe and secure. He had never felt like this when he was younger but it was something he could get used to. At eleven everybody said their goodbyes and good luck's and hopes that the last four of this generation would have the best year.

The morning brought another sunny day. The smell of bacon and sausage was drifting up the house waking up any sleepy resident. Today was the first day of the last year. All trunks were all ready in the ministry car that was parked outside. The ministry driver was enjoying Mrs. Weasleys cooking as much as everybody else. By ten they were all seated in the car, trunks, animals and Broom's all in the boot and their travel bag on their laps. The journey there was very peaceful and quite apart from the odd sniffles from Mrs. Weasley who was all ready crying at the thought of saying goodbye to her children. When they arrived at the platform camera's were flashing their eyes, reporters were asking loads of questions but luckily ministry officials were there making a walkway to the passage to the platform. From one hectic crowd to another, but this one was full of happiness and love. A great big steam train stood waiting for when the clock strikes eleven, clouds of smoke were rising from the engine. Students hurrying on the train, family's trying to spot their children, workers carrying the trunks in the back of the train. The group pushed themselves to a big enough spot to fit them all. The teenagers added their trunks to the growing pile and walked back to the teary Mrs. Weasley and Mr. Weasley.

"Right then all of you, be good, no fooling around, pay attention in all of the lessons, play good Quidditch, Hermione don't study too hard give yourself a day off please, Ron no stupid comments, Harry no chasing bad guys and Ginny no hexing people. All of you Love you and write everyday ok? Now give a hug and get on the train, be good Prefects and Quidditch captains and all" She hugged all her children one by one then so did Arthur telling everyone good luck and keep out of trouble. The four of them reported to the Prefects cabin and then found a cabin big enough for them, Neville, Luna and Seamus near the Prefects cabin. At eleven all door's closed and the train was on its way.


	14. End of an Era

A/N enjoy

The train journey to Hogwarts was pleasant. First years were excited and anything new they passed weather it was a house or a field sparked a new conversation. Second years were equally excited but seemed more relaxed as they travelled at high speed. Third years were gossiping about what they had been up to on their six month break and how they had dealt with the pain that was their second year and the loss of family and friends. Fourth years were talking and socializing with ease whilst avoiding any topic that wasn't about the silver and golden trio. Fifth years were relaxing knowing that as soon as they stepped foot in Hogwarts their work load will be only just manageable. Sixth years were feeling the same but also they were feeling dread, dreading having to go back to the place where their nightmares began, a place where their family loss began, a place where all happiness was gone for a whole year. Seventh years were nervous. The last year to make something of themselves, last time to be a child and do childish things. Harry was feeling th7e most nervous all of those faces looking at him as though he was God, everyone knew he was amazing at what he does, so if he fails at anything what would they think? The chosen one fails, could he handle it?

Along the way many people stopped by in the prefect cabin and thanked them all for what they did, many first and second years asked for autographs and pictures but most just left them alone.

It was mid way through the journey when there was a knock on the door. Standing there was Draco Malfoy. He looked different; he still had his pale blond hair and ice blue eyes but something about him seemed happier, more at peace.

"Sorry for disturbing you all but could I have a word with Harry if it's ok?" he asked kindly. Everyone starred at him shocked at the kindness of his voice. There were no harsh words, no sly looks just a genuine person.

"Sure Draco" replied Harry awaking from the trance. After they were out into the corridor their conversation began.

"I wanted to say thank you, thank you for not sending my mother to Azkaban and also for giving me a second chance, not many people would but thank you" he smiled, it was a genuine smile.

"You are nothing like your father Draco and I know you only stayed with him to keep your mother safe and I respect that, if my mum was still alive I would do anything to protect her. You have your mother's heart, you do whatever it takes to protect the people to love, as for your father I don't give a shit about him, he's done terrible things and I hope you don't turn out anything like him."

"I'm not my father's son I'm my mother's. Thank you Harry" he nodded and turned around and walked away.

"Draco?" Harry called after him. Draco stopped and turned around.

"Who came back to repeat this year from Slytherin?"

"I'm the only boy, Blaine was coming back but he's not on the train so I don't know and there is a few girls but I'm not friends with them."

"Would you like to join us in our cabin, there is room and company?"

"I'd like that, is everyone else ok with that?"

"I'm sure they will be, there is no reason to be enemies any longer the war is over" Harry opened the cabin door and motioned for Draco to follow him. Of course everyone had been listening and made room for him. Another smile appeared on his face as he took his place.

"Hello everybody" he said politely. There were numerous hellos from everyone while Ron just stared.

"Hello Draco, I hope we can put behind everything that has happened over the past seven years and become maybe friends?" asked Hermione. Ron just stared in disbelief.

"What Ronald this war started because people took sides. We are the generation to stop that and to make sure no future wars happen. So suck up your pointless ego and forget the past and move on." He didn't like this but shut up none of the less.

"I hope we can be friends too Hermione" he said with truth.

"Hello Draco Malfoy" said Luna in her dreamy voice.

"Hello Luna, how are you?"

"Very well thank you, how was your holidays?" she asked looking up from her upside down Quibbler.

The rest of the journey was very fun. Draco had a great time hanging around with people his own age and laughing about anything. Time flew by fast and it wasn't long before Hermione told everyone that it was time to change into their robes as they will be arriving soon. As soon as everyone was dressed in their uniform and their carryon bags in their laps they pulled into Hogsmead station. Giant clouds of smoke were beginning to clear away and they were met with a sea of black capes hurrying in towards the carriages that would take them to Hogwarts. In the middle of this mess was a giant, Hagrid.

It was hard to miss the extremely large person with the green over coat and thick curly beard. For the first years Hagrid was something completely different. Some were scared of Hagrid but for the returning students he was just another friendly face.

"Harry!" he shouted, a huge smile appearing on his face. Harry ran into the open arms of his friend.

"How have you been Hagrid?" asked Hermione walking up to the pair.

"Much better now all of you are here" he said with a tear falling down his face. "now I want you to listen to me, I want to see all of you at least once a week do you understand? This is your last year before you all move on with 'yer lives and I want to be a part of it. I've all ready lost you once Harry, I'm not losing you again."

"I wouldn't want anything else, and I am sorry for what I put you through and one day I will tell you everything but for now..."

"I understand Harry, you know where I am if you need me. My door is open to all of you" he said looking at each teenager in the eyes.

"That's great Hagrid but can we hurry this up I'm hungry" said Ron whilst hugging Hagrid and turning redder by the second.

"You're always hungry" commented Malfoy, Ron just shrugged.

"Come on then Ron, let's get a carriage to school" said Hermione leading the way.

"You go ahead; I'm going to wait for Luna" said Ginny.

"She all ready went with Neville, they seemed quite close if you know what I mean" said Hagrid winking at Ginny.

"Oh, I will have to have a few words with Luna, she's going to have to tell me everything, thanks Hagrid, see you soon" she said giving one last quick hug to Hagrid before catching up with the rest of the group. They waited in line for one of the remaining carriages before sharing one with Seamus and Patil and Lavender.

Hogwarts was no different. The smell was the same, the musty lived in smell. It looked the same, the stone walls, the corridors, the moving stairs. The floors looked walked on, the walls looked lent on, the windows shone and the pictures looked happy to see the place full once again. Knights crashed through the windows, ghosts walked through the students leaving white powder in their wake. The only difference is that a plaque lay where a person had died during the final battle. The plaque had the name, date of birth and death and also what house a person belonged to.

As they walked along the courtyard and up the stairs they passed numerous plaques that were placed marking the place where wizard, witches and death eaters died.

The great hall looked as it always did, four long tables Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor and Hufflpuff. Students and teachers filled the spaces talking excitedly for their six months ahead. Everyone seemed happy to be here, to be in the place where their magic began.

In front of the hall were the professors. Hagrid, Slughorn, Sprout, Headmistress McGonagall. Madame Hootch and Madame Pomfrey were the familiar faces but there were some new faces too. The hall was silent as each and every first year walked up, faced the school and was put into their houses. Once everyone was seated Professor McGonagall stood and the wings of the eagle opened.

"Welcome everyone" the hall fell silent, all eyes on Professor McGonagall. "Welcome back home to the returning students and welcome to your new home for our new students and profesors. The first thing I have to say is thank you. Thank you to all who fought not only in the final battle but in the year leading to the battle and on that note I would like Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood to stand up please. Thank you to you three for keeping our spirit alive in the darkest of times" the room erupted in cheers as the three of them blushed to a colour darker than red. "You can sit down know. I would also like to say thank you to Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, thank you for your strength, your loyalty and your intelligence, without you three we might not be able to laugh and hope once again, I won't ask you to stand but know that I am very honour to have known you and to have watch you grow up and become the incredible people you are today"" a single tear fell down her cheek "finally the last thanks this evening goes to the castle itself. Thank you for standing tall and preparing for battle, thank you for repairing our hopes and thank you for saving our home" Everyone clapped and cheered. I t was as if the wall themselves were standing taller with pride. "Now, there are a few changes this year first off let me introduce you to the new proffers. First of all let me introduce you to Dudley Dursley who will be teaching muggle studies. He is a muggle and his is all rather new to him so if he is in need of assistance please extend a helping hand, as you can see he is not here at the moment as I have just heard he is stuck on the moving staircases and I think Professor Slughorn would you mind assisting him." He got up and walked toward the door. She nodded a thanks. "Next we have Rachel Thorne who will be our new defence against the dark art teacher. Melody Smith who is our new choir teacher who is here twice a week and so if any of you want to join the choir please let her know. Violet Storm who will be in charge of the new Hogwarts paper starting this year, and last but not least our new astronomy teacher Teri Tommy but she insists everyone calls her Lean as this is her preferred name and also we have a second potions teacher Anna Calava.

Next Quidditch, the Quidditch season starts again and so will all captains and co-captains please see Madam Hootch for training times. No students to go on the 4th floor, if any assistance is needed please seek one of the professors or one of the prefects and last but not least...tuck in!"

There were numerous cheers and claps when the food appeared; crispy roast beef and vegetables, homemade steak pie, mash potatoes, chicken drumsticks, salad followed by ice cream, sticky toffee pudding, meringue and fresh fruit and Victoria sponge filled with fresh jam and cream.

As soon as the feast was over and all dishes were cleared away the head mistress stood up again.

"I hope you all enjoyed your feats I know I did. Everyone should have an early night tonight lessons start at 7am sharp and so breakfast will be available from 6am. All of your schedules are on your bed side tables so no excuses to be late. First year students please follow the Prefects to your dorms and once all students are in bed please meet me in my office. Off you go now, good night and may your dreams be full of light"

It was dark by the time everyone was in bed. All the prefects were in the head mistresses office, it was cramped to say the least.

"Right then everyone, I trust that everyone is in their correct dorms and all fast asleep, well then let me show you to your chambers."

Prefects' chambers were on the Far East side of the third floor. Each chamber is in a hidden place; once the correct password is spoken into the right spot on the wall may the door reveille itself. On the walls are small house symbols, only there can the password be spoken into, and then the wall will reveille the door behind it. Gryffindor password was Peach Bonbon. As soon as Hermione whispered the password the stones in the wall re-arranged themselves to form a passageway.

"Good night you four" McGonagall nodded and took the rest of the prefects to their chambers. The passageway led them to a small spiral staircase. Once all of them had climbed it a warm cozy sight approached them.

The staircase opened them up into a big cosy lounge. Two big sofas on either side of room and two arm chairs on another side, all were facing a large roaring fireplace. Windows looked over the magnificent grounds of Hogwarts. Tables and lamp filled the remainder of the space while leaving enough space to move around comfortably. Dark wooden floorboards stretched their way through the rooms whilst a large red and gold had woven rug they in the middle of the room between the two sofas. Golden walls surrounded their new home and light from the fire reflected off them giving the room a glow. On either side of the rooms were two doors and another set of spiral staircases making their way to one other set of doors. Before they went off to explore Ginny noticed a letter addressed to all of them on the arm of one of the sofas.

"Dear Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione" she read, "Everything you need is here or in reach. You have your own house elf and seeing as Harry all ready owned one I asked Kreacher if he would mind serving you four and he was delighted at the chance and so your house elf is Kreacher.

This room contains secret passageways. If you walk over to the bookshelf and tap the book plumbing and potions a doorway will open leading into the prefects bathroom, If you wish to go to the library as I'm sure Hermione will tap the book Riddles and Rhymes and if you wish to see me in my office tap the book heads and nostrils. I will see you all tomorrow morning in my office at 7:30 sharp.

I hope you all have a wonderful sleep, Sincerely M. McGonagall. "

"This place is amazing" whispered Ginny. The others nodded gazing around.

"I wonder what's behind all the doors" wondered Hermione.

"let's go have a look" They all split up each taking a door. First to open a door was Ginny. Inside was a medium sized room. On two of the walls were books from toe to ceiling; all different sizes and colours. On the other side of the room was one long mahogany desk, with enough room for all four of them. On the same wall as the desk was a six foot window overlooking the lake. Cushions lay scattered on the plush carpet whilst a picture of their old headmaster Dumbledore was on the wall.

"Hello there miss Weasley, might I say congratulations on your marriage proposal, and might I add you will not find a man more caring and thoughtful than Harry. If you do excuse me I think Minerva wants a word. Good night to you." Ginny was in shock to say the least. That was something she defiantly needed to get use to.

"So, Ginny what's in there?" asked Ron across the room.

"Library and an office to work, pretty much Hermione's second home, oh and also Harry we have Dumbledore's portrait so if you need to talk to him, ask for him" she walked out and closed to door and went to wonder around the other rooms. Opposite where Ginny was, was a small bathroom which contained a toilet, two sinks and two showers. In the room next to the bathroom was a small kitchen space which included a small kettle and tea pot and a few cupboards containing food and also a place for Kreacher to sleep. The last room on the bottom floor was a small potion room; a wall of shelves contained various jars and glasses filled with odd ingredients. In the room was four individual potion desks and plain parchment sat on each desk so if a student comes up with a new potion they could write it down. Upstairs were the bedrooms. Harry and Ginny got the east bedroom whilst Ron and Hermione got the west side. They bid their goodnights and headed to their new bedrooms.

In Ron and Hermione's room there was a four poster bed with red bed hangings. On the floor was the same dark wood as downstairs. Their trunks lay on top of the bed. A window was overlooking the grounds. Dark furniture rested against the walls, two bed side tables on both side and a large wardrobe stretched its self.

In Harry and Ginny's room a large four poster bed lay looking over the lake, gold was the theme in this room. Golden bed curtains hung from the frame, gold curtains were gathered on each end of the window. There was a golden rug on the floor above the same dark wood. Two sets of chestier draws and wardrobes were on either side. The room was beautiful and Ginny was sure herself and Harry would enjoy this room very much.

A new day brought rays of sunshine through the windows creating a warm glow in each room. As the four got up and dressed for the day of events minds wondered to lessons. How will they be? Will the new teachers be good? Will they be boring? The only thing Ron was certain about was the fact that he was hungry. At seven they all walked down to the great hall to get breakfast before they were due to meet the Headmistress. As they reached the great hall they saw Luna, Neville and Draco sitting together on the slytherin table and decided to join them.

"Hi everyone" greeted Neville.

"Hi Neville, mind if we join you?" asked Harry.

"Not at all" he said motioning them all to sit down.

"Morning Draco" said Hermione sliding herself next to Draco.

"Morning" he said with a mouthful of food. Hermione looked at him in disgust.

"What is it with you boys?"

"Hey!" said Harry and Neville together.

"Fine what is it with you and Ron, it's like you can't get the food in your mouth fast enough"

"I'm hungry!" complained Draco.

"Yepp exactly like Ron" mused Hermione.

"I'm nothing like that vulture" snapped Ron. Everybody looked straight at Ron. Eyes like daggers.

"Enjoy your breakfast, I've finished now" said Draco quietly whilst getting up and walking away.

"Ron, what the fuck was that for? You bloody idiot! We can all give him another chance why can't you?" hissed Ginny.

"History Ginny." stated Ron harshly.

"The same history as Harry and Hermione, now suck it up and give him a second chance"

"I'm going to go find Draco to see if he's ok" said Hermione getting up.

"I'll save you a muffin and give it to you first period, Potions isn't it?" said Ginny. Hermione nodded and walked away. She didn't have to look far for him. He was leaning against one of the arches leading to the courtyard. The morning sun glistening from his hair. It was a cold morning, ice was fresh on the ground.

"You're going to catch a cold out here Draco." She said. He jumped at her voice.

"sorry didn't mean to scare you, are you ok?" noticing the tears of his face.

"I don't know what I was expecting I just wanted to come here with a clean slate but I guess its taught me not to let my guard down that easily."

"Don't you listen to him! He so stuck up his own arse he can't see no daylight" said Hermione gripping his shoulders and shaking him.

"What's going on here then, oh I get it I say something wrong and you run to the first boy you see, well seeing as your such a slut I don't think I want to be around you." shouted Ron, rage heating up inside him.

"What no Ron, it's not what it looks like, I'm trying to make him feel better, please"

"She is telling the truth, she was just trying to cheer me up" said Draco honestly.

"Just stay away from here Malfoy" hissed Ron. "Come on Hermione, we have a prefects meeting" she nodded and followed a few steps behind, before she turned to go up the stairs to the headmistress's office she turned her head and looked at Draco and gave him a small smile before disappearing out of sight.

"Good, we are all here, let me tell you all that there were no disturbances last night and so a job well done, I hope you all had a peaceful night sleep but now is the time for work. A ball will be held to welcome the schools who will be competing and we need organisers to create this spectacular day and I have chosen all of you. You will meet every Tuesday and Thursday starting with tonight and you will plan everything from the entertainment, to the food to the ice sculptures. I hope you all have a pleasant day and I will meet you all tonight at seven in the prefects lounge, third floor next to the tapestry of the Grey Lady, I will take off the enchantments so you will find the entrance and tonight we will create a password for our future meetings"

Everybody left to go to their first lessons. Hermione meet up with Ginny and her muffin outside of potions 2 while Harry and Ron left for Potions 1. As of this year there were two potions class, one for people who understood a lot of the basics and one for people who needed to be reminded of some of the basics.

"What happened between you and Ron this morning, I saw him walking up to you and Malfoy he looked angry"

"I didn't like the way he was speaking to Malfoy so I went over to talk to him and when Ron came over I was in the process of shaking Malfoy to get some sense in him when Ron came over thinking I was getting close I mean close to Malfoy and called me a...oh merlin he called me a ..s..."

"What's my brother done now?" hissed Ginny angrily.

"Ginny, he called me a slut!"

"HE DID WHAT?!" shouted Ginny.

"Is there a problem Miss Weasley?" asked the professor Calava.

"No sorry miss"

"In that case can what is Dittany?"

"Dittany is a powerful healing herb and restorative and it may be eaten raw to cure shallow wounds."

"Well done, a top answer but please do not shout out in class, Now will you all please read pages 10 to 25 and once you are done please copy the homework into your journals"

"I am going to kill my brother after I read this" she whispered her head all ready in the book. The lesson went quickly, they did a catch up on what some potions do and how to use them. Next week they will be making some simple potions to get back in the habit but starting from next week they will do more confusing things. Next was Herbology with Professor Sprout in greenhouse two. All four of them had that next, it was Gryffindors and Slytherins. Great thought Ron, more Hermione and Malfoy. The walk to the greenhouses was silent. Ron mad at Hermione, Hermione hurt because of Ron, Ginny mad at Ron and Harry staying out of it but staying silent. They took their places next to various plant pots next to Neville; he was all ready admiring them and telling Luna all about them.

"Right well hello everyone, welcome back to another year in Hogwarts and I am so happy to see all of your faces again. We have all ready wasted so much time this morning so we will have to work extra fast. In front of you are called bleeding heart, as you can see it is a pink and light violet colour and requiring light to full shade, the Bleeding Heart is a killer flower in a shaded area. The name derives from the unique shape of the blooming flower. The tears of this flower is deadly but with the right ingredients it is used to cure what?" Neville rose his hand straight away, it was even faster then Hermione and that was saying something.

"Yes Neville?"

"It's used to clean the blood if you are hit with a curse that affects the blood, the spell is rare as not many people can master it but if a person does they could kill people very easy as this plant is quite rare to find and if you make a mistake whilst brewing this potion it wouldn't be useful and so would have to throw it away" he said clearly.

"Very well done Neville, you have answered my next question as well, 10 points to Gryffindor. Right them in this lesson I need you to put on your protective gloves, touch the leaves of the flower. When it come into contact with anything it sheds a tear and we need to collect all the tears we can at this time. Please make sure you all have your gloves on correct and secure, if a drop of this got on you there would be a slim chance that you would survive so please be careful. You may begin." They all stepped forward and put their gloves on, it wasn't long before small conversations started between the different groups of friends.

"Are you ok Ron, you are really quite" asked Harry.

"I'm fine, I just don't like it when my girlfriend hangs around with different boys" he said not looking up from his plant.

"Ron, for the last time I was making him feel better after you hurt his feelings so you have no right saying I was doing anything other than being a friend to him, so shut up and quit getting worked up on this." said Hermione angrily looking Ron straight in the eyes.

"Wait who?" asked Harry confused.

"Draco, Ron is jealous because Hermione was being a friend to another boy" said Ginny obviously annoyed.

"But Ron, I'm friends with Hermione so is Neville and Seamus and Fred and about half the boys i our year, what's the difference?"

"You don't understand" grunted Ron.

"Try me" challenged Harry.

"Hermione is my girlfriend no one else's, she shouldn't need to talk to other boys she has me, I should be enough."

"You don't OWN me Ronald, if I want to speak to other boys I will I don't need you permission, and yes I am your girlfriend but that doesn't give you the right to tell me what I can and cannot do, Draco is my friend and you hurt him so I went to clean up your mess again, if you keep thinking you have some kind of claim on me because I am your girlfriend, well let me tell you this if you carry on you won't have a girlfriend, so if I was you I'd shut up and grow up." said Hermione angrily. The whole greenhouse was silent watching the four of them with interest.

"I think we have enough tears now, will you all fasten your glass bottles and put them in the rack by the door then you may all go, except Neville, Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron and Draco." Everybody did what they were told not wanting to suffer the consequences for staying behind. After everyone had left Professor Sprout looked at them all.

"This is a place for learning not for arguments, Ron whatever you have done please sort it out"

"What?! Why me I did nothing wrong" protested Ron.

"By the sound of it you are the only one who had a problem here, and let me give you some advice, if you Let Hermione walk away over something so stupid as you not liking one of her friends you will regret it for the rest of your life; there isn't a lot of Hermione's out there in the world. Understand?" Ron just nodded not looking into her eyes, or anyone that matter.

"Ginny" she looked up "if you are going to hex your brother for hurting Hermione please do it far away from the greenhouse and preferably out of sight of any teachers." She had a mischievous look on her face but followed instructions none of the less.

"Don't ruin your last year here, just get on, you'd think after the war and what you all went through everybody would just be friends, now I don't want to hear another word about this stupid thing so go on off you go and apologize to your professors for being late, now go apart from Neville" Neville paled at this he had nothing to do with what was going on with the other five so he wasn't sure what he was doing there but he was nervous none of the less.

"Nothing to be afraid of dear" said Professor Sprout whist closing the door so the other five couldn't hear what was going on.

"What have we got now?" asked Harry trying to find his timetable in his overstuffed bag.

"You and Ron have astronomy and me Ginny and Draco have a free period, we didn't take astronomy."

"Thanks 'Mione, I'll meet you for lunch yeah?"

"yepp sure, see you soon" said Ginny reaching up and kissing Harry.

"See you later 'Mione" mumbled Ron. Hermione just looked away and walked off. Ginny and Draco followed close by.

"You mad at him?" asked Draco.

"I'm always mad at him" replied Hermione.

"Will you talk to him again?"

"I will when he apologizes to you, what about you Ginny, when will you talk to him again?"

"When he apologizes to both of you, now what are we going to do for the next hour?"

"Potions homework, get it out of the way so I haven't got to do it after the ball meeting"

"Mind if I join you?" asked Draco

"That would be great, where you going Draco?" asked Ginny noticing Draco walk to the library. "We mean come study with us in our chambers, the prefect lounge in great and there is a small library there. Come on" said Ginny pulling his arm to the prefect corridor whilst Hermione was all ready whispering the password on the symbol.

"Ok potions homework, do us your worst" said Hermione pulling her stuff out of the bag. All three of them settled down in various places. It wasn't hard the homework, they had to answer the question sheet and after write a foot long essay on what all the answers had in common. The answer was they were all ingredients to make a very powerful sleeping potion and also all ingredients are found in hot tropical places and so in this county they are very rare. They had all finished after half an hour and had written just over a foot while Hermione was just finishing a three foot essay. The rest of the time was spent talking about what they should do about the ball.


	15. Light at the end of the tunel

Just last night the great hall had been magically increased to accommodate extra students from three different wizard inch schools. Each school arrived in a spectacular way. First was Durmstrang arrived at Hogwarts by ship, an enormous vessel in which they also slept during their stay in Scotland. The ship was beautiful; all hand crafted and suited the students of Durmstrang well. The other schools to be joining Hogwarts as guests were Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, the all girl school in the south of France. All students were beautiful and full of kindness and generosity; their uniforms are made from light blue silk that flatters each student. The school arrived in a elegant unicorn drawn carriage, it may have looked small but there was plenty of room for each students to sleep. It described the school well, mature, beautiful and modern.

The evening of the ball was upon them. The ceiling of the great hall was enchanted; tables were set around the dance floor. The Weird Sisters were setting up. Pillars circled the dance with live fire enchanted on them heating up the room. The room looked magical and in an hour it will be full of students of Hogwarts, Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and Durmstrang, all dressed in their best clothes.

The prefects were the first to arrive to make sure everything was set. As they got their house elves were putting snacks and drinks on each table. Everything was ready, all of their hard work for this one night. The night Fire and Ice are brought together as one.

After the war that was what was needed; everybody together no matter which house which team or which country everyone here as one.

Everybody looked amazing. Because the prefects were old enough to have graduated they were allowed to go out and purchase a new outfit for this evening which was handy seeing as no one expected this ball. Those who we're not old enough had to wait until the Hogsmead visit or they owed their family asking for an outfit with they would send to them.

Ginny didn't have to do any of this; because Hermione was her best friend she picked out a dress but kept it a secret from Harry than hinted to him what would go well with it. Ginny and Harry looked amazing together. She wore a deep crimson almost violet dress. It was elegant and grown up and complimented Ginny well. It was strapless and hugged her curves then slowly it flared out from the hips down. She wore her hair up in a high bun making her cheekbones stand out, her makeup was light and natural just perfect for the dress. Harry had picked up on the hints that Hermione had given him; he wore a simple grey trousers and white shirt with a tie the same shade of Ginny's dress with a matching grey jacket on top, he left the buttons on his jacket open giving it a laid back approach.

Hermione and Ron on the other hand looked amazing. You could tell that Hermione had picked both outfits because of how well they both looked together. Hermione wore a light blue almost white dress which went darker as the dress went on, it ended in a deep blue. It was long with a small train and one shouldered. Her hair was half up and half down, it had a look of elegance to it. Ron was wearing a dark blue trousers and jacket, he wore a white shirt with the top button open with no tie, he looked very casual bit still smart. As they got there they saw Neville and Luna standing near the stage talking to a house elf. Luna was wearing a loose fitting red dress with orange frills at the hem, her hair was hung loose in her usual wavy state, you could say she looked quiet ordinary but that thought was put to bed once you saw the miniature pumpkin earrings and broccoli necklace. Neville on the other hand was looking very smart dressed in a light blue suite and white shirt with shiny black dancing shoes in his feet. Since the war he had grown quite a bit, no more stood the strange looking young boy but a grown toned man with stubble.

Everyone was dressed in similar ways. As the ball was only for fifth years and above they were all dressed sensibly.

It was a night to remember. Speeches were made by Hermione and harry to start the ball then as soon as they were over they had the official first dance with the orchestra then the party started. The wired sisters boomed out the music, they started with their old but iconic songs but ended with their newest stuff. Everybody was dancing and talking and being children once again. Throughout the night many people came up to the prefects and thanked them for an amazing party and a great evening to mix with other students from different schools. It was a good job it was a Friday night seeing as almost everybody had a glass or a bottle with them at all times of the night. It was lucky that Hermione had thought of putting a silencing charm on the great hall because if not the whole school would have been partying in their dorms.  
>As the evening progressed more drinks were brought out and with them empty bottles which were used in a huge game on spin the bottle. It was no surprise that memories started to blur by the end of the night or early morning. It was easy to say that the ballparty had been a huge success.

* * * *

It was no surprise that half of the school woke up with a ban-gin headache, queasy stomach or missing memories of the ball/party. It was lucky that the head mistress was expecting this and so as each victim woke up they were met with a vile of purple liquid instructed to drink. For the ones who did drink it felt much better after a nice shower and some food in them but for the ones that didn't take it were unable to move without the need to be sick and so stayed in bed before giving in on the strange potion.

By mid afternoon the whole school and their guests were back to normal and enjoying their weekend off; everyone except the Gryffindor and Beauxbatons Quidditch team, Beauxbatons had not had a Quidditch team before as it was considered a violent sport but a team had been created for this tournaments purpose only. Both were going against each other next weekend in front of the entire school and their guests and rumour has it that Gwenog Jones head of Holyhead harpies will be watching for new recruits. The thought of this scared Ginny. She loves the Holyhead harpies and her dream is to play professionally for them but like many dreams they don't always come true. But this is a chance, a chance that she will never have again and she needed to show off everything she had.

It was because of this she had her team training all weekend and most evenings leading up to the match. She had them fly around the pitch again and again while she had buglers enchanted to aim for them and they had to get the quaffle in the goal, it was hard work and almost everyone had bruises where they had got hit but by the end of the week they went all training without one hit. They did vertical drops and turns to get to know their boundaries whilst flying, they all aimed at Ron one after another giving him no break to test his keeper skills, at the beginning of the week he was letting five in but by the end he was only letting one if not any. By the end of the week they were all exhausted, all aching and all covered in bruisers but they have never been at their best. It was the Friday before the match and Ginny and the whole team and the Beauxbatons team had gotten permission from the head mistress to have the afternoon off and it was used well. They were all ordered to have a nice relaxing bath to soften the muscle then sleep for the rest of the day, wake up and eat a good hearty meal then go back to sleep and wake up fresh and energised.

The morning of the match brought a mixture of emotions. The team was feeling nervous but excited, the teachers were looking forward but had the usual hit of panic in them in case someone got hurt, Madame Pomfrey was feeling apprehensive but there was no doubt that everyone couldn't wait for the match began. They went down in their crowds wearing the colour d their preferred team, most were supporting Gryffindor but there were a few groups of blue to support the Beauxbatons team. As soon as both teams mounted their brooms to do their opening lap the crowd erupted in noise it was only then that both teams saw who they were competing against. It was to Ginny's surprise to see Gabriele flying for Beauxbatons, she had changed since the last time she had seen her. She was older now, her hair was longer and her features more pronounced. She had spotted Ginny from where she was and shot her mock evils and Ginny did the same in return. As both teams were waiting for Madame Hootch to give the go ahead both teams had a chance to look at the other teams and their surroundings. The stands surrounding the pitch are decorated differently for each Quidditch match at Hogwarts. Every second stand would be decorated with the colours of one team, and every other stand with the colors of the opposing team. Spectators would sit in between these stands. "NOW I WANT ALL OF YOU TO LISTEN ESPECIALY THE BOYS, SOME OF THEESE GIRLS ARE PART VELA AND WILL USE THAT TO DISTRACT YOU, DO NOT GET DISTRACTED OTHER WISE I WILL HEX YOUR BALLS FOR THE NEXT CENTRY, DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?" she looked at her team, making eye contact with each one to make sure they all agreed to the consequences, "REMEMBER OUR TRAINIG AND LETS SHOW THE FRENCH HOW IT'S DONE!" As she finished her little speech Madame Hootch mounted her broom, the crowd silenced. "NOW I WANT A NICE EASY GAME, NO FOULS, NO RUEL BRAKING AND NO CASUALTIES, UNDERSTOOD?" she looked at the Gryffindor team for their agreement then she looked at the Beauxbatons for their approval, they looked confused, their English was good but not perfect, "MAINTENANT JE VEUX UN JEU DE BIEN FACILE, PAS DE FAUTES, NO INFRACTION A LA REGEL ET AUCUNE VICTIME, COMPRIS?" they all nodded their heads at this. "On my whistle" The whistle blew and all the balls were released. Ron went into defensive mode, Harry flew high on lookout for the snitch, Ginny dived straight for the quaffle and did one-two with Katie, dodging each Beauxbatons with breeze, within seconds Gryffindor scored their first goal. "And that's a great start for Gryffindor who are in the lead with 10 points to Beauxbatons nil." said the usual dreamy voice of Luna. The crowd were wild with excitement. It was easy to tell that Beauxbatons were new to this level of Quidditch, yes they had practice but it was against each other and not with a team as Quidditch mad as Gryffindor, but it didn't mean they were bad. The beaters for Beauxbatons were vicious sending bulgers towards Ginny and Katy left, right and centre. Ginny only just missed a head on collision with one but luckily missed but lost the grip on her quaffle letting Gabrielle get it, she was dodging each person and bulger to head her way and almost scored but Ron caught it with the tip of his fingers on the last second. The match continued like this for another twenty minutes, Ginny and Katy working in pairs distracting the crowd and Beauxbatons enough for Jake, a second year to man over his way to catch it when Ginny chucked it and score without much trouble. The beaters were playing the same game as Beauxbatons, trying to hit their best players whilst staying in the rules. Harry was getting frustrated up in the heavens, the golden snitch just didn't want to show itself. "And that's another 10 points to Gryffindor, that makes their score 170 to Beauxbatons nil. I think their heads are full of Nargles and need to be seen by Madame Pomfrey after the match" Luna earned herself a few chuckles from the crowd with the last part. And then he saw it, a flash of gold circling the goal posts, he had no time to think, he had to get it. He shot like a lightning bolt testing his new broom. It was obvious that the seeker from Beauxbatons only saw it seconds after Harry but was all ready meters behind. The whole crowd was silent, all eyes on Harry and the snitch he had seen. Yes it was there, on the third goal post, seconds away from the grasp, he could nearly reach it, a bit further and yes!

"And he got it, Potter has snitch, Potter has snitch, you can tell nargles were not resting in his mind, 150 points to add to the 170 and that brings our score for Gryffindor to 320 points!" The stadium erupted in cheers, the Gryffindor team punching their fists in the air, the teachers of Hogwarts jumping about in their stand just as pleased as the crowd. Beauxbatons looking happy at their effort but not too down hearted at their huge loss. Not one goal. The team rushed down to Harry saying their congratulations to the whole team. Ginny stayed where she was enjoying the view. Crowds of people cheering about something she was proud of, all on their feet clapping with huge smiles on their faces. "WOO, GO HARRY! GO TEAM!" she shouted towards the team, a huge smile on her face. Harry looked up to see who had shouted his name. He found her, looking down on him a great smile on her. _God she looks sexy up there. _He thought. He was just about to turn his attention back to the rest of the team when he saw Madame Hootch struggle to put both buldgers back in their box. Her hand slipped and the buldger escaped. "GINNY WATCH OUT!" he shouted. The crowd caught on what was happening. "GINNY BULDGER!" screamed Luna, but it was too late, it was headed straight for her and Ginny was too distracted in her own happy world to move out of the way in time. It hit her square on in the chest, she was completely took by surprise, pain cursing through her like water down river. Pain over took her mind and she fell, she kept falling over 60ft and landed with a thud when the blackness engulfed her. All Harry could do was watch, it happened to fast. All he could do was watch his loved one fall.

A/N: sorry it's not that good but wanted to give you something. Review please ;)


	16. Drastic changes

A/N unfortunately I am back in school after a so called summer holidays even though the sun didn't shine, anyway...I will try and post soon but if you have been with me from the start then you know I don't, but I will try Thank you to everyone who has added this story to their favourites, followed my story and reviewed it all means so much and puts a smile on face I hope you enjoy this

The sun shone brightly as a gesture to welcome the spring, a beautiful season; a season where flowers grew and birds sang. Light shone in one of the many rooms in a castle, lay a young woman; her hair as red as fire, skin as pale as ice and eyes as dark as night. Here in a hospital this beauty laid asleep, un moving, not making a sound. Silence engulfed the room, spreading its way through all obstacles.

In another room in the castle, a warm breeze was rustling through the space. In the room stood two figures, sitting on the window ledge looking at the magnificent view.

"I'm sure she will be fine, she's a fighter" said the voice. Her sweet, kind words oozing through the figure opposite.

"I know she is, and I know she will be fine but it's my fault she's there"

"Don't talk like that, you know it isn't true" she said sympathizing.

"But it is true, Hermione" he whispered.

"How is it Ron?"

"I held Harry's broom, when Ginny fell I held onto his broom, we were celebrating and I held on his broom for balance then when I saw Ginny fall I couldn't let go, no matter what I just watched her fall and I could feel Harry's broom trying to get to her but I just couldn't let go, I don't know why" silence filled between them letting his words sink into her.

"I just hope to god that she will be ok, otherwise this is all on you" she said coldly getting up and walking away.

The whole school had seen the buldger hit Ginny. The whole school saw Ginny fall. The whole school saw Harry rushing over to her once she fell. The whole saw the love that was between them.

"Can't you do something?" asked a frustrated Harry to Madame Pomfrey.

"I'm sorry Mr. Potter, there is nothing more I can do, it is all up to Ginny to wake up now. Her body is healed but her mind needs more time. If you need me I will be in my office, shall I ask Kreacher to bring you your tea again this evening?" Harry nodded and turned his attention back to Ginny. Her hand was soft and warm like the rest of her. She slept with a peaceful look on her face, almost happy. It was all up to her. She could either wake up or stay asleep. No one could do anything to help her but it didn't stop Harry from trying.

"Ginny" he whispered stroking her hair. "I love you, I love you so much but you need to wake up; I need to see your eyes once again and your smile and I need to feel your arms around me once again. Ginny I'm so sorry I didn't catch you when you fell, I wanted to but there was something holding me back, I just couldn't get to you. Maybe this was supposed to happen, maybe I didn't realise how much I needed you so it's their way in showing me that I need you, Ginny please wake up." He sat in silence for a bit watching her. "I remember the first day I met you. You were in love with me all ready" he chuckled lightly at the memory "you had such a fright when you came down for breakfast and I was there, your face went bright red and you backed away embarrassed, since then I knew you were something special even though I didn't know how special back then. I did secretly like the valentines card you got me and all the glances. I only realised how much I liked you when you went out with Dean, I was jealous and when I saw you and him kissing in the pub I was wanting to punch his teeth out but I didn't and that night Ron asked me what Dean saw in you, well I basically told him everything I saw in you but to stop him getting suspicious I said he was dating you for your skin and in Dumbledore's army when you outsmarted all of your brothers you were incredible but instead of telling you that I kissed Cho Chang, its clear to say that didn't last. But when we won the Quidditch cup and we kissed in front of everyone I knew we were right for each other. Leaving you was the hardest thing I have ever done, I'm so sorry I left you but I didn't want them to hurt you because you were with me, I didn't want them to hurt you at all but they did, and I'm so sorry I wasn't there to take the curses for you. Ginny you have to wake up, I need you"

Meanwhile... (Ginny POV)

_Where am I? Where's Harry? Where am I? Everything is too bright, too clean, too perfect. Well it wasn't perfect, this isn't real, none of this is real. Oh Merlin where am I? How do I get back to Harry? How did I get here? Where is here? Think Ginny think what do you remember? It was a Saturday It was an important day, why? I don't think it was a birthday or some kind of celebration. I remember Harry and Ron and no Hermione so it must be Quidditch. Yeah that's it, it was the first game of the season but who was I playing, it wasn't another team from Hogwarts the uniform was different. It was Fleur old school Beauxbatons! I remember we won! We thrashed them, they didn't even score! But that doesn't explain why I'm here, wherever here is? Harry! He shouted my name, but it wasn't in celebration he sounded panicked, scared and then it hit me, well rather the pain hit me, Merlin it hurt and it was the shock as well, It hurt so much I leant forward gripping my body trying to stop the pain, then what?...I was on the broom so what I wobbled? No, fell at bit? No, I fell a lot! I remember, I fell, for the few seconds it felt amazing, the pain had vanished and I felt free but then it all ended and the light had gone just to be replaced by darkness. Oh Merlin I'm dead! She gasped. _

_Back to the present... _

_Her gasp woke Harry with a start, no sound had escaped her lips for days so he was not expecting such a loud noise. He looked around waiting for an attack but no attack came, he looked down at Ginny to make sure she was untouched. He was met with huge brown eyes, full of panic. _

"Ginny?" he said reaching for her hand. Her eyes met Harry.

"Harry!" she gasped "Harry where am I? What happened to me? Please tell me I'm not dead!"tears were streaming down her face.

"Ginny, you are not dead you had a bad fall, a buldger hit you square on the chest and you fell off your broom, I couldn't catch you in time you fell do hard your body just went limb, I thought I lost you, but I didn't because you're here. You are in the hospital wing in Hogwarts, you've been here for five days." He kissed the top of her head, he could feel her relaxing into his touch.

"I'll go get Madame Pomfrey telling her you're awake" he kissed her again and made his way to her office. She came back walking quickly.

"Nice to see you Miss. Weasley, how are you feeling?" she asked checking her pulse.

"Ok I think, a bit sleepy and stiff but apart from that fine" she answered truthfully.

"You were very lucky Miss. Weasley, not many people I know could survive a fall like that but being a Weasley you were born with strong bones. I'll go get you some food, I want you to lie back, rest and hopefully you will be able to go back to your dorm tonight. I'll be back in a minute. Mr. Potter, why don't you go and have a shower and sleep for the first time all week, I will send someone to get you once Miss. Weasley is ready to go." Harry was reluctant to go but one stern look from Madame Pomfrey and he was gone. She turned towards Ginny,

"You eat this, sleep then go got it?" Ginny would have replied but her mouth was all ready full of food. As Madame Pomfrey walked away she muttered to herself, "Yes, she's a Weasley all right".

Ginny was able to go back just had Madame Pomfrey said. Harry was delighted, as was Hermione but Ron was quite and staying out of the way and not making eye contact. And when Ginny winced after moving quickly he cringed away. They were all sat in the prefect living room by the fire, it was spring time now but it wasn't warm enough to go without the fire. Ginny sat on the sofa in Harry's arms; Hermione sat on the floor by Ginny's legs while Ron was sat on the opposite side looking at the floor. He silently got up and walked out of the doorway. All three of them watched him leave.

"What's up with him?" asked Harry.

"You don't want to know" sighed Hermione.

"He might not but I do, he's hardly said two words to me"

"It was his fault you hit the ground"

"No it wasn't, it was the buldgers fault"

"No Ginny, yes the buldger hit you and you fell, but Harry was going to catch you but he couldn't, Ron was holding Harry's broom so he couldn't get to you in time before you hit the ground."

"What?" said Harry and Ginny at the same time.

"You were all celebrating and Ron was holding on to Harry's broom for balance and then you got hit and he was so in shock he couldn't let go, he couldn't do anything, he tried but he just couldn't."

"A bit like Bill" said Ginny calmly "when we found you in the Dursley's Bill just froze, he didn't know what to do so he just stood there. I don't blame him, we all make mistakes, maybe he just seen so much in the past few years that now it's a time of peace he hasn't registered that pain still happens. I'll speak to him in the morning, I'm off to bed." She got up slowly, kissed Harry on the cheek and gave Hermione a quick hug and went up the spiral staircases to her and Harry's room.

"What are you thinking about Harry?" asked Hermione taking Ginny's spot on the sofa.

"I could have lost her, I promised her I'd keep her safe and I nearly lost her for good" he whispered.

"Harry, things are always going to happen whether you are there or not, you can't protect her from everything. Things are always going to happen." She took a deep breath, "Now go on, go to bed and forget this stupid nonsense and I'll see you in the morning"

"Thanks 'Mione, you going to bed soon?" he asked getting up and giving Hermione a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm going to go and find Ron" she said getting up sighing.

"When you find him, will you tell him that neither me nor Ginny blame him?" she nodded and walked out of the room.

The castle was deserted by this hour. _It's a good job that I'm a prefect otherwise I would be in so much trouble if I got caught. _ She thought to herself. Hogwarts was beautiful at night; the moon shone on the black lake creating crystals in the water shine on its surrounding. The stars were out leading a path to the planets. The rustic look to the castle only made it more intriguing, it had survived two wars, years of teaching, thousands of kids and it was still standing tall. The school was silent apart from two whispered voices that were behind the corner. Hermione stepped quietly closer and peeped her head around the corner. Although it was dark she could see that it was Ron and Draco. She waited by the wall until it was the right time to get Ron.

"What would you know Malfoy, you don't know what it's like" stated Ron angrily.

"I know that you love your sister and wouldn't do anything to hurt her, and your right what do I know, I don't have siblings but I know what it's like to lose someone close to you, and I know what it's like when you know you've hurt someone and it's horrible but thinking about it isn't going to help her, if you feel bad say sorry, I'm sure she'll understand, that's the thing with you Gryffindor's you know how to forgive and forget."

"He's right Ron" both men jumped at the voice "they don't blame you, people are always going to make mistakes but you have to learn from them and move on. Come on, lets go back." She reached out her hand and Ron took in needing. "Thank you Draco, but what are you doing out so late?"

"Our ghost isn't in his portrait so I can't get in" he started walking away but stopped when he heard his name being called out; he turned around.

"Come with us, you can stay on the sofa" said Hermione kindly, "and I won't take no for an answer" she said looking sternly. Draco nodded in thanks and followed behind them. They walked along a bare wall until Hermione spotted the Gryffindor emblem in the wall, the lowered her face to come face to face with it and whispered "Lemon petal leaf". She gathered a blanket and extra pillows and lay them on the sofa for Draco. Ron had all ready gone upstairs.

"The bathroom is there and I think there is a spare pare of pyjamas in the second drawer on the left, if you reveille where this is I will hex your balls off, and last thing goodnight Draco." She walked away and went to her room and closed the door.

Draco looked around, it was cosy, homely and looked after, _so this is what Gryffindor feels like _he thought to himself before going into the bathroom, changing into the red silk pyjama top and bottom. He settled down on the sofa, three pillows under his head and the blanket wrapped around him snug. He fell into a deep dreamless sleep, like all the other residents in the room.

A/N Hope you liked it, please review xx


	17. The Break Before the Storm

Life at Hogwarts had now gone into a steady pace. Food, lessons, revising, Quidditch, revising and sleep. It was now May, the sun shone, wind blew a warm breeze around the school, trees were full of colour and flowers bloomed around the school.

The NEWTs were only two months away and Hermione's hair was constantly bushy almost afro all day long. Every lesson she would furiously scribble down everything the teachers said and if she wasn't in lessons she would be in the library huddled in a corner a wall of books protecting her. She had been known to fall asleep in the library and wake up the morning with pages of notes sticking to her face. All though the exams were still only two months away Hermione wasn't the only one panicking, all teachers were in full blown panic mode. Every lesson the teachers were throwing books and papers in need of reading them having them answer questions ever night. At the end of every school day their bags were over flowing with books, papers, notes and mostly homework. The common room was silent every night, not even first and second years dared to make a sound in case one of the older years shot them evils or even hexed them. In each common room was a snack and drinks table, over the years many students have missed meal times do they got more revising time and so teaches putting the safety of their students first allowed there to be a table of snacks and drinks. That wasn't the only difference in the common rooms, as of last month and house can enter any common room if they are accompanied with a student from its house, and so if you walk into a common room you will be met with four different colours. With this new rule there is less rivalry between the houses and more friendships are starting.

"I AM NOT WRITING ANY MORE OF YOUR HOMEWORK YOU SELFISH PERSON! I HAVE MY OWN WORK AND MY OWN FURURE TO THINK ABOUT JOW LEAVE ME ALONE AND DO YOUR OWN BLOODY WORK!" screamed Hermione one night in the common room. This caused numerous glances from the fellow students but no one said anything after seeing the Mrs. Weasley in her eyes, all had heard the howler Ron had received a few weeks ago and now feared any female in a bad mood.

"but please Hermione, without you I'll fail all the exams and mum will..."

"don't you dare blame me just because you can't be bothered doing something, if you fail, you fail on your own and it will not be my fault. I have helped you every year but you are a big boy now you don't need my help, now I'm going to my room do not follow me."

Hermione gathered all of her things and left a red faced Ron to do his own work.

"any one laughs or comments about this I will put you in detention and make sure you have less revising time, understand?" he growled picking up a potions homework. Nobody said anything not wanting to lose any precious time. Harry, Ginny and Draco looked up from the corner they we're sitting in and gave Ron a stern look before they all gathered their stuff and following Hermione to their prefects room.

Professor McGonagall let the prefects have time off from their duty to revise but the head boy and girl only got half of their time off. Exams had all ready started taking its toll on people, numerous students have all ready been to Madame Pomfrey because of over studying and many more were to come.

Every evening was now the same, no pranks were played, no jokes were being told nothing, just silence. Silence filled the classrooms and the hall ways, silence spread around the grounds and dipped in the lake. No one was sitting outside enjoying the weather as the sun woke up daily. The teachers were baffled, happy that the students were taking work seriously but baffled none of the less.

"Why is it so quite?" asked Lean (Professor Temitra Tommy) one evening whist standing by the archway of the courtyard with a group of professors. "It's a Friday, two days of no school tomorrow and everywhere you look, students are doing work, even first, second and third year are studying and they have no end of year exams"

"I think it's because ever since the war everyone have had a second chance and they don't want to through it away, and with the older years they have seen what it is like if someone makes a wrong decision and they can't bare any more loss and so are working none stop to achieve a better future. They may be only children but we all grew up during the war" said the usual dreamy voice of Luna Lovegood.

"Miss Lovegood, when did you get here?" asked Leanne.

"I've been here a while actually, I can't work in the common rooms there is so many people there and with that amount of people there are a lot of nargles; they go in your ear and make your brain go all fuzzy and that isn't the best thing to happen when you need your brain"

"Thank you for that Miss Lovegood, it has answered a few of my inner questions" answered Professor McGonagall truthfully.

"Might I suggest something Minerva?" asked Leanne.

"We are nothing if not open to new ideas, ask away my dear, ask away"

"What if we organized a no studying weekend for the students, even if they did grow up in the war does not mean they have left their childhood, the weather is warming up, the skies are blue and we have hundreds of students in need of a break"

"Well then, that is settled, will you both spread the word that I would like to see all of the students in ten minutes in the great hall, thank you" she nodded in goodbye's and walked away towards the hall. Within ten minutes the entire school was now sitting/ standing in the great hall giving each other questionable looks and worried faces. The head mistress stepped up to the podium, the eagle opened its wings.

"Evening everyone, you might be wondering what you are all doing here, well don't worry you are not in trouble" a people sighed in relief. "I know you have all been working incredibly hard over the few months and I like all the professors couldn't be happier but a student told the reason behind this vigorous studying but this war changed people, it made people wiser, but it didn't take your childhood away, you should be playing pranks on each other, laughing and being children which is why tomorrow and Sunday will be days of no studying, be warned any note made, any book read will be burnt in front of your eyes and if you want to risk this warning hen say goodbye to your work. On the lighter side we have a weekend full of activity. First, second and third years you will all be going on a picnic, followed by a swim in the lake and on Sunday there will be a friendly Quidditch match and a feast. Fourth and fifth years you will be going to Hogsmead followed by joining the others in the lake and also a friendly Quidditch match on Sunday then followed be a feast. Sixth years and over have a special treat, you will be all going to the muggle world" this achieved gasps and squeals, "as I was saying, you will be going to muggle world, a busy place, which many if not all would have heard of. We are going to London, for the shopping, sightseeing and experiencing their way of living. There will be maps giving out to you tonight, meeting points, there will be members of staff going to keep you all safe and on the right path but there also will be a group of witches and wizards the same age as you to be in charge of each group. I want you in groups of 10 and downstairs by eight tomorrow. You will need muggle money with you and if you gather your galleons you may exchange them tonight and tomorrow morning. Will everyone beside sixth, seven and eight years leave please and prepare for tomorrow" Everyone shuffled off in their groups towards their friends to talk about their plans for tomorrow. "Right will you all sit on the tables in your years please, sixth years on slytherin table, seventh years on the Ravenclaw table and eighth years on Gryffindor table. Now I have to ask is there anyone who does not want to come on this trip and would rather join another trip? If you do, please speak to Leanne at the back of the hall" she waited a few seconds and to everyone's surprise about twenty people stood up and walked towards the back. "Now, for the rest of you, please go into groups of 10" It was easy in one group was Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Luna, Neville, Draco, Seamus, Dean and Padma, the others sorted themselves out just as easy. "Now you will all have to wear muggle clothing so if you do not own anything I am sure we can adjust them or you could borrow clothes from a friend. Now all of you, go relax, enjoy your evening and don't spend too long picking out what to wear and what to put in your bag. If you have any problems please stay behind, if not off you go." The hall was a flourish of activity. Some people talking at full speed, some rushing off to find them friends, some discussing what to wear, boys lurking after the girls not wanting to be caught in the storm. Hermione and Ginny were part of this storm.

"So what are we wearing?" asked Ginny as she chucked open the doors of her wardrobe.

"I have an idea, you always pick the best clothes for me, and I always pick the best clothes for you, so we should pick each other's outfits, yes?" Hermione didn't get to hear an answer she was all ready being passed by Ginny. Within twenty minutes later both of them had an outfit lying on the bed. On Ginny's bed were a pair of blue skinny jeans, emerald green blouse with a bow on the front and knee high brown boots with a brown satchel bag. Hermione had a pair of black skinny jeans, black ankle boots and a cream lace blouse and a red cardigan with a black leather shoulder bag. Both were set with an outfit for tomorrow, muggle money in their bags and ready for a day out with friends. All that was needed now was a nice long relaxing bath, and a long deep sleep.

A/N: sorry it's a bit short but I wanted to give you something. I will try to upload a long chapter by the following weekend because I'm busy this weekend. I hope you enjoyed!


	18. The Silent waves

A/N: I'm sorry I haven't uploaded a new chapter, school restarted and homework built up and I've been busy and again I'm sorry. After this chapter a bit of time will pass so I can get them finished with Hogwarts. Again I'm sorry but thanks for all the reviews, all the favourites and all the favourite stories, you have no idea how happy it makes me Anyway Enjoy!

The sun shone brightly oozing warmth through the castle, lighting ever dark turn, corner and hallway. The castle smiled at its surroundings. The lake reflected the sun causing shows of dancing making the light glitter over the grounds, it's water looking mysterious. The flowers opened inhaling all its beauty. Birds danced and chased performing ballet in the clear crisp cloudless sky.

One by one the years of Hogwarts marched towards their destination. Beautiful green hills awaited them. For others black intriguing water awaits them and others a new world.

"Everybody listen up" said Leanne, "in front of you are the team leaders, the people who will get us to our destination, the people who will be with you all day leading you in the right direction, these young people are here to help you so please respect them and have a great day" she stepped if the podium showing each team leader who their team was.  
>"And finally here is your group, everybody this is Bethan, Bethan this is Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Luna, Neville, Dean, Seamus, Lavender and Padma. I hope you have a lovely day and I will see you all later tonight, remember back by eight." With that Leanne bid farewell and walked away to her own group. Bethan wore a pair of dark green skinny jeans, cream top, and leather jacket with studs on the shoulders and black leather boots with the laces loosely tied, she had fiery ginger hair, bold brown eyes and baby freckles dotted around her face.<p>

"Like she said my name is Bethan I live in Wales. I am in charge of this group so please no messing around or I will have to bring you back, his that sounds strange me telling other people my own age what to do, anyway I am here to enjoy myself just as much as all of you so are you all ready?" They all nodded their heads, "you are all dressed in muggle looking clothing so well done for that, have you got muggle money?" They all nodded' "ok then, everybody hold on the kettle it will take us there, everyone got a piece well then let's go". And with that the kettle glowed purple and pink before engulfing them and taking them away.

London. Wow. The sun was shining, the birds were singing all was peace and quiet except for the rushing people barging into each other, taxi drivers shouting at people who walk in from of their car, busses beep past forgetting about people who wait annoyed by a bus stop. Floods of people flooding out of the underground, London could be quite peaceful if time stood still.

The students arrived in a dark abandoned alley way, no life, no sound just darkness.  
>"This is London then is it?" asked Seamus looking around the darkness. <p>

"No you tin can, this is where our port key took us, London is the left of this alley way, but I brought you here for one, what would people think if people started appearing out of nowhere and two I have to tell you some rules before we explore, so everyone listen. We are here till seven, you will stick with me no matter what, we are here to shop, explore and learn about muggles as you will have to write an essay for this" this earned her a lot of moans and angry looks, "don't look at me like that, no one else knows so you owe me a thank you and lastly this is as much fun as it is for me, I'm going shopping too and taking pictures, and yes you will all take pictures with my muggle camera so be careful I will teach you all how to use it when a picture moment comes so if you all follow me, let's go shopping!".

The all walked together and out of the alley way. Their eyes met with a busy sight; people hurrying about in every direction, the sound of children playing in the nearby park, cars stopping and starting as traffic lights go from red to green. Window displays changing colour showing off the new trends.

"Pass me the camera, this is a great picture!" squealed Ginny as Bethan handed her the camera.

"Do you know how to use it?"

"Yeah, me and Hermione use them all the time, everybody squash together and smile" The did as she asked taking more than one. The day went on faster than anyone wanted it only seemed like an hour when it was all ready time for dinner. Bethan took them to a small Italian over looking shops with live runways on the front. As they ordered conversation turned towards Bethan.

"So you're a witch right?" asked Seamus.

"Yes I am"

"How come you don't come to Hogwarts then?" asked Ron with a mouthful of Garlic Bread.

"I was accepted to Hogwarts, if I would have gone I would be in the same year as all of you, but when Voldemortes name was being heard more than ever my mum started to panic, she all ready fought in the first war and lost so many people she couldn't bare the thought of losing anyone else and so she sent me to a muggle high school and taught me magic at home for if the time comes that I have to protect myself or my family. The time it came for rumours of the second war my mum had all ready out every protection around our house, she would carry her wand where ever and every night she always told us that she loved us in case she died the next day. We lived in fear for years, that its self nearly killed us"

"When you say us, what do you mean?" asked Padma.

"Me, my mum, my brother Ifan and my two sisters Llinos and Harad."

"What about your dad?" asked Hermione

"He died fighting Death Eaters when they tried to take my mum."

"Why did they want your mum?"asked Ginny

"She's an extremely powerful witch, top of he class in everything in Hogwarts and knew how to use her wand from a young age, who wouldn't want her on their side?"

"I didn't know people outside of the war got hurt." Stated Dean.

"Just because we weren't there, doesn't mean we didn't get hurt. Death eaters were everywhere trying to find anyone who could do magic; everybody in our town could do magic and death eaters knew this, it would be a battle every day and most nights, we all feared for the time when someone was shot with a curse that we didn't know the cure for, but luckily that never happened, me and mum new most of them."

"How did you survive?" asked Harry

"We wouldn't have if Dumbledore and Lupin didn't come get us and put us somewhere where no one could find us, it happened to be in a place called Llanrwst in Wales, it was so pretty and it was if no evil had ever found that place, it was truly magical place, it's my little piece of heaven. We all ready lived in Wales so it wasn't a huge move but it was still a change. Now enough with the heavy, what has everyone bought so far?"

Not everyone was concentrating on what each other had bought so far. Some minds where wondering off in different directions but as soon as the food arrived all attention was on the hot steaming goodness in front of them.

Dinner was eaten quickly and with light conversation. After that they carried on walking around, catching the buses to see different landmarks and to take pictures of their day out. They had some serious pictures but most were of the young adolescents fooling around being kids. The day wore on and it was soon the day was coming to an end. As they made their way back to the alley way, bags in their hands, the London sun was setting behind them leaving shadows falling upon them. As the egg cup glowed purple, everyone's fingers were glued to it taking them back to the familiar grounds that is Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

The sun was nearly set behind the castle, leaving a soft golden glow on the grounds. Everyone had to marvel at the beautiful sight that was the school. The gates opened with a slim witch in green velvet robes stepping out to greet them.

"I trust you had a good time with Bethan?" Asked the head mistress, this earned her a chorus of yeah's and nodded heads.

"Good, now can you bid your farewells and go off to the great hall as super is being served." At this a few faces fell but did as they were told anyway. They all hugged her and made their way through the gates. They were nearly out of sight when the conversation started between Bethan and McGonagall.

"Did you have fun today?"

"I did thank you professor, they are great people"

"I hope to see you back here in a uniform soon Bethan, you are very welcome to learn here so you are able to get a job"

"I would love that, professor, are you sure it's ok?"

"Come for a meeting next Thursday and we will discuss this, and I am sure you will fit in really well seeing as Seamus is standing behind the door listening in, you may come out now" out came a red faced Seamus with a not in his hand.

"Sorry professor but I wanted to give this Bethan before she goes. I hope you do come to Hogwarts, we could do with another prankster in the group, we need to outnumber Hermione's common sense. Write me if you need anything, if not I'll hopefully see you around school very soon. Bye Bethan"

"Good bye Seamus, it was lovely meeting you"

"Bethan are you joining us for super?"

"No sorry professor, I'm looking after my siblings as my mother is working late tonight but thank you for the offer, thank you for today professor, I hope to see you soon, Good bye."

"Good Night Bethan, I will owl you the details to our meeting" With that Bethan had gone, disappeared with the flow of the wind.

The great hall was a flourish of activity. Younger years telling the older years about their day, older years showing the pictures they took throughout the day and all their purchases, everyone tucking into the feast that was laid in front of them. Roast beef, chicken pie, pea and ham soup, a selection of sandwiches, steamed vegetables, quiche, ice cream, selection of cakes and fruit salad. The Great hall full of sound of chatter and laughter, all to be silenced by the golden eagle opening its wings.

"Silence please everyone, I hope you all had a lovely day and are now all ready for a good night sleep, tomorrow is out friendly Quidditch match followed by a free afternoon and a feast to end the relaxing weekend before everyone gets stressed tomorrow about their exams. Now finish your food then off to bed and I will see you all tomorrow. A purple or silver robe is waiting for the players that have been selected, I guess we will see who tomorrow. Good night everyone"

A/N again so sorry it's took forever but half term in a week I hope to get another chapter up soon. Who knew coursework would be so time consuming? Anyway thanks for reading this, I love you all. Over 15,000 views! Thank you! Please Review. Good or bad.


	19. Understanding of Life

A/N here it is, another chapter, I hope you like it ;) thanks for everything so far my readers!

**Chapter 19- Understanding of Life. **

"Ron get your head out of that Quidditch book your hiding and read the potions book!"

"But Hermione there's weeks will the NEWT's I should calm my mind before I study really hard" he replied feeling proud of himself for thinking of such a comeback.

"Ronald Weasley its now the beginning of may, our exams are at the end of June! We have no time to read Quidditch books we have to revise for the NEWT's and if this is how you want to continue then fine fail your NEWT's, disappoint you family and the whole Wizarding world but don't come cry on my shoulder when it all goes wrong!" With that Hermione now with a wild main with her left Ron with his mouth hanging open as he watched go.

She didn't know where she was going but she couldn't stand watching Ron throw his life away. She stopped walking as she realised where she was. She was standing on the clock tower overlooking the whole of Hogwarts. As it was nearing July the sun set late and was now oozing a golden glow over the grounds and turning the sky from clear crystal blue to light pink and fire orange. She forgot how this place made her feel and soon, too soon she would be leaving forever.

The stress of everything was all on her shoulders; she had to amazing in her exams, she had to make her parents proud, sheaf to make the Wizarding world proud, the head mistress proud, she had to uphold the title of brightest young witch, she had to have an amazing career, she couldn't let anything distract her from what she had to do. They say school is some of the best years of your life, they say it's the time where you find yourself, find who you are and what you're supposed to be, but Hermione still didn't know who she was.

"What's on your mind?" The voice startled her out of her thoughts. She turned around to the blind glint of hair and mysterious silver eyes.

"Draco, you gave me a fright, what are you doing here?"

"I come here every night and study, it's a place where I can be free of everything, be my own person, font get me wrong I love Slytherin but there is no windows there, you can't see freedom so since school restarted this is my little piece of freedom and its quite so I can study without being distracted. Why are you here?" He said stepping closer and leaking against the barrier next to Hermione.

"All my life I've been working toward an amazing life, I've always but everything else before me but now I...I don't know who me is. Ever since I've been at Hogwarts it's been me, Ron and Harry in what seemed like against the world but this year has really opened my eyes. I've never been the real me, I've always been this facade who looks strong on the outside with a clear head but now I have no idea who I am, no idea what I want out of life. During the war I didn't think I'd have a life after and I some way I was ok with that, but now that I have all of these opportunities to be who ever and whatever I'm more scared than ever."

"That's just some of your worries but what are you really scared of?"

" I'm scared of failing, all my life I've never failed and now I'm one of the golden trio I'm not allowed to fail, it's like now because of who I am I can't be who I am I have to be their expectations I have to their version of Hermione not the real me, and I'm not sure if I'm ready for a life of raising up to people's expectations, I want to be spontaneous and travel and meet new people, I want to make mistakes and re make them just because I can, I want to free." She sighed in defeat, finally glad she told someone what was bubbling inside of her. The two were silent for a while.

"What made you come up here?"

"Watching Ron reading a Quidditch book under the table instead of the potions book he was suppose to be revising"

"Watching some kit revising made you come here?" Draco asked confused.

"No, I realised Ron knows what he wants to do, he wants to work in his brothers shop, be an aura and play Quidditch on the weekends. He wants a nice easy life and he doesn't know how lucky he is to have figured out what he wants to do with his life. It just bugged me."

"What you need is a few hours to yourself, and you should make lists. Top five places you want to go, five favourite lessons, five things you want to own in life, five things you want before your 30. Make them lists and then we'll look at them if you want and we will figure out who you are and what you want to do I n the future. Come find me when you've done the lists." He went over and gave Hermione a quick hug before walking down.

"And Hermione, say sorry to Ron, he just doesn't know how you feel to know how to act around you"

"Thank you Draco, really thank you" he just nodded in response and walked back to his dorm. Hermione stayed there for a while watching the darkness engulf the light. Curfew would begin soon and she wasn't patrolling and so should get back soon. She let out a breath, and inhaled as if all the weight was now gone. She gave one last look as the last rays were saying good bye.

Over the next few days Hermione was feeling a lot calmer, even though the exams were getting closer she had read ever book to do with the subject, made every note possible, crammed ever waking hour revising and was now calm. Her future was coming closer but thanks to Draco she was looking forward to it. A new chapter in her life, a chance to meet new people, travel around the world, discover new things then come back and tell anyone who'll listen. But before all of that she had to finish school. Time had gone so fast. Gone had the young bossy, bushy haired girl and here now is a grown up mature beautiful young lady.

May 1st 1999, nearly a year since the battle. No more death eaters, no more battles, no more voldemort only a second chance at life and Hermione wasn't risking it for anything. She'd done her life's worth of fighting and had lost too many people to be stuck in the past. She was back on the clock tower, the sun was showing its face yet again, students were scatters over the grounds, some playing games, some in the Quidditch stadium training, others paddling in the lake and the older years lying out on the grass in small groups, books circled them all. Hermione had spent a bit if time up here lately; she liked watching the world go by. She was staring off into the distance when a jack Russell appeared in front of her.

"Hermione, fleur is in the hospital about to have the baby, go to the headmistresses office and use the floo and meet us in St. Mungo's" said Ron's voice. Hermione picked up her school bag and ran through the corridors causing several people to turn around and watch disappear around the corner. She whispered the password to her dorm emptying the contents of her bag on the floor and stuffing it with revision books and notes before grabbing her wand and running back out of the room and straight for the floo.

The whole Weasley clan were filing up the whole waiting room. An excited Arthur and Molly a distressed looking Bill, calm Percy, a sleepy Charlie from Romania, excited Mr. and Mrs. Delacour, an anxious looking Gabrielle, bored Ron, and an awkward Harry and Ginny.

"Hi any news?" Hermione asked whilst walking up to the group.

"She's a centimetre dilated but not enough to start with the labour but soon, so it's just a waiting game, they think she will have her baby either tonight or tomorrow at the latest.

"Hi Hermione, I'll come back soon I'll just go see it she's ok" Hermione just nodded finding a place on the floor by the coffee table so she could do some work. She started unpacking all her books and putting them into piles. All eyes were on her.

"There go Ron, seeing as we might have to wait here till morning I don't think we should miss any revising hours. Harry, Ginny there are some here for you too" Harry gladly accepted the books for him and Ginny seeing as neither one had brought anything to keep them occupied during this long wait; Ron on the other hand was not happy, his face got a few giggles from the rest of the family.

"Take the books Ron and say thank you" said Mrs. Weasley. He did what he was told, not happy to do it hut did it anyway. Its one thing going against Voldemort but it was complete different thing going against Mrs. Weasley she is one powerful witch when she's angry.

A few hours had passed and was now getting dark outside. Fleur was getting closer to giving birth but wasn't there yet. Bill came in and out every now and then to tell us what's happening but it was still a waiting game. After what seemed like hours of drinking coffee and revising sleep was now catching up to the young four and it want long before Hermione transformed one of the school jumpers into a pillow to lie on before sleep engulfing her. It wasn't long before the other three did the same. By midnight the waiting room was silent apart from a few quite snores.

The sun was just rising when Bill came out waking everybody up. He came out looking sickly white.  
>"It's started, not long to wait now, just want to make sure everyone is awake now, Madame, Monsieur il est presque temps pour répondre à vos petits-enfants (it means it's nearly time to meet your grandchild) . Everyone was still from sleeping in uncomfortable positions but was eager to meet the new member of the family.<p>

"Why don't I get some drinks to waken us up a bit, same as last time?" Everyone mumbled still full of sleep, "does Fleur want anything Bill?"

"Water please Hermione" said Bill heading back into the room.

Hermione was walking down the corridors if the hospital toward the cafe in a hole, you say what you want then it's magically made in seconds. All though it was only just sunrise the ward were a flourish of activity, medi-witches changing shifts, sipping cups of coffee to awaken the inner them; patients all sleeping apart from one of the two of the early risers; medi-Doctors seeing ever patients seeing if they had improved, cleaners changing beds, refreshing forgotten flowers, and having a quite natter with the nurses as they did their job.

One the way down she say a young girl looking around as if she was unsure of where she was. She had long thick brown hair in chunky ringlets down her back, big emerald eyes full of mystery with tint of sparkle to them, she was wearing a hospital gown although she didn't look ill.

"Excuse me, do you know which ward I came from, I sleep walk you see and I'm not quite sure where I was heading or where I came from. It's why I'm in here, they're trying to figure out where I'm trying to walk too, go try and stop me from sleep walking again so they watch me all night but I always seem to start walking when they're not looking so then I get lost and they lose me, it makes for some funny stories though; sorry I don't mean to talk so much, I've been on this ward for weeks and I'm the only one my age so I don't talk to many people. Would you mind helping me?"

"Not at all, why don't we go down to reception and we'll give your name in and we'll see where you're supposed to be, come on reception down this way" just as they were getting into the lifts to go down to reception a voice was shouting a name. They both turned around to be met with a very flustered looking young medi-witch.

"Olivia, we are going to have to put a tracking spell on you, this is the third time this week we've lost you, come on now let's get you back" said the medi-witch. The girl who is now called Olivia took the hand starring off into the distance.

"I hope she didn't cause too much trouble" the nurse said to Hermione.

"No not at all, I was going to take her down to reception and find out where she came from there"

"Smart witch, most people would leave her on drop her off at any ward, you've got the brains and the heart for this job, just a heads up, it's an option and we need staff,. Oh look at me, just because I'm tired I'm looking for more staff, it's not even my decision, well anyway thanks for keeping an eye on her and if you want a job as a heeler, I'm sure you will do wonderfully."

"Thank you, I might look into it"

Hermione stood there and watched as the two people walked away leaving Hermione wondering what she was doing here before the thought of coffee re entered her thoughts.

"Where have you been?" Asked Ron, mornings were not his thing, which was obvious.

"Sorry a patient got lost so I helped her find her way back. There go Ron; pumpkin spiced coffee just how you like it" she said handing him the cup whilst handing out everyone else's.  
>"Any news yet, whilst I was gone?"<p>

"It's getting really close, they say within the hour and we'll get to meet the new member of the family. It was them that Bill walked towards them, his face whiter than last time.

"What is wrong? Is our bebe ok?" asked Mrs Delacour.

"Fleur is fine, it's just hard watching her go through it, I've been sent to get you, she wants you there mamo" Mrs Delacour nodded and rushed into her daughter.

"Bill here is Fleur's water, sorry it took so long"

"Thanks Hermione, I hope that next time I'll see you it will be when I'm a dad" he shook his head in disbelief, any minute now he was going up be a dad. Molly and Arthur just looked at each other, proud that soon they will be grandparents.

On the inside Molly was a bit annoyed that Fleur didn't want Molly there but as she thought of it, the idea of her mother in law being there whilst on birth was hard. Molly only had Arthur there whilst giving birth, and she's glad it was just him, there is only so many people you can have their watching you giving birth, them all telling you it's all going to be ok, nearly there and so on, it's infuriating, it's not what you want to hear whilst in childbirth, you want to know when it'll be over. People just don't learn.

The waiting room was full with apprehensive feelings. They had been waiting all night to hear news and how on 2nd of May 1999 they will finally be able to meet the new addition. The clock said right when Bill finally emerged with a small pinch bundle in his arms. His face pale but with a huge delighted smile on his face. Everyone got up and headed straight to him. The baby was beautiful, plump rosé cheeks, small tuff of blond hair her head the same colour of her mothers, and she had big brown eyes just like her dad. It was obvious she was part veela just like her mother.

"Everyone this is my daughter, Victorie Molly Weasley. She was named to mark the day of freedom, the day we won the battle."  
>Everyone had tears in their eyes watching the small bundle wriggle absentmindedly.<p>

"So who wants to hold her?" The men stepped back as all eyes if the women widened. The men went to stand by their partners as each woman held Victorie with warm expressions on their faces, their mind forgetting the war and just accepting that this was the start of a happy, loving life.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed it and I got it right, I'm only 15 and so i have no idea what goes through peoples head whilst ion childbirth so...anyway I'll try to put up another chapter before the week is up but you know me it's a 50/50 chance of that happening, but for now THANKS! And REVIEW diolch 


	20. The thoughts that lie within

A/N: I am so sorry that I haven't posted anything in a long time but things are all starting to catch up to me but on the good side only three weeks left in school and then two weeks off and I'm hoping to get back in the habit of writing and maybe possibly re-uploading a story that I started writing a while ago. Also today I am ill, bad for me but good for you because now I have free time to write more! Yay! Thanks for sticking with me and the 20,000 views! I am very happy! I hope you enjoy this chapter. If you have any suggestion on what could happen next or how to improve this story please review or DM me, I'm open to all suggestions. But without further do, I present chapter 20!

"I do not need to remind you that this is your last exam. You have worked hard over the last few weeks do but let your standards fall now. This is your last exam, your last month here and your last chance to open doors for your future. You have 2 hours to complete this exam. Good luck" and with them final words a booklet appeared and a quill and a small bottle of ink.

The 7th and 8th years were in the great hall. The usual four long tables were pushed to the side allowing space for the class. Rows of single table and chairs were now in its place; 8th years to the back and 7th to the front. Hermione was sat in between Draco and behind Ginny. Harry was sat two rows behind Ginny and three tables away from Ron and one in front of Neville and Luna who were staring at each other lovingly. Ginny looked back and winked at Harry before starting with her exam.

Harry POV

*ok deep breath Harry, you can do this, read the questions carefully, think about your answer and don't look around...oh there's Ginny, merlin's she looks beautiful, her hair glistening on the sunlight, her neck nearly resting on the table oh shit Harry look at the question, ok, what is the use of bezoar and name am example of when it can be used.*

"May you put your quills down, your time is up" Harry had a quick look back happy that he answered all the questions. He looked around catching Ginny laughing at Hermione who was furiously writing.

"Miss. Granger please out your quill down your time is up" Hermione looked up to see the whole class looking at her; she glanced at her answer before signing with defeat as she watched her paper vanish.

Everybody got up and walked out of the hall. Everyone was silent before they reached the hallways when they broke out in sound asking each other what they put for random questions, it was over an hour before they all calmed down enough to take their conversation outside by the lake.

It was the beginning of July. The sun was full in its power; the lake was a dark blue instead of its usual mysterious black. The birds were singing, the clouds were far away and all students who had just done weeks of late nights and gruesome exams were sat underneath the shade of the trees surrounding the lake, all the boys shirts were off showing off their muscular torso whilst the girls shirts had their sleeves rolled up and most buttons undone. It was the silence after the storm; the only silence before the partying tonight.

"So where's the party tonight?" Asked dean whose head was on Hannah Abbots legs.

"I think we should have it out here then we have lots of space to dance and the nargles don't like to be in open spaces so we are protected" said Luna innocently looking at the clouds.

"I think it's a great idea Luna and its light till late ago it won't be an issue but we just need permission" said Neville looking around to see who could ask permission and get granted. His eyes fell on Hermione.

"Find i will go, I wanted to ask her something anyway" she got up and sorted out her uniform, it may be hot but she would not let her standards drop in front of the headmistress.

* * * *  
>"Hello Miss Granger, what can I do for you?" Asked the headmistress, she was standing by the open window looking at the grounds of Hogwarts.<p>

"Me and the 7th and 8th years were wondering if we could possibly have a party tonight to celebrate the end of exams?"

"Miss Granger every year there is a celebration and not one student has asked permission, I have the feeling there is something extra?"

"We were wondering if it would be possible having the celebration outside by the lake, seeing as it is warm till late and bright till late" the headmistress looked at her, her kind deep in thought.

"You may have a celebration but I have some rules. Just because you have finished the work of school does not however mean you have finished school."

"Of course professor, what are the rules we must follow?"

"Only 7th and 8th years are allowed to this 'party', all students shall be in their common rooms by 12 pm, anybody after will be punished. A teacher will come check on you every now and then. Some alcohol will be allowed but any drunk shall also be punished, if you are in need of food you may ask the house elves but you may also go down to Hogsmead and lastly I will come check on you in the morning"

"I think we can follow them rules, thank you for everything"

"Was there something else?"

"Well...um..." Hermione looked nervously at the floor before gaining the courage to ask such a question, "I was wondering if it was possible for you to write a letter of recommendation to 's"

The headmistress looked at Hermione fondly, her eyes full of love. "I would be honoured, and might I add an excellent career choice Hermione, you may collect it next week I will send an owl, is that all?" Hermione nodded a wave if relief crashing over her, "then I will see you tomorrow and enjoy your celebration"

****

The party was a great one, of what people remembered; loud music, food, dancing, laughing, games and a good time with good company. Not all people can remember it though, some like Hermione stopped drinking after their speech became slurred, then some others stopped when they could no longer stand but the idiots of the group, (which happened to be all the bays apart from Neville) drank until they had no control of their actions. Maybe that would explain why Harry woke up in Draco's arms, Blain woke up in the Gryffindor common room in a bath tub in the centre of the room with nothing but a shower cap and curtain to cover him up, Ron waking up to be wearing a set of fluffy pink underwear and blue lipstick drawn messily on his lips and cheeks, Seamus waking up with a beard that could out do Dumbledore and equally as long hair on his head the colour of Rainbows, Some younger boys were dared to swim naked in the depths of the black lake whilst the older boys stole the clothing and hung them up the tree's (no need to say what they had to do) all of this happening whilst the girls sat there laughing their heads off, almost cackling making sure they remember everything ready to tease all the boys with. Bethan brought her camera so a few pictures might end up scattered around the school if the boys aren't careful.

"What happened?" whispered Harry, clutching his head to stop the throbbing.

"We had a little celebration, us girls stopped drinking you boys didn't and let's just say it got a bit wild" smirked Ginny, enjoying the image in front of her.

"Why in the world is Ron wearing a bra?"

"I'm not wearing a bloody bra Harr...What the FUCK have I got a bra on me!?"

"Quite Weasley, soft heads over here" mumbled Draco.

"Harry maybe you shouldn't sleep in the arms of others when your fiancé is in the room"

"I second that, I can't feel my left side" added Draco trying to move Harry.

"Here go Harry drink this" said Hermione handing him a purple coloured vile. He took it and drank it like a shot. Soon as the liquid touched his throat memories of the night before came flooding back but also did the need for food.

"I', going to worry about what happened last night after I get some food in me, anyone else coming?"

"Let me give this to everyone then we can all go down" said Hermione walking around the room fixing the sore heads, queasy bellies and forgotten memories.

***  
>It wasn't long before attention turned to what everyone would be doing after Hogwarts. There was only three weeks left in their home away from home, three weeks to create the best memories, three weeks until goodbye.<p>

"Me and Gin have been accepted for a national Quidditch team, Gwenog Jones from the Holyhead Harpies came to watch the matches where Gin was playing and she got a letter last week saying all she needs to do is pass all of her exams then she can join"

"And Harry got a letter just after our second game when we thrashed Hufflepuff, there was a scout from Puddlemere United and they offered Harry a place there to, I don't think they're worried about his exam results, who wouldn't want the great Harry Potter on their team, they are going to be sold out of tickets every match"

"You two are going to do great, and you have the wedding coming up don't you?" asked Luna.

"Yeah we do, we haven't planned nothing yet, guess we have that to look forward to, don't we Harry?"

"Yeah, but I will leave it all to you, it's got to be your perfect day Gin"

"It's going to be our perfect day"

"All I need is you to make it perfect"

"Hand me a bucket, I'm going to be sick" said Ron.

"Who said romance was dead eh? I don't know how you put up with him Hermione" said Draco shaking his head. Hermione shot him a mock challenging face back but ended up laughing with everyone just the same.

"What about you Draco? What's next for you?"

"I'm actually coming back here with Neville. I'm the new potions master and Nev is coming back to be the new Herbology professor, we need to qualify first but after that we're back here."

"You'll both be good at that and it gives us an excuse to come back here and not look like crazy people"

"You're welcome anytime Hermione, all of you are" that earned a chorus of 'thanks' Neville'.

"What's everyone else doing?"

"I'm backpacking all over the world to collect information on waxpurts and the benefits of pixie dust cells which are found at the bottom of waterfalls that fall directly over a coven of Dragons so I'm meeting up with your brother Charlie for a few months then I guess I'm on my own for a bit but daddy is joining me too. It's going to be an adventure." Everybody was silent as they listened to Luna talk so passionate about something that they had doubts about whether they existed or not .

"Well that sounds...amazing Luna, good luck. Well I've got my radio show PotterWatch which I'm taking on full time and getting paid for it, I honestly can't wait, It's been months since I've done a show and my co-worker is a music scout so you can hear the bands first with me" Said Dean, a smug smile appearing on his face.

"I'm going to become a professional photographer in the Wizarding world, there is an empty shop two shops down from Flourish and Blotts in Diagon Alley which I'm considering buying, I was left money in the will when my grandmother died, so I might put it good use. Seamus? " Asked Bethan.

"I've been accepted for a job in the ministry" said Seamus.

"But mate, you hate work, how are you going to do an office job?" asked Dean in shock.

"I said I was working for the ministry, but I didn't say what though did I?"

"Well what is it?" asked Ginny impatiently.

"I get to blow things up and see what effect they have so I can say if they should be banned or should they be allowed to be used by anyone. I get to blow things up like I have done since being here but now I get paid for it!"

"That is a great job, you ever under staff, you owl me!" said Ron. Everybody was just smiling imagining Seamus blowing things up with a huge smile on his face.

"What about you Ron?"

"I'm not sure yet, see what my results are but until I've made up my mind I'm helping George in the shop, but 'Mione has got a good plan, tell them 'Mione"

"I'm hoping to become a healer, I'm going to study medicine in a muggle collage for a year then study for two years in Wizarding school then become a children's healer."

"You'll be great at that"

The rest of the day was spent loitering around the grounds, laughing, talking, even playing a childish muggle game of Hide and seek and blocky. These were the best days but soon these days will be over, and a goodbye will be on the horizon.

A/N: I hope you liked it, again I am sorry it took this long. Please tell me what you thought.


	21. The final Goodbye

**A /N: Hello my lovely readers! I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas, I know what you're all thinkning, about time but any way I'm sorry I haven't uploaded a new chapter in forever, I've lost my mojo to write...sigh...anyway I hope you like the new chapter, please don't forget to review, it means a lot to me! **

* * *

><p>The sun began to rise on the ground of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Over the years thousands upon thousands of students have passed through the hallways, ate in the grand hall and lounged by the black lake, and those thousands upon thousands of students have graduated and today was no different. Today the 7th and 8th years were leaving this magical place, saying goodbye to an end of a chapter and hello to a new one once Hogwarts could be seen no more.<p>

The early morning sun shone on the black lake symbolizing the place of their final goodbye. Their graduation will be like every other, after their ceremony they will leave on the enchanted boats that brought them here in their first year. It's rather symbolic, they start and end their journey through school in the same way, and it's as if they were returning to innocence.

All though it was early, the young June sun brought waves of heat lapping over the grounds.. No clouds dared to come close, the only presence u the clear crystal blue sky were a pair of blackbirds entwined in a beautiful dance.

"What are you doing up so early?"

Asked Ron coming down the stairs, he headed straight for Hermione who was standing in front of the window and rested his head on her shoulders, she instantly relaxed and leant against him.

"I couldn't sleep. I couldn't get it out of my head that this is the last time we'll be here as students. So many memories have been created here, I don't wasn't to leave"

"Neither do I, but we have the whole world waiting for us to create havoc, we have so many years ahead of us to make new memories and remember the good old days"

They stood in silence watching the morning unfold in front of them. It looked like it was going to be a wonderful day, there was a gentle breeze blowing fresh air into the silence of the castle.

"What's worrying you really?"

"Nothing is worrying me Ron, I-"

"Hermione, I might have an emotional range of a teaspoon but I know when some things worrying you."

"It's uncertain, I don't know what's going to happen new", this has been my schedule for most of my life, I know that I have lessons, essays to write, homework, meeting and whatever but after today, I'll have no clue what's coming next and it scares me"

"I'll tell you what's coming next, we're going to graduate, you're going to get the best marks in you exams, better then everyone in history, you're going to train as a healer, do great in a job you enjoy and live a happy life surrounded by friends and family and so what if bumps appear on the way we'll overcome them, together."

"When did you get so good at giving reasons reason and sounding so clever?"

"It's what lack of sleep does to me, give me a few hours and I'll be right as rain. There's a few hours till we need to get up, coming back to bed?" Hermione nodded in agreement, she was so thankful she had Ron, her world would be a completely different world without him.

"It seems strange to think in a few short hours we will no longer be students at this school"

"I know what you mean, Gin" Harry and Ginny lay lazily in each other's arms. It was too early to get up and like Hermione and Ron they couldn't sleep their mind wondering to their leaving ceremony.

How are we going to spend the last day here then Harry?

"Why don't we take a grand tour of the castle and grounds, a way of saying goodbye, remembering all the little things before we go for good?"

"Sounds perfect" silence engulfed the room, both thinking hard about the future that lies ahead. "Harry, do you think we'll be ok?"

"You're going to be a Potter soon, and things always work out"

"But until I'm a Potter?"

"We're going to be just fine, I can feel it"

* * *

><p>"Welcome all to the graduation of a wonderful set of children, well not so much children anymore. These young adults have faced many horrors but have all seen the light that rises within. I have watched these marvellous people walk through those doors as young first years, frightened bewildered looks but now I watch them full of honour, bravery and a sense,... a sense of wholeness, in a way they have come to appreciate this school not just as a place to learn but as a home. I have grown quite attached to these students and I will miss each of them very dearly, to Miss Grangers answers for each question, to Mr Finnagens habit of blowing things up. In a short while I will call each one of you up to say a few words, not an entire speech like I'm sure Miss Granger had all ready wrote but a few short words. Before this I welcome Minister of Magic, Mr Schalbolt"<p>

The whole crowd stood up and cheered as the Head Mistress stepped down and the kind yet influential man walked up to the podium. The podium itself was white marble with a bold eagle capturing the front, as the minister began to talk, the eagle unfolded his wings, power rippling through to the tip.

"Thank you Minerva, and thank you everyone for the warm welcome, Now I know sitting in this heat isn't very nice so I will try and keep it short but you all know once I get going there is no stopping me. The greatest man I have ever met was Albus Dumbldore, I won't say his full name its a mouthful " this earned a few chuckles from the audience. "He was always there in time of need, always there to lift a sorrow and always there to give you confusing riddles whether you asked for them or not but one quote always stays with me, "Happiness can be found in the darkest of times, if one only remembers to turn on the light.", The war was one of the darkest times I have ever been a part of, and I hope it stays the darkest as I hope all darkness has gone, but still this saying is correct, even when we faced the darkest time, we still had light within us, we had hope, we had love, we had something worth fighting for. Thats what you all did, you fought even in tough times but you won, you survived and now you all get to move on with your lives and live in a world where darkness is only a word not a fear.

I have got to know many students here today quite well and I can say Iam so very proud and humble towards each and every one of you. I know you have faced evil things but now is your time to live. I wish reach and everyone of you a happy and healthy future. I hope you get the chance to do everything you've ever dreamed of doing and by Merlin you all deserve to be happy.

One last thing before I finally shut up, the whole ministry would like to offer you a career in the ministry. We will be forever grateful for what you have done here and this is only a small thank-you. If you are interested in this offer, owl me any time before the summer is over and we'll see what we can do"

Another round of applause shock the natural tranquillity of the grounds, mostly from the students who didn't know what to do in a future career now having some kind of plan.

"Finally I cannot leave here without doing this, I must ask if Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood could please accompany me on stage"

All eyes turned on them as they made their way down the long isle towards the stage.

"Without these people I don't know where we would be today, don't worry I won't mention every little thing they did to end the war as I assume some of them might have broken the law but what I am going to say is I am honoured to Neville, Ginny and Luna the order of the Second Merlin and to Harry, Ron and Hermione the order of the first class Merlin""

As each person accepted their award the whole audience was on their feet, clapping, cheering and some like Mrs Weasley bowling their eyes out, ride radiating off her. The orchestral cacophony was all to be heard. Plastered on each one of their faces was huge cheesy smile. Each set of eyes had happiness oozing out of them. This is something they would remember for the rest of their lives. Their long and happy lives.

At long last the Minister finally stopped talking and walked off the stage. It had now come to the individual words, as each person said a few words they would receive a certificate, a photo and a personal letter from the head mistress in a leather bound folder. Most students said what their goals were, their plans, what they'll miss, and although Hermione did talk for the longest her speech was still short, but the one speech that will be remembered by a few was spoken by Luna.

"Hello, you all know me I'm Luna Lovegood but over the years ion Hogwarts I've been known as Looney Lovegood, as first it was meant as an insult but over the years it's felt more like a compliment. I'm loony, my mother always told me but she also said that one day people will be jealous because I have the gift of being able to lose myself in a world of my own at whatever time, that's why when we were fighting in the war I wasn't scared because I knew I had my own world waiting for me, now I know that this summer my own world will become the real world. Thank you for everything Professor McGonagall."

The crowd after this was silent for a few seconds as Luna stepped down after receiving her blue leather bound bundle and silently hummed to herself whilst sipping down the aisle. The crowd soon found their hands again as she sat down.

At last all speeches were said, all graduation gifts were given now the only thing left was to say goodbye, and like every year they have their own tradition.

"Now students, it's time to say goodbye, so would you all follow me to the lake, the enchanted boats are waiting for you."

Numerous questions were flying about, but everyone did stand up and follow the head mistress towards the answers of their questions.

"I don't understand why we're going on the boats" asked a voice in the crowd of students.

"It's simple really," said Hermione addressing everyone in hearing distance, after seeing all the confused faces she continued, "We're leaving the way we came here, the boats, it's quite symbolic if you ask me. We get to watch the castle go further and further away, that's our final goodbye."

"If today wasn't our last day Miss Granger I would award you 10 house points. Now would you split into groups of six and make your way towards the boats, once everyone is seated you will begin to float away, now whatever you do, do not panic, these boats only ever go there and back, not to half way and drop you in the lake and secondly no pushing anybody in the water because as soon as your away from these shores there is nothing I can do to help. Are we all seated? good."

"I wish you all the best, I hope life is good to you all, if ever you want to visit, my office is always open. I wish safe on your journey home and I hope you enjoy your summer holidays. For those of you who will be returning as staff in a few short years after you have completed your training, I look forward to the day. Good bye to you all, I will miss you dearly" Tears were now staining the older lady's face, she said the last part to Hermione the most, she had come to care for her more than the rest but something tells her it isn't the last time they'll meet, something will bring her back.

The boats moved swiftly across the gentle waves of the lake, as their professor said Hogwarts will get smaller and smaller till eventually it'll disappear. No one was talking, everybody silent, deep in thought, awaiting the unknown. The castle itself looked beautiful, no one could tell it had been bruised and battled like everyone else. It looked calm, brave, and strong, no one could ever say the castle wasn't magnificent because it was, and now with the first rays of sunset it looked like something almost fairytale like. Beauty at its best.

* * *

><p>The last rays of sunset were setting as they reached back at the station. The train ride consisted of just the graduates as the other students would be leaving next week. It was a gentle train ride, everyone getting over that fact that they had just graduated. As the collected their belongings that were waiting for them at the station, they all hugged each other, promising to keep in touch. One by one families collected their loved ones, until it was just a handful left.<p>

"Are you coming with us dear?" asked Mrs Weasley to Hermione.

"I thought my mum and dad would be here, I know they're still not happy with what I did to them in the war but I'd thought they'd be here to see their little girl finish Hogwarts"

"Come on, I'll make you a cup of tea when we get home" Mrs Weasley put her arm around Hermione, leading her towards the brick wall. Together they ran through almost colliding with a couple waiting on the other side.

"Mum! Dad! I thought you weren't going to come"

"Of course we'd be here, we just weren't sure if we could run through the wall or not, we're not magic so we thought we'd wait here for you, come here darling" said Mrs Granger holding out her arms for her daughter. Hermione almost ran into the, clinging for dear life ac her mother returned the fierceness.

"We'll see you soon Hermione, our doors always open, come on you lot" said Mrs Weasley, ushering her kids out of the station. All of them stopped and gave Hermione one last hug and in Ron's case a small peck on the cheek and carried one following their mother.

"Come on Hermione let's get you home, you can tell us all about your last year on the way." said Mr Granger wrapping a loving arm around Hermione's shoulders. Before school started Hermione was able to track down her parents and re adjusts their memories. They were reluctant to leave Australia and so left Hermione after she returned to Hogwarts. But since coming home, they've managed to take over their old dental practice and setting up their old home ready for their daughter. They knew she wiped their memories for protection and so knew they were very lucky to have a daughter like Hermione and they knew they will never forget it from now on.

* * *

><p>AN: I hope you liked it, If you're wondering where I got the idea for the enchanted boats it's on Harry Potter Wiki, if you haven't been on it, check it out, it's amazing! Please tell me what you think, good bad, on the fence, I don't care. Thanks for reading!


	22. note

Hello, just a quick message to let you know I won't be uploading a new chapter any time soon, and probably not until the end of June as I unfortunately have exams and they are my main priority!

For everyone sitting exams, tests, finals good luck :)

Sorry you have to read this! Thanks xx


	23. The End Has Come

A/N: I know it's been a while and for that I'm sorry but I'm back now. Exams have finished, woo! And it's SUMMER! So I am a happy chappie I'm thinking of ending this story here only because I don't really see it going anywhere, and I have another story which I think is more interesting brewing in my head so this may be goodbye for now, or until I do an epilogue (maybe.) So for everyone who has stuck by me, (enwedig fy ffrind gorau Bethan Smith)thank you xx

"And the Quaffle is taken immediately by Valmai Morgan of Holyhead Harpies-what an excellent catch by chaser, and she's really belting along up there, a neat pass to Wilda Griffiths, back to Valmai and-no, Puddlemere United have taken the Quaffle and passes to Jocelind Wadcock and off she goes flying like an eagle up there-she's going to sc-no, stopped by Harpies keeper Anna Goldsmith, and Harpies take the Quaffle- that's Ginny Potter there, nice dive around Jocelind Wadcock, off up the field, she is a force to be reckoned with, ouch-Gwenog Jones just sent a Bludger to the back of Benjy Williams, Ginny Potter still in possession of the Quaffle, a clear field ahead and off she goes- she's really flying-dodges a speeding Bludger-the goal posts are ahead-come on, now- keeper Wood dives-misses- Holyhead Harpies SCORE! "

Holyhead Harpies cheers filled the packed stadium, with howls and moans from Puddlemere United supporters.

"Puddlemere in possession of the Quaffle, chaser Wadcock ducks two Bludger, Wilda and Ginny Potter speeds towards the-wait a moment- was that the Snitch?"

A murmur ran through the crowd as they all watched as both seekers from both teams plummeted towards the ground after the golden Snitch. Glynnis Griffiths was faster than Benjy Williams- she sped up, inching closer and closer to the speeding golden ball.

"This snitch is giving one hell of a chase, nearly there... and it's been CAUGHT! Holyhead Harpies have WON! And the end score was 240 points to the Holyhead Harpies to a disappointing 30 points to Puddlemere United. Well done Girls! You are now champions of the 247th Quidditch British and Irish league".

"Gin, that game was amazing, how did you learn to pull off that 180 near the end?" asked Harry after giving his wife of nearly a year a celebratory hug.

"A magician never reveals her tricks Mr. Potter" she teased.

The wedding of Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley was the biggest most celebrated wedding of the century. 100 close friends and family went to this glorious occasion, Ginny's maid of honour was Hermione, and her two bridesmaids were Luna and Bethan. Harry's best man was Ron, whilst his Groomsmen were Draco, Seamus and Neville. The wedding was Beautiful, everything was white with gold finishing's, their wedding was held in the middle of august and it was unusually hot weather for Britain. It was held in the back yard of the Burrow, the place where they grew up together. The groomsmen were all dressed in pale grey suites whilst the bridesmaids and maid of honour were dressed in long Grecian styled gold dresses with lace around the waist and on the shoulders. The bride was the most beautiful of all, a pure white long dress walked down the aisle, lace long sleeves and plunging neckline which was semi covered in lace, empire waist and a slight flare on the hips is what Ginny wore. Her hair was half up, half down, even more full of colour, her makeup natural but effective, she looked radiant. Her and Harry looked deeply in love.

At the time of speeches, Harry's finishing line was one to remember:

"If you live to 100 years of age, I hope to live to 100 minus 1 day, so I will never have to live without you."

After the wedding on the century things started to calm down slightly. Ginny continued with her Quidditch, Harry even with the offer to join the Puddlemere United, which he did for a year, he discovered that Quidditch was just a hobby to him and so decided to take up an auror position and was currently third in charge of the department and since the end of the war most death eaters were caught but some big names such as Greyback were still out there.

Draco is still teaching at Hogwarts but also runs a potions company called the Emerald & Snape, in memory of his Godfather. Draco is known as the best potions teacher after Snape to ever step foot in Hogwarts. He married Astoria Greengrass and have a son called Scorpius Draco Malfoy and a daughter called Lara Narcissa Malfoy.

Neville is enjoying life as a Herbology teacher and has gotten married to Susan Bones, they have a daughter called Alice Augusta Longbottom.

Bethan has opened her first photography shop in Diagon Alley and she married Seamus. They have two children called Ava Haf (it means summer in welsh), and Liam Conor. Seamus is still blowing things up in the ministry ac has become head of his department as he shows the most enthusiasm, but unfortunately his enthusiasm cost him a finger, so now he is the proud owner of 9 fingers.

Luna discovered the benefits of pixie dust cells and is now a Wizarding world famous researcher, the benefit is that it helps people who are losing sight, remain sighted for longer. She married Rolf Scamander and together they have twin boys, Lorcan and Lysander Scamander.

Dean works at his own radio station and plays Quidditch part time. Up until this point he is not married or has any children, so single ladies, keep an eye out for him.

Once Hermione and Ron admitted their love for each other, they got married three years after the war in a muggle church in London before having the reception in the back yard of the Burrow, but instead of white and gold for their wedding like Harry and Ginny, the opted for dark blue and silver. Hermione is the best child healer in the country and has created many new spells and potions to help with the medical world. Ron also works as an Auror and is forth head of the department just under Harry. Hermione and Ron have two children, Rose and Hugo.

Ginny and Harry stayed very much in love. Ginny played for the Holyhead Harpies for numerous years before retiring once she found out she was pregnant, she then got a job as a correspondent. Harry continued as an auror and helped out in Hogwarts every now and again teaching history and defence against the dark arts. Together they had three children, James Sirius, Albus Severus and Lily Luna.

Au Fini!


End file.
